If We Ever Meet Again
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: "I don't understand you," the words were out of her mouth before she even realized she had been thinking them. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to. You said there's nothing to start." "There shouldn't be." "If I kiss you again, will there be?" "I don't know. Do you plan to kiss me again?" "Let's see," still smirking, he opened the door to their room. KaiOC Tala OC
1. Prologue

The six year old opened her large blue eyes and saw a pair of mahogany eyes looking at her. The six year old boy they belonged to had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Aren't you ever going to get up, witch?" he asked cheekily. "It's one o' clock."

"What?!" the girl jumped up and was halfway out of bed when she saw the boy still grinning. "Somehow I get the feeling you're lying."

"Not really," he admitted. "It _is o_ne o' clock, but at night."

He immediately covered his ears, knowing that the girl would scream. Surprisingly, she didn't. "Have I ever mentioned I hate you?" she said sweetly.

"Eh, have I ever mentioned you're creepy when you sound like that? Actually," he pretended to look thoughtful and said slyly, "That's befitting a witch, which is exactly what you are!"

"Funny," snapped the girl. "Anyway, do you have a reason for waking me up in the middle of the night?"

He shrugged. "I was bored."

"And I'm the only person you could go to?' asked his friend incredulously.

"The only person who isn't completely brainwashed yet." He corrected.

The girl huffed. "I am _not _brainwashed! You're the one who's obsessed with Black Dranzer."

"I have a reason," he shot back. "If I had the power of Black Dranzer-"

"I would be unstoppable and able to get out of this stupid Abbey." The girl finished the sentence for him. "You're always saying that, but you know we're too young. Even the most experienced bladers aren't allowed to blade with it. _And _your grandfather would kill you if he found out. _And _Boris said no, remember?"

"See? That's what I mean," the boy looked angry. "You're scared of Boris and my grandfather, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" she shot back. Then she smirked. "You're just jealous that Voltaire likes me more. Favoritism is such a sweet thing sometimes," she pretended to sigh then turned serious. "But seeing as if they found out that we were friends one of us would be out of here, and this is the only home I have and the only place I have friends, I'd rather not express my hate for Boris outwardly like you."

"You know, if you do that, they won't hurt you," said the boy, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, they will." said the girl smugly. "You get hurt all the time."

"Speaking of the time, it's two A.M. I'd better go or I'm dead."

"Now maybe I can get some sleep." said the girl. She wriggled back into her rather thin bed and closed her eyes.

"Karissa, you have got to be the laziest person I have ever met." said the boy. He jumped off the foot of her bed and quietly opened the door. After peering out to see if the coast was clear, he slipped out and muttered, "'Night, Rissa."

"'Night, Kai." murmured Karissa.

* * *

That was the last time the two friends ever saw each other properly again. Two days later, Boris escorted Karissa to the hospital where she saw Kai sitting on a bed, apparently fighting with a nurse.

"Boris, why am I here?" she asked worriedly.

"Because your friend desired to see you one last time," answered the evil man. "You have fifteen minutes." With that he turned and left the room.

"Kai?" asked Karissa timidly. She was sitting in one of the visiting chairs.

Kai looked at her and said quietly, "They're taking me out of the Abbey and you too. We don't have much time. Just listen."

"My grandfather is taking me back to Japan and you're going there as well," he said. "We're going on separate flights. They don't want us to stay friends. It's something about a power surge. Anyway," he started speaking quickly and quietly. "I know they're going to make sure we never meet again. You're going to the chairman of the BBA in Japan. He's supposed to look after you. Apparently he's your real grandfather, but you were taken away at birth at your father's wishes. At least that's what Boris said."

"But-"

Kai cut her off. "Rissa, listen to me. They caught me with Black Dranzer. I tried to use it. I got hurt in the process, but I'm okay now. You won't be if they find out I've told you this stuff, though."

"So, what do I do?"

"When Boris takes you on the flight, pretend you have no idea what's happening." Kai glanced at the door, his face displaying fear. "I think its best if you forget about me. Pretend I never existed. Trust me, your life will be better. And-"

Karissa never heard the last part of his words, though. Boris came in at that moment and yanked her out. "Let's go, Karissa. Say goodbye to Kai."

The two friends shared one last look before Karissa was pulled out. The girl never saw her friend the way he was after that.

* * *

Karissa lived in a huge mansion in Japan after that episode as the rich granddaughter of the chairman of the BBA, just as Kai had said. Her flight back had been quiet. A Russian girl all alone on an international flight wasn't something everyone was used to. But fortunately, the air-hostesses were being paid a hefty sum by her grandfather to ensure her a safe and happy flight.

She had been surprised to know she had a relative outside of the Abbey, which was the only home she had ever known. But she had taking an instant liking to her grandfather, whose turquoise eyes matched hers precisely. He told her that that had been the color of her mother's eyes as well. They never spoke of her parents again.

Even though the girl enjoyed her new life, she was still haunted by nightmares in which her old friend was suffering while she enjoyed life. Two years later, after many trips to the psychiatrist, Mr. Dickenson allowed her to spend more and more time away from home. She didn't leave without a family heirloom and a gift, however.

M. Dickenson gave her a Bit, in which he told her was trapped a legendary beast; A magnificent pure black fox with a curtain of nine tails, with a different colored precious stone at the tip: Amethyst, Carnelian, Garnet, Onyx, Pearl, Opal, Peridot, Topaz and Turquoise. It was said to be an extremely powerful spirit, but dangerous at the same time. It had been her mother's and Mr. Dickenson had reluctantly passed it down to her. He was doubtful that someone could control it. Its most famous attack, Jewel Light, was said to be able to burn the very skin of anything, beast or human. When attacking, Vera's tails turned purple and she was surrounded by a golden light.

She had also received an anonymous package; in it were two expensive looking pieces of jewelry. There was an ornate ring, simple enough but of pure silver. There was a heart shaped locket as well, also of pure silver. Karissa had been surprised at the items, and surprisingly her grandfather hadn't even objected to her keeping them. She had taken them with her.

After living in Japan for two years, Karissa started travelling, accompanied by bodyguards for her safety. First she went o France and trained with a few girls who were Russian like her. Their skills were equal, and they formed a team called the Hex Girls. They only played for fun, but Karissa's connections did make them quite famous and they were soon the National Champions, the youngest ever.

In France, Karissa picked up French and, because she stayed there for four years, her English accent became slightly strange. Also, the air of France was good for her and she slowly got better. She grew healthy, but retained her slim figure and pale complexion and became much prettier. She was quite unrecognizable by the people who had known her long ago.

Karissa then went to White Tiger Hills when she was twelve, where she made friends with the children. Her beyblading skill was much better than the other kids and she slowly began to teach them. Those three years were the happiest of her life.

When she had first left the Abbey, Mr. Dickenson had changed her name to Samantha. He had tried to erase as many memories of her past as he could. He didn't want the child to remember anything about her horrible history. But Karissa still remembered what it had been like. She remembered life in Russia. She also remembered something, or someone, who had made life easier for her. She didn't stress on it, though. She had been a mere child at the time.

'Samantha' had slowly made a big celebrity of herself through the Hex Girls and the White Tigers, but she still used her old name of Karissa at home. Ten years later, after travelling had worn her out she had agreed to return home to Japan, where Mr. Dickenson had enrolled her at a semi-public school called Bakuten High. Highly annoyed as she was that she'd have to meet new people (travelling had taken all the zest out of it), she was only happy that the Hex Girls were coming with her. An old friend of hers, Mariah, had called and told her she had been going to the same school for a year. Very exited, and seeing as the Beyblading teams were said to be rather good, sixteen year old 'Samantha' was up for the challenge.


	2. Meet the Hex Girls

The expensive-looking blue limousine was driven smoothly by a chauffer in a crisp, black suit. A slight smile tugged at his lips as the young girls in the back continued to laugh and joke amongst themselves.

Samantha Howard, the quietest of the five, was sitting at the far end, staring out the window. Her turquoise colored eyes held an expressionless look in them. She stared out of the window, only moving occasionally to either brush a strand of slightly curly brown and black hair out of her eyes, or to raise her hand in acknowledgement if one of her friends called her name.

The next girl, Sasha, had a much livelier nature than her friend. She was currently rummaging in her bag for lip gloss to put onto her already pink lips. Her dead straight black hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head with her bangs hanging loose, almost covering her crimson eyes. Her Bitbeast and guardian was Merle, a large raven with a brown beak, black eyes and emeralds on his wings.

Melissa was probably the brainiest of them all. She was rarely seen without a book in her hand, her glasses on her face covering her black eyes, or without her trusty laptop. At the moment, she was fiddling with her shoulder length auburn hair. She was the shyest of the group and hated meeting new people. Her friend Sasha continuously tried to draw her out of her shell, but never quite succeeded. Melissa's guardian and Bitbeast was Kea, a stallion with a ram's horns growing out of its head. It had rubies on its horns and could trample any opponent with sheer speed.

Cleo, short for Cleon, was Samantha's best friend and the most understanding of the Hex Girls. The two girls were very close, as Cleo was an orphan. She lived with Samantha just like the other Hex Girls, but was like a sister to her. The two girls even looked rather similar. Both had the same heart shaped faces and while the other girls had been affected by the sun of France, both Samantha and Cleo had kept their fair complexions. They were the same height, but had different hair colors and styles. Samantha's streaked hair was always down, covering her eyes. Cleo kept her red and brown hair in a ponytail, just letting a curl come across her forehead. Her Bitbeast and guardian was a wolf, Perro. He had two tails, and each tip had a shining sapphire on it. His eyes were shifty and violet, like hers. Her Bitbeast preferred a quick finish, rather than making her opponents suffer for challenging her, like Samantha did.

Squished next to Samantha, a girl with the sweetest smile and brightest pink hair you had ever seen was sitting. Mariah was staring at her brunette friend with a worried expression in her gold eyes. She had refrained from telling her that several teams from the BBA would be going to the same school as them. This included the Majestics, All Starz, Demolition Boys and the White Tigers. It seemed that their parents had complained to Mr. Dickenson about beyblading interfering with their studies. Needless to say, their parents got their way and all of them were being forced to go to school, save for a few All Starz who could easily have private tutoring.

"Well, we're here, ladies," said the chauffer cheerfully, coming to a halt outside the school doors. Samantha soundlessly opened the car door and got out. Sasha followed her and Melissa got out through the other end, with Mariah tumbling over seats behind her.

"Thank you, Johnson," said Samantha quietly, smiling at the white haired man.

He chuckled and tipped his hat to her. "Always a pleasure, Miss Howard," he said cheerfully. "I managed to convince your grandfather to come and pick you up today," he added. "He said your friends are more than welcome to join you."

"I won't be coming, Samantha," spoke up Mariah brightly. She grinned. "Ray and Lee are making me go home with them. Stupid, overprotective dolts." She shook her head.

Samantha nodded understandingly. "No problem," she said.

"Of course," said Johnson brightly. "Well, I'd best be on my way. Have a nice day, ladies." He bowed respectfully, but Samantha stopped him.

"Did you convince my grandfather to come here?" she asked. Normally, he was too busy for such things, even if he had always had time for her.

Johnson grinned rather shamefacedly. "Miss," he said respectfully. "I always do believe that family should never come after business. When I said so to the Master, he seemed to agree. I just had Robinson cancel all his appointments for this afternoon, on Master Dickenson's orders." he added.

Samantha smiled slightly and turned back to her friends. "Well, let's go."

Her friends obeyed her immediately. She had a kind, yet firm way of making people respect and listen to her. Her team were rather scared of her when she was angry, which was fortunately not often. The Abbey which she had trained at had been a strict one. If it hadn't been for a friend, she would probably never have survived.

She suddenly saw a quick flash:

_A girl who looked like a younger version of herself was flinging a pillow at a boy, not much older. He had a blank look, as if all emotion had been wiped away from him. But his grey eyes danced with mischief as he grinned and got ready to fight back…_

'_Something wrong, my mistress?' _asked her guardian and Bitbeast, Vera. Both normally communicated through their thoughts. Samantha always found her Bitbeast's voice relaxing, but not very welcome at the moment.

'Nothing,' she replied.

'_But I sensed something was indeed troubling you,' _persisted the creature._ 'Perhaps I may be of assistance. Is this about your past?'_

'Honestly, I'm fine,' Samantha was getting annoyed. 'It's just a stupid memory I had.'

'_Very well,' _the guardian sighed. Trust the spirits to put her with the most troublesome child ever. Probably no other guardian had such an uncooperative human to care for.

Little did she know, another Bitbeast in the same building was thinking the exact same thing…


	3. Ooh La La!

'_Talking to your guardian always helps, young one,'_ came Dranzer's quiet voice in Kai's head. He groaned inwardly and pretended to ignore the phoenix who was currently trying to make him talk. Over the past few years, he had changed slightly, but he was still secretive and rather sharp with his friends.

"Hey, Kai!" shouted Tyson, coming up suddenly behind him. The navy haired teen grinned at his former captain. "Are you finally going to talk or continue with your vow of silence?"

Kai smirked and said, "Tyson, I have better things to do than listen to you, so if you'll excuse me…" he pushed past his team-mate, who shouted at his retreating back.

"See, just like that!"

"Who shouted?" a quiet voice sounded near Kai, who turned back carelessly and saw a group of girls. He continued to walk, not paying the slightest attention to them.

"Oh, that was Tyson," said Mariah carelessly, answering Melissa's question. "He's always doing that. Now come on! You guys should probably see the principal."

"Already done," said Samantha. She had disappeared when they entered the school and now rejoined them. "I just came back. Here're the schedules," she handed one to each girl.

"Wow, Sam! You're the best!" said Sasha appreciatively.

Mariah laughed. "Anyway, let's get going. You guys are in my home-room, so let's move, hmm?"

"I really can't see why you're so exited to get back to _school,_ of all the places," commented Cleo as they went into one of the class-rooms.

Mariah scoffed and tossed her pink ponytail over her shoulder. "To be honest, I'm just glad to get away from my village."

"And get into the same school as R-" began Samantha wickedly, but Mariah clapped a hand over the other girl's mouth and hissed, "I will _kill _you if you say something like that again."

"Hi, Mariah!" came a voice behind them. The girls turned to find a boy striding towards them. His long hair was in a ponytail and he wore Chinese clothes. His golden eyes sparkled merrily as he greeted his friend.

"Hi, Ray!" called Mariah, waving excitedly.

"_Ooh la la," _said the four girls altogether.

"I assume _this _is Ray?" muttered Cleo to Samantha in a low voice.

Samantha grinned. "Mariah seems lost to the world," she commented dreamily.

"Oh, please," said Cleo jokingly. "Don't go all romantic on me."

"Hello!" said Mariah indignantly. "I'm standing right here!"

"Really?" Samantha pretended to be shocked. "And here I was thinking you'd gone off and abandoned us. I do beg your pardon for having misjudged you."

Ray narrowed his eyes at her. "Is it just me, or have we met before?"

"If you mean here, no. If you mean in White Tiger Hills, then yes," said Samantha.

"You idiot, its Samantha," said Mariah exasperatedly.

"No way!" said Ray. "Great to see you again, Samantha!"

"Likewise, I'm sure," she smiled then added slyly. "In fact, just before you came here, Mariah said something quite amusing. I think it wa-"

Mariah, flushing a pink to rival her hair, clapped a hand over her friend's mouth again and muttered hastily, "Don't mind her, Ray. I think she became delusional after going away from us."

"Oh, I don't think our captain is delusional _yet_," said Cleo jokingly.

"Captain?" asked Ray. "Oh, sorry, you guys must be the Hex Girls, am I right?"

"Right," said Sasha bouncily.

"Oh, and Samantha?" Ray turned to her. "You'll have to meet with our team captain, I think."

"I will?" she looked surprised. "Why?"

Ray shrugged. "Our school's going into the World Championships, and the White Tigers, Majestics and Bladebreakers, along with another team which is probably you girls, are going to team up. Two players from each team. Kai said he wanted to meet the person who trained the White Tigers, to get more information on our moves."

Samantha snorted. "From all I've heard about your captain, he probably isn't expecting a girl to go up to him and rave about your 'brilliant skills', as Tao said."

Ray hesitated. "Something tells me you've been watching all the Championships since we joined, right?"

"Correct," she said breezily. "And I don't have a very high opinion of him."

"A few people around here will definitely agree with you there," put in Mariah. "Kai's really moody, sharp and never ready to listen."

"Oh, come on! He's not that bad," said Ray defensively.

"Hey, Ray!" shouted someone behind them. They turned to find Tyson coming towards them, tripping over untied shoe-laces.

"Kai wants to see you," he panted. "So, where's your coach? You said he'd be here."

Ray looked uncomfortably at Samantha, who was trying to control her laughter. She saved him from making any explanation.

"Eh, you're looking at her," she said in amusement. "Oh, and I'm not a guy. Sorry to disappoint you."

Tyson stared for a minute then held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, you know me," he addressed Ray. "I'll let your Master Tao coach me if I can win, but Kai's not going to be too happy about the arrangement."

"Let Sam convince him," offered Cleo.

Tyson looked at her in confusion then turned to Samantha. "Are you a guy or a girl?"

Samantha arched an eyebrow. "My name is _Samantha_ Howard," she said, clearly and slowly as if speaking to a child. "And tell your idiotic captain that I'm Mr. Dickenson's granddaughter and not as inexperienced as you may think."

Tyson's eyes bulged and he threw an arm around her shoulders. "Well, why didn't you say so?" he said cheerily. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble in convincing Kai!"

Samantha nodded in bewilderment as Tyson let go of her. Mariah sighed. "Don't let Tyson fool you," she said quietly. "Kai's _not _going to be easy to convince. He already hates that he has to join with other teams. I think you already know he's a loner."

"Loner, yes," said Samantha, strangely feeling the need to defend him. "But not necessarily unjust. I was in the crowd in the last tournament, Mariah. He was fair when he got himself half-killed, just to even out the score with Tyson." She nodded to him, and he suddenly looked grave. "I've seen him play; he's not bad he's brilliant. He has control over his Bitbeast and he can analyze a person's moves, no matter who they are. He has the knack of teaching and telling you your mistakes, even being able to correct them, but he'll refuse to offer help to anyone, unless it means to criticize," Samantha paused and surveyed Ray. "Did I get some points of his character right?"

"Try all," said Ray. He sounded impressed. "It's almost as if you've known him your whole life."

"Well, I haven't," Samantha shrugged. "I'm just a good judge of character."

"But you don't even know him, how can you know his character?" said Cleo.

Samantha shrugged. "Then let's just leave this discussion with a mysterious tinge, huh?"

Ray shrugged indifferently and said, "Well, I have a free period before home-room, so how about I take you to Kai now, hmm? You guys can come too," he added to the others.

The girls shrugged and Tyson nodded. They followed Ray through several hallways before reaching a room. It had a brass plate which said 'Meeting room, verified for members only'.

"Ignore that," said Ray dismissively. "It means the Beyblading Club and all other teams. Technically, you girls are on one too, so you can come in."

He opened the door. Inside were several bey-dishes, advanced computer systems, one of which was occupied by someone. Charts showed various parts of a beyblade and there were several posters on the walls of various teams. A bulletin board was nearly overflowing with notes and memos. At the far end were benches and lockers against the walls.

"Meeting room?" scoffed Sasha. "More like training room. Who paid for all this?"

"Mr. D offered to redo the meeting room into this," explained Ray as Tyson went up to the person occupying the computer. "We needed a better place for training than the gym."

"I see," said Samantha. She sounded impressed. "Well, grandpa can certainly redo a room."

Ray nodded absently and called, "Hey, Chief! Meet the new additions to the team!"

The boy swiveled around in his chair. His orange hair completely hid his eyes and he had large glasses perched on his head. He was several heads shorter than Ray and Tyson.

"Who?" said Kenny. He walked up and suddenly caught sight of Samantha. "You're Samantha Howard!" he half shouted.

Samantha covered her ears and said, "Yes, but I'm not the _deaf _Samantha Howard."

"Oh, sorry," said Kenny sheepishly. "Anyway, Ray and Mariah told us all about how you trained them when you guys were kids. I did I search on you skill, but I didn't get anything."

"You wouldn't," said Cleo. "When me or Samantha blade, we try to avoid using our Bitbeasts."

"Then what's the point of having them if you don't use them?" asked a cold voice from the far end of the room.

Samantha and Cleo exchanged looks. "Well, if the person asking the question will do us the great honor of showing himself, them I may be compelled to answer," said Samantha, sarcasm dripping like venom from every word she spoke.

Mariah and Ray winced simultaneously. They both knew exactly what Samantha's temper was like and were dreading Kai's answer, which was likely to be just as sharp.

Surprisingly, they heard Kai snort at her answer and come out of the shadows. "Somehow I get the feeling that you trained the White Tigers."

Samantha raised her eyebrows. "Is that very hard to believe?"

"Considering that you claim to never use your Bitbeast during a match, but you've never lost one, yes."

"Why not test me if you're not sure of my abilities?" she shot back, narrowing her eyes.

Kai smirked. "Sorry, but I don't feel like crushing your feisty spirit."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure its not because you're scared of being beaten by a _girl_?" she said.

"Say what you want," he retorted. "But I don't exactly care if you're a guy or a girl."

"Nice to know you have _some _sense in you then, if not any."

"Whoa, okay you two," interjected Kenny, sensing danger. "Kai, I thought you said you wanted to ask Samantha about the White Tigers' abilities?"

"I don't think I need to, now," said Kai, his mahogany eyes never wavering from the turquoise opposite him. "I know all I need to about _Samantha's _skill." With that he turned and walked out the door.


	4. New Teacher And Matchmakers Are Born

"_Why _does that idiot seem familiar?" thought Samantha out loud as she and Cleo made their way to English.

Cleo groaned and slammed her heavy text book against her forehead. "If you keep talking about Kai like this, then you'll give me the wrong impression that you actually like him," she said, half teasing, half threatening.

Samantha blushed crimson and Cleo's eyes widened. "You like him?" she hissed ferociously. "Samantha! Are you nuts?"

"Of course I don't like him! What are you talking about?" said Samantha as they entered Literature. They took their seats at the end of the class, where a girl with honey colored hair was already sitting. She looked up from her book and glanced at them curiously.

"Please tell me you two don't know the Bladebreakers?" she said in a tone of desperation.

The girls laughed. "If you mean the team with that idiotic captain Kai Hiwatari, then unfortunately we do," Samantha laughed.

The girl shrugged helplessly. "Bakuten used to be a completely normal school until _Tyson _and his friends came along. I'm Hilary, the way."

"Samantha Howard."

"Cleon-"

She was cut off by the teacher entering. He slammed his books into the desk and surveyed the class coldly. Fourteen out of twenty five students gasped, but only two said anything.

"Boris."

Samantha's tone was of shock and anger, Kai's was of pure hatred.

"What, out of jail already?" he sneered. "Or did Voltaire have to bother to have you bailed out?"

"Respect," said Boris calmly. "Is something every single one of you owes me. I am your teacher, therefore-"

"You mean you're one of those teachers who don't even _deserve _respect, but just want it."

Samantha didn't know what made her say it again after nearly ten years, but it certainly had an effect on the entire class. Cleo groaned and banged her head onto the table, Hilary stared at her in awe, Mariah and Ray exchanged looks and Kai looked surprised.

The silence was broken by Boris's cold voice. "Miss Karissa, I see we still have some disciplinary problems."

The voice that spoke was cold. "My name's not Karissa."

"Very well, Samantha then," said Boris crisply. "I see the travelling didn't help you're-"

"My disciplinary problems," she cut off. "Are none of your business."

Boris surveyed first her, then Kai coldly. "I can see that you are still the same."

Those were the final words he spoke to her throughout the period. Somehow, she had the weird feeling that Kai was staring at her, but whenever she looked opposite her, where he was sitting, he seemed entirely absorbed in the book.

* * *

"He likes you," said Cleo simply as Samantha took a sip of her water. She nearly choked on it and had to be thumped on the back by Mariah.

"Cleo, I'm telling you this for the first and last time; I do not have feeling for Kai Hiwatari and he has none for me, so can we please get back to reality here? Hilary," she turned to the girl who had been watching the argument with interest. "You probably know Hiwatari best. He _doesn't _like me, does he?"

Hilary cautiously took a bite of her sandwich, chewed and replied, "Actually, considering the way he was looking at you continuously..."

"Honestly, Sam," said Sasha, glancing over at the table where Kai sat with the other Bladebreakers. "If _I _had a guy like looking at me like Hiwatari looks at you, I'd be in heaven and actually _tell him _that I return his feelings. But you're not about to do that."

"You know me too well," said Samantha jokingly. She and Cleo got up at the same time to put their trays away. As Samantha was coming back, she passed a red headed boy. He glanced at her with interest. She had practically walked away from him when he spoke.

"Karissa?" Samantha looked back and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Tala?"

"The one and only," he grinned. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, studying, like everyone else," said Samantha pointedly.

Tala laughed and spotted Cleo, who had just turned back to see where Samantha was. "And who's your gorgeous friend?" he asked, throwing a charming smile at Cleo.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I'm Cleo," she said, rolling her eyes. "Nice to meet you."

Tala grinned. "Really? Is that short for Cleopatra? But I won't compare you two; wouldn't like to insult your beauty." He held out his hand and Cleo took it. But instead of shaking it, Tala brushed his lips across her knuckles, leaving Cleo's face to crimson.

"Charmer," muttered Samantha, rolling her eyes.

"See ya round, Rissa- I mean, _Samantha. _Nice to meet you, Cleo." Tala grinned slyly and went back to the table where, Samantha noticed with a little start, Kai was also sitting.

The girls went back to the table and Cleo asked Mariah in an undertone if she knew Tala well. Mariah told her all about how he'd tried to fight against BEGA and ended up hurt etc, and she saw Cleo look startled.

"You met him?"

"Yeah, just now," she answered dreamily.

"Oh great," Mariah nudged Samantha and muttered, "Looks like we have another love-case... up for a bit of match-making?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

**Thank you to my beautiful reviewers!! I love you all!**

**this chapter is a bit of a filler, but i tried my best! giving ideas in your reviews would really be appreciated!**


	5. A Mysterious Caller

**Hiya!!**

**It is I, back again with another update… so just to make a few things clear to me and you:**

**The reason Samantha doesn't remember Kai but remembers Tala is because she blocked out all memories about him, but for more details keep reading!**

**And when did Samantha say she didn't know Kai's last name? My reviewer kainaat said this.**

**And sorry if this is getting a bit soap-ish, but I intend to continue the hate thing between Kai and Samantha until the eighth or ninth chapter at least. It won't really be hate, just strong disagreement. (again, this is for kainaat)**

**So answer my pleas and you'll get something… hint hint**

* * *

Mr. Dickenson and his granddaughter lived in the middle of the city in a large house. It had three floors. The ground floor had a study, a kitchen, two drawing room and two guest rooms where the other Hex Girls slept. The first floor had all the other bedrooms and the attic was where the Hex Girls usually hung out. There were three gardens surrounding it, but only two were meant for walking. The other was a little wood, which connected to a larger forest. Samantha spent most of her time either in one of the grounds which had been changed into an outdoor practice area or roaming through the wood.

At ten in the morning, Samantha and Sasha were practicing outside while Cleo and Melissa did some research inside on one of the high-tech computer systems in the basement. Samantha's uncomfortable feeling with Kai hadn't left and she had ordered them to find out all they could about him. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew a bit more about him. It had been a week since they had started school and they needed to start practicing again.

"Hmm, you've lost your touch, Sasha," said Samantha disapprovingly as Sasha's blade spun out of the stadium within seconds.

"It's not my fault," persisted Sasha. "Merle just isn't up to his usual strength."

Samantha looked annoyed. "A Bitbeast will only have energy if its owner is fully active. You've been slacking off practice and have hardly ever bothered to exercise. Beyblading may be a game, Sasha, but at least try to take it seriously!"

Sasha blushed crimson and her eyes glowed with rage. She hated it when Samantha told her off. But Samantha was always right. She _had _been slacking off practice and exercise. It was just the change from a lazy lifestyle at the hostel where she had lived into the serious practices again.

"Hey, Samantha!" shouted Cleo from the front door. "Mariah's on the phone for you!"

Samantha held up a hand to show she had understood and turned back to Sasha. "Sasha, if you want to be one of the bladers who're going to go for the Championships, you _have _to practice. So go ahead and get Merle 'back to his usual strength', as you put it. I'll be right back."

Samantha ran back to the house and Cleo tossed her cell phone to her. Samantha raised her eyebrows. "But Mariah doesn't have me cell phone number."

Cleo shrugged. "Then maybe it's her brother. He just said Mariah wants to talk to you." Saying this, she went back downstairs. Samantha frowned and held the phone to her ear. "This is Samantha."

"You're in danger," the voice was cold and sharp, but seemed familiar.

"Who is this?" she asked sharply.

"That's not important right now. You should know that the only reason Boris is teaching at Bakuten High is so he can get you back on his side."

"I was _never _on his side," she hissed venomously. "And how exactly do you know all this?"

"Like I said, who I am and how I know all this isn't important. You remember those silver jewelry pieces you got?"

Samantha narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What about them?" her ring was on her thumb, the only finger it would fit on and her necklace was around her neck.

"Don't take them off and don't _ever_," he emphasized on the word. "Don't _ever_ try to open that locket."

"Why?"

"Unless you want to lose your Bitbeast, I suggest you take my advice." The line went dead and Samantha's heart began to thump wildly. _Unless you want to lose your Bitbeast…_ those were the words she kept hearing in her head. Fortunately, ever since she had received them, she had never taken them off. She hadn't even bothered to try and open the locket.

"Practice cancelled," she said as soon as she was out of the house. "Go and do what you want."

"Where're you going?" asked Cleo worriedly.

Samantha sighed and opened the huge gate. Thick wires of iron wrought together to form the letter 'D', surrounded by designs. "To take a walk. Want to come?"

Cleo nodded and they walked out together. They were silent until they reached the main street, where they saw Mariah and a few other people on the opposite end of the sidewalk. She waved to them excitedly and ran up.

"What're you guys doing up so early on a Saturday?" she asked breathlessly.

"Define 'early', Mariah," Samantha rolled her eyes. "Ten AM isn't exactly early for me."

Mariah looked expectantly at Cleo, who laughed and held up her hands in defeat. "I've lived with Samantha all my life, Mariah, and had to share a room with her for two years. Sorry, but ten in the morning isn't exactly early for me either."

"Oh, whatever. Listen, Mr. Dickenson's coming to our school on Monday to choose the players from each team who are going t the Championships. They've already got Ray and Lee from the White Tigers and Robert and Jonnie from the Majestics, but we still need to choose from the Bladebreakers and you guys. So be sure to practice for Monday."

As Mariah walked away, Cleo suddenly said, "So I guess that means you're going to the Championships, huh?"

"Why only me?" said Samantha in confusion.

"Because you're our captain, and the best."

Samantha looked at her friend with concern. "Cleo, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're never like this. You're usually so exited about this sort of thing."

"I have a lot on my mind right now."

Samantha didn't pursue the subject and they walked on in silence until they reached home again. This time they had reached the back gate. Samantha looked surprised. "I thought there was no way to find this gate through the city."

Cleo shrugged and pushed it open. Samantha suddenly grabbed her arm and stood stock still, staring into space. It had happened once before. She and a friend and snuck around like this. Only her friend was a boy. And they were both children.

_Flashback_

"_Come _on, _Rissa," whined Kai, yanking his friend along by her hand. "Boris won't find us here and they don't need us until after lunch."_

_Karissa looked suspiciously at the dark entrance to the wood. "Are you sure it's safe, Kai?"_

_Kai snorted. "Where do you think I disappear off to whenever I have the chance? This place is completely animal free, except bugs. The older boys use it as a training ground sometimes."_

_Karissa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and finally let Kai yank her into the wood._

"_I really can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess you were right," Karissa stretched and yawned on the green grass, one of the few snow-free places._

_Kai grinned in triumph. "I'm _always_ right, Rissa," he said smugly. "You're the only one who didn't know it."_

_Karissa threw a rock at him, which he dodged with ease. "Come on, Miss Karissa, you can do better than that." said Kai in his best imitation of Boris._

"_Oh, really?" said Karissa, sneakily picking up a rock from behind her and hiding it in her pocket. "Then I advise you to run Kai, because I'm mad, and we both know what happens then."_

"_Kai! Karissa!" Tala came running towards them. "Boris wants to see you two," he panted. "And he's really angry!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Muhahaha! Cliffie! How's Samantha going to react to such a clear and vivid memory? Review and you shall soon know.


	6. Remembering

"I-I need to go, Cleo," said Samantha hurriedly, running back to the house. She ran full speed into her room, slammed the door and dropped onto her bed.

"This can't be happening," she whispered to herself. "No, this can't be happening. I managed to block him out for so long and just because I see him again I have flashbacks?"

She knew nobody could answer that question.

_Ah, finally realized, have you?_

'You knew?' screeched Samantha in her head. She whipped out her blade from her pocket and glared at the vixen.

_Well, child, I have access to all your memories… and a Bitbeast gets bored when its mistress doesn't remember anything. So I did some digging into your mind had a good result._

"Result!" screeched Samantha out loud. "I remembered a guy I've been trying to forget about for years! Do you have any idea how painful all these memories are? And _why_? Because my Bitbeast had to _dig through my mind_!"

_Control your volume, my mistress. Your friends are going to think you're crazy if you keep shouting. _You could tell Vera was amused.

"Ugh!" Samantha flung a pillow at the door just as a knock sounded.

"What?!" she asked viciously.

"It's just your grandfather, Rissa."

"Come in," she still sounded grumpy.

"Ah," said Mr. Dickenson as he came in. He picked up the pillow from the ground and lowered himself onto one of the chairs near the bed. He glanced around his granddaughter's room and had to admit that the child had brought laughter back into her mother's room.

The walls had remained a pale mauve, but they were now covered with souvenirs from all around the world. Several pictures were stuck to the wall. Right in the middle of the mess there was a large portrait of a young woman with turquoise eyes and long midnight black hair, beautifully curly. She wore a long, violet gown and stood behind a chair in which a much younger Mr. Dickenson sat. The girl's head was tilted slightly to one side and there was a soft smile on her face. Her husband-to-be had painted the picture.

Samantha's father had been a young artist while her mother had been a beyblader. She had trained using the beyblades her father developed. When Cecelia and Valor Howard had met, Valor had been completely harmless. He had fallen under her spell the minute their eyes had locked. Cecelia had trusted him completely and Mr. Dickenson had approved of the match, so nothing stopped them from getting married. Unfortunately, it was the summer of his wedding that he had met Voltaire.

The old man had offered him several job opportunities, and Valor had become increasingly wealthy. His wife remained the patient and caring young woman that she had been, but money changed her husband. His money went to his head and the expenses he made were well out of his income.

Cecelia had put up with his behavior for five years, and she had been happy. For in her third year, Karissa had been born. The child had been a comfort to her, but she had started to fear her husband. She tried to leave him, but Valor had started to become more and more aggressive. He had started to believe Voltaire as a father, and had taken his advice. Though the divorce papers had been produced, Cecelia had disappeared in the middle of the night. Not a soul knew where she was. Her husband was accused of murder, but there was no evidence.

Karissa had been five years old when her mother had disappeared. Voltaire had been strangely cold towards Valor and a note from Cecelia had said she had wanted her daughter to be cared for by Voltaire. Valor had not protested much. He didn't want his daughter anyway. Mr. Dickenson was unable to get his granddaughter back due to some difficulties. But he respected his daughter's wishes and Karissa had been well looked after at the Abbey.

"Well, my dear," said Mr. Dickenson casually. "I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"Who Kai is," said Mr. Dickenson. "It is actually because of you that he's the team captain of the Bladebreakers. Remember you told me about him?"

Samantha blinked and then slammed a hand to her forehead. "Please, grandfather, don't you start as well."

"Start what?"

"This stupid Bitbeast of mine is the reason I remembered Kai when I'd much rather forget about him."

"You can't always run from your past, Karissa," said her grandfather sharply. "When it comes back to haunt you, the experiences will e more painful than before."

"Trust me, I already know that," she muttered and closed her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone now," said her grandfather, getting up. "Lunch is at one, as usual. I'm expecting company and you and the other girls are to some and greet them. Nothing very formal." With that the old man turned and left.

"Great," muttered Samantha. "Just perfect! When I want to be alone, stupid company has to come and ruin it!"

She got up and picked up her cell phone. She didn't feel like facing any of the girls now, so she just sent a message to all of them, telling them what her grandfather had told her. Apparently, they were all exited. Sasha and Melissa seemed to be out of the house and Cleo was probably still in the garden.

* * *

** I know, short chapter and long awaited update! but internet problems are increasing!! just pray and maybe i'll have a new chapter up in about a week or five days. and, reviewers or not, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chief Guests, Green and contacts?

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE… VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**HEY!**

**Notice the change in title? I know, not the best choice but I had never planned the old title anyway, so I figured changing it would be better. So, please enjoy this chapter, which probably sheds more light on the Samantha/Kai thingy.**

ENJOY!!

* * *

'_Now, now, little one,' _said Vera patiently. She pawed at the soft carpet on the floor and lay back down. '_Sometimes listening to an elder is a good way to sort things out.'_

"Not in this case," said Samantha shortly as she slowly ran a brush through her wet hair. Having only come out of the shower five minutes ago, leaving half an hour for the guests to arrive, she was in no mood to talk. She sat at her dressing table with three mirrors around her, enabling her to see herself from all angles. She still had the preparations to oversee, seeing as her grandfather had gone to escort a few people back.

Vera stared at her through large, unblinking eyes. Samantha held her gaze in the mirror for a while, but was forced to look away. Vera had come out of her beyblade only minutes before, intending to try and talk some sense into her mistress.

'_My little one,' _said Vera kindly. '_Why do you try to forget the past? Embrace it with hope for the future. The boy is not Voltaire's pawn anymore. He is his own master now.'_

"I don't trust him. The phoenix and the fox never had any past, and we will have no future."

'_You deny the happy past you shared with the boy? You trusted him all those years ago, when you two were nothing more than harmless children. Sometimes childish intuition is the thing to trust.' _Vera stood on all fours and padded towards Samantha. Taking a soft curl in her mouth, she laid it across the girl's shoulder and spoke, '_just as this lock of hair keeps the same roots with its fellows, you and the Phoenix share a similar bond. A bond which unfortunately has been growing weaker, but has a chance to strengthen itself once more.'_

Samantha laid down her brush and looked straight at the vixen looking at her with love-filled eyes. Her own were moist with tears. 'But it's hard,' she said, almost childishly.

'_There are two paths awaiting you,'_ said Vera gently. _'But you must choose._ _One is easy; ignore the boy completely, refuse to acknowledge the fact he exists, and break your own her heart in the process. The other is not so hard; show that you remember, gain his friendship, his trust once more.' _The vixen began to disappear back into the blade, but her last words still haunted Samantha. _'Gain his love once more.'_

* * *

"Yes, Johnson, the third drawer in the right hand cupboard. There will be three boxes of silverware. Bring the largest with the golden 'C' inscribed on it." said Samantha patiently to the nervous butler. He nodded and went off. Immediately, the head chef appeared on her right instead.

"_Ces_ _absurde, _Mademoiselle Howard!" He shouted, waving his hands up in the air. "Zees assistants, zey insist that there be no prunes made for dessert!"

"Now, Philippe," said Samantha patiently, ignoring the ache in her head. "Why not make a pudding instead of prunes? Some people may not like them, you see."

The Frenchman looked sour but succumbed to the request. Next, a maid came.

"Miss Howard, we need cream colored towels for the powder-rooms, but we have none."

"Beige will work just as well, Eva. The tiles are white, are they not? Now, is that all?"

The people surrounding her didn't respond and Samantha gratefully went back to her room. The other girls were still getting ready, and Samantha still had her hair to do. She had purposely pulled it into a loose bun atop her head with the front bangs held back.

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard a car draw up. Remembering her grandfather's request, she reluctantly pulled her hair out of its tight clasp and let it tumble down in slightly wet locks around her shoulders. She ran down the remaining steps and hurriedly pulled at her loose strands with her fingers in an attempt to make them look presentable.

She opened the large glass doors as people got out of the car. Hearing a clattering noise from the kitchen, Samantha winced and looked back to see what had fallen. She deciphered from the yells and swear-words in French that someone had probably dropped a dish. Turing back to the door, she froze as a pair of mahogany eyes locked with hers.

He was inches away from her, one hand resting on the doorframe. His raised eyebrows were a clear indication that her expression wasn't one of pleasure. She blinked slowly and began to back away, not caring if it seemed rude. Memories were flowing back into her brain, making her head swim and her eyes hurt. It was hard to think. She suddenly realized how intense those eyes were, almost as if they could read her very soul. Normally, she would have masked her emotions with a look of cold arrogance, but it was becoming increasingly hard to keep the façade up. The back of her foot came in contact with the stairs and she began to climb them backwards, her eyes never leaving those of the boy who seemed to be highly interested by her movements.

Her back hit the bedroom door and she leaned against it, closing her eyes. She was vaguely aware of her grandfather asking the servants if they had seen her.

"Kai, you came in first. Did you see her?" he sounded angry.

"No." the answer was short, but Samantha felt as if her life had been hanging on those words. She had no energy to face her grandfather at the moment. Trying to ignore the fact how deep and smooth his voice sounded, she twisted open the knob and stumbled inside.

'_It seems you have chosen,' _Vera's soothing voice calmed her and she sat down on her bed.

_What did I choose? _Samantha was desperate. Tears trickled down her pale, flawless skin and she took a deep breath.

'_That is something you must find out for yourself, my little one,' _the vixen spoke through thoughts. _'But rest assured; the Phoenix is still your friend._ Vera slowly left her mistress's mind, leaving the girl to her own thoughts.

_But is that really what I want?_ Thought Samantha as she began to brush her hair again. _Do I really want him for a friend again? He was my best friend but…_

She let her thoughts wander aimlessly until a knock on her door roused her. Blinking in surprise, she saw her brush was still held in mid-hair. She quickly ran it through her hair a few times and called for the person to come in. Thinking it was Cleo, she quickly said, "Cleo, do me a favor and tell Johnson to make sure the silverware is set out in its respective boxes so grandfather can choose himself."

A quiet chuckle mad her realize that Cleo wasn't at the door. Her grandfather smiled at her kindly and said, "Well, my chief guests are here, as you probably know. Everyone else is arriving, so I suggest you come down."

"Umm, of course," flustered, Samantha grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her waves bounced energetically she hurriedly ran a brush through them.

"Call the other girls, would you? Oh, and," Mr. Dickenson turned to leave. "Make sure Sasha isn't wearing green again."

Samantha rolled her eyes. Sasha's favorite color was green, and it made her complexion look darker than it was. She then applied make-up to look fairer, and her grandfather always shuddered when his guests saw her. She looked quite indecent.

While applying a purple gloss to her lips, Samantha examined herself in the mirror with a critical eye. In her grandfather's language, casual lunches were formal events. She had dressed accordingly, in a black tank-top of some soft material. A knee length burgundy skirt with crystals sewed at the hem added some glitter to her otherwise plain clothes. The gems reflected the light and looked to be in different colors. Her red flat heeled sandals had straps winding up her ankles and made a ticking sound as she walked on the marble floor.

Nodding to her reflection in the mirror, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Well, better to face him sooner than later, right?

'_And maybe it won't be such a dreadful happening,' _Vera's voice was calm and soothing

"Let's just make maybe the keyword, huh?" muttered Samantha to herself. She walked out of the room and made her way to Cleo's room, which joined to the other girls'.

"Red looks good on you," complimented the brunette as she smiled at her friend, who was fanning herself with a magazine. With a blue denim jacket over a red shirt and jeans and her hair in the usual ponytail, Cleo was able to rival even Samantha in looks.

"Are you sure? It's not a really formal outfit," said Cleo worriedly. She glanced at her reflection.

"You look lovely, as usual. Now do me a favor and make sure Sasha isn't wearing green. If she is, I'll kill her."

Cleo scurried off to save their team-mate while Samantha knocked on Melissa's door. Melissa herself opened it and smiled nervously. "Is this alright?"

Melissa wore a cream colored top with the sleeves pulled back, jeans and trainers. The outfit was simple, but she still looked pretty. But…

"Melissa, what are you going to do with your hair?"

Auburn hair covering her eyes, Melissa smiled nervously. "I hurt my hand while typing, so I can't pull it back."

"Then just do this," Samantha grabbed a hair-clips and pulled a few strands back, expertly clipping them.

She examined her handiwork. "Now, just take off your glasses."

"But I can't see without them!"

"What are contacts for?" demanded Samantha. She threw the box to the redhead and walked into Sasha's room.

"No green!" said Cleo happily.

Samantha eyed Sasha's attire. She wore a red top with only one spaghetti strap, leaving her other shoulder bare. Dark blue jeans and 6 inch black heels completed the outfit.

"Well, at least it's not green," said Samantha diplomatically. "Now, let's go downstairs to meet the 'chief guests' before grandfather sends up a search party."

"Who are they?" asked Melissa curiously, her eyes red from poking herself trying to get her contacts in.

"The Bladebreakers and some other teams probably," answered Samantha carelessly.

Cleo threw her friend a look. Samantha returned her gaze with an icy demeanor of cold indifference. Cleo started slightly at the emotion in her friend's eyes. Hurt, confusion, anger… the list was endless.

"We are so having a talk after this lunch, Sam," said Cleo in an undertone.

Samantha merely shrugged and knocked on the drawing room door. Concealing her discomfort, she pushed it open and gulped back a surge of a stranger emotion. Fear.


	8. Battles and Teaming Up

"Come in," Mr. Dickenson's voice was cheerful and calm. The troupe of girls walked in and sat down. Samantha saw her grandfather's white mustache twitch lightly on perceiving Sasha, but he wisely refrained from saying anything and turned his attention to her.

She noted that she had been right about the guests. Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Max, Kai, Mariah, Hilary, Tala, Bryan, whom she recognized from the Abbey, Lee and two other boys whom she didn't know were all sitting in the drawing room. One of them had flaming red hair and a haughty expression to rival even Kai's. The other had violet hair and sat with his arms folded. Both were pale and at first glance Samantha termed them to be the Majestics.

"Ah, yes. Here are my girls," Mr. Dickenson made the introductions and Samantha heard the boy with red hair referred to as Jonnie while the other was Robert.

"Now, my dear," said her grandfather to her. "I've been debating on this matter for a while, and after getting some help from Kenny," he gestured to the orange-haired boy who smiled sheepishly. "We have decided who is to represent your team in the tournament."

"Is that fair?" Samantha interrupted cuttingly.

Her grandfather raised his eyebrows. "Considering the fact that this year's team does not have experienced bladers in the fields of tag-team matches, it's only fair that we go according to stats. You girls are experienced in that area. We have some last minute entries as well," he nodded to Tala and Bryan. "And Kenny has managed to get some information on Perro," he turned to Cleo. "But we must still see what he can do. So, if you are willing, a little demonstration after lunch."

Cleo shrugged as if it didn't matter to her and Mr. Dickenson turned back to Samantha. "I gave him all the information I could about Vera, but unfortunately, that wasn't enough. So, he would-"

"Not a demonstration," interjected Kenny hastily. "I've heard of the Jewel Light attack and I think I want to keep my skin."

"I have other attacks."

"Really?" Kenny looked exited.

"Bitbeasts with more than one attack are rare," said Kai, a little coldly from the shadowy part of the room.

Samantha felt indignation bubble up inside of her, but she was cut off by Tyson. "Aww, come on old sour-puss," he said, completely oblivious to the signs Ray was giving him, indicating for him to shut up. "Try not to underestimate her too much. She's probably more than a match for you anyway."

If looks could kill, Tyson would definitely have been dead and buried. Samantha chocked back a laugh at Tyson's expression of shock and was sure that nobody had understood the comment, but she saw Jonnie look suspicious.

"Now," continued Mr. Dickenson as if no interruption had occurred. "Samantha, I want you to battle one of the boys here," he nodded to Robert, who moved his head slightly to show he was willing. "Robert is one of the strongest bladers in Europe, and they mostly have the same style. You remember your past battles, I hope?"

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good, now, time for lunch."

The meal was a quiet affair for her, but Samantha knew perfectly well that Mariah was trying to catch her attention. She, Hilary, Ray, Max and Tyson were talking and Mariah kept trying to draw the leader of the Hex Girls into the conversation, but Samantha was perfectly aware of her intentions. She only answered when she needed to and remained silent when nobody applied to her, which most unfortunately wasn't often. But whatever the topic was, everyone seemed to have a say in it. Kai had even gone as far to grunt when Mariah asked him something. The two Majestics, Demolition Boys and Lee kept joining in at intervals and Mr. Dickenson seemed interested as well.

She was seated next to her grandfather, who was at the head of the table. Next to her was Kai, and they seemed to have a mutual agreement of neither touching nor talking to one another. Samantha was perfectly satisfied and she was sure Kai, who never talked much anyway, wasn't bothered.

After lunch, Mr. Dickenson accompanied the teens to the garden, where servants had set up the dish.

"You first Cleo," said Kenny, opening his laptop. "Why don't you battle…" he glanced around and said, "Tala, you up for it?"

Tala, who had been looking in the opposite direction, nodded absently. Samantha received a poke in the ribs from Mariah and suppressed a smile. Tala winked at Cleo before fitting his blade in his launcher. Cleo, though slightly pink, rolled her eyes carelessly and fitted her own, pure white blade in a matching launcher.

Tyson stood near the centre. "Three, two one, let it rip!"

The two blades landed in the dish and immediately began attacking each other. Tala smirked at Cleo and said, "Don't take it personally, Cleopatra, but I don't go easy on anyone."

Cleo tossed her hair over one shoulder and grinned back cheekily. "And I don't go easy on guys just because they're cute."

Samantha could see Tala was completely taken aback by her response and he lost concentration for a few seconds. But that precious time was all Cleo needed.

"Perro! Finish him!"

The magnificent she-wolf appeared and charged with full speed at her the opposing blade. Tala switched into attack mode as well.

"Walburg! Ice storm!"

The two blades clashed in a shower of sparks and shards of ice. Samantha saw a shard hit Cleo's cheek and create a small cut, which drew out crimson blood. But Cleo hardly seemed to notice, which was probably a good thing. Her friend hated blood.

Finally, a loud bang sounded and smoke filled the garden. Coughing and spluttering, the two opponents peered through the haze to make out the figures of two blades, both lying still in the dish.

The smoke slowly cleared and Samantha saw with satisfaction that both Tala and Kai were stunned with the result. They had obviously underestimated Cleo. Samantha inwardly laughed. Well, they could see very clearly now that the girl wasn't just a pretty face. She wouldn't be on the team, best friend or not, if she wasn't talented.

"Err, so I guess Cleo wins the match."

Tyson's voice jolted Tala back to his senses. His first reaction was to scowl, but the fact that Cleo was standing less than a foot away from him didn't help. So he changed the frown into a charming smile and said, "Well, you got lucky, but next time I won't go easy on you."

Cleo rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, I've never met anyone more conceited in my life." She tossed him his blade and walked back to her friend.

"Good enough for you, Captain?"

Samantha smiled. "I didn't expect you to beat Tala," she admitted. "But a tie was exactly what I was hoping for, if not expecting. Now," she pointed to her cut. "Get Melissa to check that."

Cleo nodded and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Go knock that guy dead," whispered Cleo. Samantha, having no idea who she was referring to, merely shrugged and made her way to the dish.

"Well, lest see if you're as good a blader as Kai gives you credit for."

Robert's remark left Samantha bewildered. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," he said. "Kai seems to believe that you are an exceptionally talented person who has complete control over her Bitbeast."

"What else has he been saying?"

"Things which are obviously none of your concern," said Robert.

Samantha raised her eyebrows, a dangerous gleam coming into her eyes. Her Bitbeast was able to channel her mistress's emotions into herself, increasing her power level. Vera could tell her mistress was offended and her voice rang clearly in her mind.

_This boy underestimates you. The match will be yours easily._

'_I don't want you to reveal yourself any more than necessary,' _thought back Samantha._ 'One attack to finish him off.'_

_As you wish._

"Right, you guys ready?" Tyson stepped up to the dish.

Robert attached his blade to the launcher and Samantha pulled out her mauve blade, letting the chip flash in the sun. She could feel Vera's eagerness for a battle, but there was another eagerness which frightened her. Vera had been originally the Bitbeast of death, due to her formidable attacks. But generations of careful handling had been good for her. She was now harmless when it came to killing, but quite powerful despite it all.

She got ready and Tyson raised an arm. "There, two, one, let it rip!" his arm came down in a swiping motion and the two beyblades collided in midair.

'_I want to make this quick and painless, but long enough for Kenny to get my stats.'_

Vera heard her mistress's request and acted accordingly. She showed her speed, her power and her defense. Robert threw attack after attack and Vera met it head-on.

"Her power is off the charts!" exclaimed Kenny. "And she's not even _doing _anything."

"It isn't always about your strength," said Samantha, her eyes never leaving the clashing beyblades. "Defense and speed require power as well."

"Alright, that's it. Finish her!" Robert sounded frustrated. Samantha knew why. She hadn't even broken a sweat and he looked as if he had just fought in a tournament.

"This quickly? I was just getting warmed up. But if you insist…" Samantha grinned devilishly. "Vera! Jewel Shadow!"

Vera rose out of the blade with a cry and her tails glowed violet. Bathed in the color, Robert's beyblade seemed incapable of going anywhere. Suddenly, a ghoulish shadow began creeping from beneath the vixen's paws and crept slowly towards the opponent.

"What is this?" asked Robert in amazement.

"This," said Samantha levelly. "Is one of my perfected attacks."

The black shadow, like a huge blanket, covered the beyblade. Robert tried to call his Bitbeast, but in vain. Vera's shadow prevented him from doing anything.

A pinprick of light began to pear through the darkness. It grew bigger and bigger until the whole dish was glowing brilliantly. Then, a sound like a cannon firing was heard and Robert's blade was thrown out of the dish, while Samantha's just spun there like nothing had happened.

"Uh, okay," Tyson sounded confused. "Samantha wins."

Robert picked up his beyblade from the ground and stuck out his hand at Samantha, who had just called her blade back to her. "I underestimated you," he admitted. "And for that, I apologize."

Surprised, but pleased at receiving an apology, she accepted his hand. She then turned to her friends, namely Ray, Lee, Mariah, Cleo, Melissa, Sasha and her grandfather. Seeing their surprised expressions, she couldn't help but chuckle warmly and ask, "What, you didn't expect me to _lose, _did you?"

"No, I absolutely didn't," said her grandfather. He smiled at her. "But that was quite extravagant."

Samantha shrugged. "Well, Vera's that type of Bitbeast."

"And I'm glad she is," said Mariah. Then she said in a sly tone, "Adds a bit of glamour to your otherwise _dull _profile doesn't it girls?"

Seeing their Captain's death glare, the girls merely nodded weakly, but Sasha shook her head vehemently.

"Hilarious, Mariah. You're quite the comedian," said Samantha sarcastically.

"I try," responded the pink-haired girl, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Glamour or not, that was a good match," said Ray and Lee nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," she said smilingly. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Kai's eye and could have sworn there was a smile on his face before she had looked. But that was quite impossible. Getting a smile out of Kai Hiwatari was like getting jam from a stone.

* * *

"Well, Kenny, now that your data is there, what have you got for us?" asked Mr. Dickenson that evening. Everyone was still there. They had opted to stay and see who was selected from the girls. Kenny had been given the basement lab for his work. Mr. Dickenson and Ray had jus come to check on him.

"Well, sir, it's a tough choice," admitted Kenny. "But according to stats, it's Cleo and Samantha, no doubt about that."

The old man nodded. "But otherwise?"

"Well, no matter what, it's still these two. But I can see that if Sasha improves her technique, she could be as good as them. Melissa's already said she's rather help me in the technical work, so that doesn't matter."

"To be on the safe side, I'd say we should go with Cleo and Samantha, don't you?" said Ray. "Samantha says that Sasha's really lazy sometimes."

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "That she is. Well, Kenny, what do you think?"

"That's the only plan we've got."

"I suppose so. Now, about the tag-teams…"

"Yeah, about that," Kenny adjusted his glasses. "There's only one person I can find who can rival or beat Samantha. Cleo can go with Tala, that's easy, and we'll keep Bryan as a reserve."

"But who can team up with Samantha?"

Kenny winced. "She might not like it, and neither will he, but Kai's the only one for the job."

Ray blinked. Then he nodded. "I know what you mean. They have almost the identical style."

"If it's the only way," said Mr. Dickenson. "Then I'm sure Samantha will consent. And Kai will have no problem. They are the ideal match, are they?"

Kenny nodded and Ray grinned. "Don't let Mariah hear you. She'll think you want to be a matchmaker, sir."

"Between these two?" Mr. Dickenson chuckled. "I can't say I haven't thought of it myself."

Kenny laughed. "And I think that with Ray and Lee, Max and Tyson, Cleo and Tala, Samantha and Kai, Robert and Jonnie and Bryan as a reserve, we're sure to win."

* * *

**And update! wow! with five cousins, two sets of grandparents and three friends living in the same house as me, its a woonder i was able to update! but i did...**

**soooo... do i get some reviews for my work? bless you if you're going to review!!**


	9. It'll Keep Haunting You

"Come _on,_ Samantha!" moaned Sasha.

"No," responded her Captain shortly. "I won't give the rest of the team trouble just because you want something."

"Who wants something?" asked Ray, coming into the meeting room. Samantha snatched up her blade and grabbed her bag. She nodded shortly t Ray and walked out. Sasha followed her, leaving a very bemused Ray behind.

It was Monday, school was over and Samantha had stayed back for a while. Nobody knew why and her team had been forced to stay back with her. She and Cleo were the only ones who could drive and the car was Samantha's. The other two were leaning against the doors when Samantha and Sasha arrived.

"Get in," said Samantha shortly. She sat in the driver's seat of the black Mercedes and Cleo silently sat in the front seat.

"So, how was practice?" asked Melissa hesitantly, trying to start a conversation.

Samantha didn't answer and focused on the road. Cleo wisely refrained from saying anything and fidgeted with her seat belt. Sasha sat moodily in the back and kept throwing dirty looks at the girl behind the wheel.

Sasha had been disappointed that she wouldn't make the team and had been insisting that she should be given another try. It was only fair. Unfortunately for her, the only people that would listen to her without snapping were Kenny and Melissa. So she had taken to annoying Samantha. Unfortunately for her, Samantha had been in no mood to listen. Ever since she had found out that she was blading with Kai, all her confidence in her abilities seemed to slip. It didn't show during her normal life, but the girls were aware that she usually spent half of her time practicing and didn't get enough sleep at night.

She hadn't realized that Kai was acting the same way. Even after weeks, they hadn't said more than two words to one another. She had accidentally bumped into him once and had merely walked away without even a glance behind her.

"Umm, Samantha?" asked Cleo tentatively. "You didn't come for the meeting in the room this morning. Was something wrong?"

"No, nothing," said Samantha shortly.

Cleo didn't push the subject and Samantha drove into the smooth gravel driveway of the house. She parked in the garage and got out, slamming the door behind her. The others were barely out of the car when Samantha slammed her bedroom door upstairs.

**!!**

'_Once again, are you going to lock yourself away from your friends?' _asked Vera calmly. She drew her tail around herself and gazed at her mistress with the unblinking gaze she always used.

"I'd rather just avoid them at the moment," said Samantha shortly. She tried reading, but snapped her book shut after a few attempts.

'_Or you could talk to them.'_

"There are always two options," said Samantha, playing with a loose curl which had come out of her bun. She was lying on her stomach on the bed. School books were open in front of her. She was trying to do home-work, and failing miserably.

Knocking on the door drew her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she said, sitting up.

One of the butlers entered and bowed respectfully. "Miss Howard, your grandfather wishes to see you, Miss Melissa and Miss Cleo at his office right away."

"Have Johnson prepare the car, please," said Samantha, climbing off the bed. "And inform Cleo and Melissa."

The man nodded and left. Samantha went to her huge walk-in closet and carelessly picked up a black tank top and a pair of form fitting jeans. If her grandfather only wanted to see her and Cleo then it was not an important event and she could wear what she wanted.

She got ready in a record of fifteen minutes and was brushing her hair when Cleo shouted from her room opposite Samantha's.

"Samantha, we're late! Come on!"

"What am I supposed to do while you guys are gone?" whined Sasha.

Samantha shrugged and Melissa fidgeted nervously as Cleo said, "Practice, Sasha. I want you to try that flip on the launch trick Samantha showed us."

The drive to the BBA was eerily quiet. Normally, they had Sasha to make them laugh and Melissa going on again and again about some new move they should learn or explaining how to work the new upgrades she had made. Cleo would usually listen, and Samantha would just smile or quietly agree. But without Sasha and Melissa too scared to speak, even Cleo kept quiet and Samantha's mind was too much in turmoil to even notice the silence.

"Move," said Samantha as she parked the car. Melissa scrambled out hurriedly and Cleo got out after her. They walked up the steps into the building and the secretary, a young woman with a cheerful countenance, told them to go in.

"Everyone's been waiting for you," she added. Cleo and Samantha had just exchanged looks when Melissa opened the door and the noises coming from inside abruptly stopped. Inside the large office was the whole team. Max, Kenny, Tyson, Ray, Lee, Brian, Tala, Kai, Jonnie and Robert all returned the girls' look of surprise.

"Ah, nice of you girls to join us," said Mr. Dickenson cheerily from behind his desk. "Come, sit down and lets all hear what Kenny has to say to us."

Melissa and Cleo immediately sat down in the chairs nearest to the door. Samantha leaned against the wall and folded her arms. In the other corner, Kai was standing in the same position. Mr. Dickenson seemed to notice and grinned.

Kenny looked up from his computer and suddenly all eyes were on him. Perhaps Samantha's expression wasn't very encouraging, because he stuttered slightly when he caught her eye. Finally pulling himself together, he said, "Well, you guys already know your partners. Seeing as the championships are two tag-team battles and one single this year, we decided that teaming up people with skills and moves which match was a good thing. So far, though, only two pairs show real matches." He glanced at the screen and continued, "Samantha and Kai show more potential than any of you, but Cleo and Tala are not so far behind. I wanted t check the stats again, so maybe you guys would be willing to battle each other?"

Samantha and Kai simultaneously shrugged and Mr. Dickenson said, "You can decide on that later. What else is there, Kenny?"

"Captains," he responded immediately. "The best pair needs to be appointed Co-Captains. The rules clearly say that the burden will belong to both. Everything they do needs to be decided together."

"Well, then, me and Max will be honored to take the burden, Chief," said Tyson, standing up proudly.

Kenny cut him off. "It doesn't work like that, Tyson. We need to go according to statistics again. And _again_, it shows that the best pairs out of all of you are Samantha and Kai and Tala and Cleo."

"What about us?" demanded Tyson indignantly.

"You and Max may be a good pair, but you need to work together. Every pair should have a special attack of their own. Ray and Lee have one and so do Jonnie and Robert. Brian will only play in emergencies, so we don't have to worry about him."

"So you're saying," said Samantha quietly. "That every pair needs to have a joint attack, perfected before the qualifying rounds in two months? Sorry, but that's highly unlikely."

"Nothings impossible," said Cleo. "If we work together, then maybe it can be done."

"But _only_ if we work together," said Kenny. "We all know the rivalries, so please decide on your differences now. If we want to win, we need to be on good terms. Maybe not the best of friends, but at least tolerate one another. Can you guys do that?"

Nobody answered.

**!!**

"Will you actually talk to Kai now?" asked Cleo quietly that night. Mr. Dickenson was late at the office, Melissa was in the basement with Sasha and the other two were upstairs in the attic.

Samantha sighed and closed her book. She knew Cleo would ask her eventually. "Honestly? I have no idea. I guess I'll have to, but the fact we're the most compatible couple Kenny can find does not encourage me."

"Eh," Cleo grinned. "When you say that…"

"Not the time for jokes," snapped Samantha.

"I still can't get why you're overreacting," said Cleo. She waved a hand dismissively. "He's probably forgotten about everything as much as you remember everything."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to the guy! Say hello, don't try and kill him with you're glares, I don't know!" exclaimed Cleo. "Think! You're the one who's good at this!"

Samantha grinded her teeth and looked as if she wanted to scream. "There's a reason I'm not doing any of those things."

"You're scared, Samantha. Just admit it," said Cleo sharply.

"Why would I be scared of him?"

"Not him, of you're past coming back to haunt you. Well, guess what? It'll keep haunting you until you face it."


	10. Report To The Principal

"Cleo; the insightful one. Who would've thought?" said Samantha to herself as she slammed her locker closed. She was always irritated on Monday mornings, not understanding the point of _giving_ a two-day weekend when you'd have to trudge back to school anyway.

Cleo was still speaking to her, but kept bringing up the subject of talking to Kai again and again. Samantha had glared, refused and even shouted on one occasion, but Cleo was stubborn. Samantha also had the sneaking suspicion that Tala was somehow included in Cleo's scheme. How else could she know so much about Kai? Samantha herself never talked about him.

"Ugh, I hate those two," she muttered in an undertone as she entered he English class. Joy, oh joy. She had Boris first period.

"Hi!" greeted Hilary cheerfully. Seeing Samantha tight expression however, she looked sympathetic. "Not a Monday morning person, I see."

"You see right," groaned Samantha, dropping her bag beside her desk. She sat down and slammed her head down upon her folded arms. "But try talking to me on Sunday night. You'll probably get your head bitten off."

"Thanks for the warning," said Hilary jokingly. "But is something else bothering you? And why aren't you here with Cleo?"

"Cleopatra was coming with her boyfriend. She dumped me to go see him."

"Is she really going out with Tala?" Hilary's interest perked up.

"No, at least, I don't think so," Samantha groaned again and looked up. "Thinking makes my brain hurt. Oh, and I hate Boris."

"Who doesn't?" Hilary shook her head. "You know all about BEGA, right?"

"I was in Spain. The craze was reaching us, but we survived. Sasha was all for it. For her, it's all about winning. For the rest of us, it's the game that matters."

"She seems really different from the rest of you," said Hilary thoughtfully.

"She's a spoilt brat," said Samantha simply. "She got her Bitbeast through heritage, not by earning it. Admittedly, so did I, but I keep it in shape. Her Bitbeast grows lazy, and she doesn't practice herself."

"You're too hard on Sasha, Samantha," said Cleo, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Not my fault she can't practice. She chose me for her captain when she knew I was a slave-driver."

"You're a lot like Kai in that aspect," said Hilary. "He's horrible during practice."

Cleo smirked and sat down in front of Samantha. "Still denying it?" she muttered to Hilary wouldn't hear.

Samantha's head was once again resting on her arms. She ignored Cleo completely and lifted her head. Absently opening the hair clip which held her hair, she shook her bangs back and was in the process of clipping her hair again when Boris entered the room.

He looked around with a cold, cruel smile on his face. Samantha hurriedly clipped her hair back. Unfortunately, in her haste, her bangs came out and covered her eyes. Samantha hurriedly opened the book and tried to look absorbed in it as Boris began reading.

They were halfway through the first chapter when the door to the class opened and someone walked in. Boris tapped on his desk impatiently as the stuttering boy delivered his message. Boris clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"If she wanted to see them, she should have asked before I started teaching!" Boris frowned and the boy said something in a low voice. "Very well. Samantha Howard and Kai Hiwatari, report to the principal's office. Now."

Samantha hurriedly stood up and shoved her books into her bag. She was halfway to the door when Boris coldly told her to wait.

"Kai, I believe I said you both were to go."

"What for?" Kai sounded bored.

Boris grinded his teeth in annoyance. Samantha could tell he didn't want to show his temper in front of everyone.

"Because I said so, boy, now get moving!"

Kai shrugged and swung his bag over his shoulder. He passed Boris and without looking back passed Samantha and walked out. She huffily rolled her eyes and followed.

Kai seemed to make no effort to slow down once they were in the hall and Samantha deliberately lagged behind to make it look as if they weren't walking together. She was too distracted to bother to hurry up anyway. She was still wondering why she had to go to the _principal_'s office, of all the places. She didn't remember getting into trouble, so why was she going?

* * *

**Hehehe, I'm evil! P**

**Cliffie!! Why oh why are these two innocent people being called to the office? Ha! That's for me to know and you to find out!**

**Ok, I know the chapter is really short, so I'll give you another one in a couple of hours. My internet is busted right now, so maybe you'll get it quicker! or maybe you'll get it tomorrow. im having exams, so quick updates aren't my thing right now. sorry!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated!! And I always reply, so please do review!!**


	11. Friendship never hurt anyone

Samantha glared at Kai and knocked on the door impatiently. Someone told them to come in and Kai opened the door and pushed past her. Rolling her eyes, Samantha followed and shut the door behind her.

The office was small and circular. The woman behind the desk was grim-faced and old. She wore a crisp business suit and had brown hair cropped short. Several papers littered her desk. She raised her eyes and nodded for the two to sit.

Samantha knew Miss Hora liked her, though she had no idea why. But the exact opposite seemed to go for Kai. She glared at him for a few seconds before returning to her papers ad ignoring him completely. She spoke directly to Samantha.

"Samantha, your grandfather just called. He would like you and Kai to meet him at his office. If I'm not mistaken, you both have Science last of all today. You are excused from it. You will drive there , Kai," she added sharply.

Kai snorted. "I can't go. I have to be home."

"I've spoken to your aunt. She has said she can do without you for a day. And Samantha, make sure your team reports to the office as well, but after school. I want no one to skip. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Samantha politely.

"Kai?"

"Fine."

"Good. Now, both of you off to class."

Samantha smiled politely and walked out of the room with Kai following.

Unfortunately, they both had the same thing, Math, so both went to class together. Samantha gratefully went to her set next to Cleo and tried to ignore the fact that everyone found her extremely interesting and were staring shamelessly.

"I don't get the scene," complained Samantha after class. She swept her books into her bag and gracefully walked out the door, shooting a look at some staring girls. "Why am I suddenly so interesting?"

"Uh, maybe because you just waltzed into class with Kai Hiwatari right behind, staring at you?"

"He _what_?"

"Well, yeah, he was kinda staring with his mouth open," admitted Cleo, grinning slyly.

Samantha surprised herself by blushing slightly and rolled her eyes at Cleo. "Please, he was probably staring at something else."

"You were right in front of him."

"You know what? I don't even care," Samantha stuffed her book into her locker and pulled out her schedule.

"Of course you wouldn't," said Cleo calmly. "You're blushing because you're happy."

"Uh, no," said Samantha pointedly. "I'm _not_ blushing. I don't _blush_."

"Then why do you go red?"

"Shut up already!" Samantha closed her locker and walked away, Cleo following closely.

"Not until you admit you like him," her voice was in an annoying, sing-song tone.

"Ugh, what does it matter?"

"Come on, Sam. What's wrong with just saying it?"

"Trust me," Samantha halted outside her class and fiddled with the ring on her thumb. "It's hard to admit anything right now."

"Actually, its not. But we'll talk about this later. I'm late for French. Bye!"

Samantha rolled her eyes and entered her Spanish class. She chose a seat behind everyone else and tried to concentrate on anything but Kai. She soon found a suitable distraction. Counting how many bracelets her teacher was wearing on her arm. She had just gotten to nine when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

'_I hate my life_' thought Samantha dully as she made her way out of class.

_Now, now, _said Vera cheerily. _There's no need for such pessimism._

'_I was brought up in Russia. It's my specialty'.'_

"Are you coming, or do you want to keep talking to yourself?"

Samantha raised her eyebrows and slammed her locker shut. Kai was leaning against the lockers next to her, looking in the opposite direction.

Samantha sighed. "I wasn't talking to myself."

"Muttering," he looked at her and jerked his head towards the doors. "Can we get this over with?"

Samantha shrugged and followed him out, not caring if anyone saw. They made their way to the parking lot where Kai walked straight towards a black Mercedes. Samantha tried not to recall that the only difference in their cars was the color and got in.

For some strange, unexplainable reason, she found their situation quite funny. Here they were, skipping school _with permission_, and driving to her grandfather's office, of all the places. She had heard of special treatment, but if this was how all schools worked then she didn't like them much. Home-schooling had been good enough.

"Why're you smiling?" Kai's voice was carefully controlled, she noted. But he sounded interested.

"Haven't you ever seen a person smile before?" asked Samantha, slightly annoyed.

"Not you."

"I was thinking."

"About what?" that boy was annoyingly persistent sometimes.

Samantha decided to go with the truth. "I find this quite funny. Here we are, never in each other's company, but being forced because of our team."

"How much are you willing to bet Tala's behind this?" he was smiling now.

"I'd go with Mariah. That girl is evil."

Kai smirked slightly. They were silent. Samantha stared out at the road, absently tapping her fingers against her thigh.

"How far is the office?" she asked suddenly.

"About fifteen more minutes."

"Oh."

She hated silences. It made things seem awkward. If only the ride had started out with silence. But he'd spoken to her. Now she had spoken to him. It was his turn now. She'd let him take the hint.

He didn't seem to understand and the rest of the drive passed silently. Samantha was grateful when they reached the building. She almost jumped out of the car and half ran inside. Mr. Dickenson's secretary nodded and smiled at her.

"You can go in. He's been waiting."

Samantha knocked hesitantly on the door and opened it when allowed to do so.

"Ah, Samantha and Kai," her grandfather greeted them. "I just have a few things to discuss with you and then you may leave."

He waited until they were sitting and continued, "I've chosen you two for captains. Now before you interrupt," he held up a hand, seeing Samantha's open mouth. "There are two reasons. I know you cannot get along, but for the good of the team, you'll have to. Every decision will be made together. I don't want any fights, or any disagreements even. Your statistics show that you have a similar style in battling. That, combined with your obvious leadership qualities, should make you two good captains. Any questions?"

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

"One at a time."

"There's no one else I can work with?" said Kai coldly.

Samantha raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "What makes you think I want to be stuck with you for the rest of the year?"

"Samantha, control yourself."

Samantha shrugged, her blue eyes glinting murderously. For one brief second, she looked remarkable like the six year old in Russia who had pouted in to same way when any instructor scolded her. Kai glanced at her and fought off a smile. She was changing from the cold teen that had hated everything and lived only for beyblading into something which seemed more _human._

_Still as beautiful as ever though, is she not?_

'_I didn't notice,' _Kai tried to block the phoenix from his mind, but the beast was enjoying looking through his various thoughts.

_Hmm, staring during class? Trying to look indifferent when caught? Avoiding your friend's queries? My, oh my, your thoughts seem to revolve around this girl. Are you sure you're in no danger of love?_

'_I don't believe in love.'_

_Youngling, you said the very same thing when she first entered the school. Yet, no one asked you at the time. How strange that love should bet the first thing that comes to your mind when you look at this girl._

Kai ignored the phoenix in his head and listened to Mr. Dickenson. He was supposed to work with her on strategies, discuss other team's technique and other trivial matters. He almost felt like laughing. Her technique and his skill were so noticeably alike and perfect that even if the other practiced for years they wouldn't be able to match it.

Mr. Dickenson knew that, so there was no reason for them to practice and discuss everything together all the time. Why was the old man so intent on getting the two to be friends again?

_I don't think that's his motive at all, _mused Dranzer. _I believe it's just your absurd paranoia._

'_You know as well as I do that it's dangerous for us to become too close.'_

_True, but friendship never hurt anyone._

Kai didn't want to admit how right the phoenix was.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**two chappies together!!!**


	12. Papers

"I need those papers by tomorrow," said Kai calmly, leaning against the lockers.

Samantha slammed the locker shut with more force than needed and glared. "It takes _one week _to get them by special delivery from the Chinese BBA! You expect me to magic them up in twenty four hours?"

"Deal with it, witch." With that he walked away to the waiting group of boys. But Samantha was staring after him.

'_Hmm, well, that was an interesting nickname. Why ever did he call you that?' _asked Vera, amusement lacing her voice.

Samantha smiled slightly, closing her eyes. In her mind, she saw two children laughing.

"Old habits die hard, Vera."

**!!**

"Ahaan… Oh, yes, I completely understand, but see, it's for a very good reason. Very important… yes, I'll hold."

Samantha rolled her eyes at Cleo, who was stuffing her fist into her mouth to contain her laughter. The person came back on and Samantha hurriedly began asking her question.

"Hi, this is Samantha Howard, I entered a form during the Asian Tournament in 2005. I believe it was to a Miss Chie-Chi. I trained the team personally… oh, the White Tigers, three boys and one girl… yes, that's it… well, I was hoping I could have that data copied and sent to me, it's very important… yes, I've spoken to Mr. Dickenson… yes, I am related to him, he's my grandfather… yes, yes, I understand that its very short notice, but could it please be by tomorrow…? Oh, this afternoon? Even better, thank you so much."

"Working the old Samantha-Howard-granddaughter-of-BBA-chairman charm?" said Cleo, giggling.

Samantha shrugged. She had reluctantly made several calls and had asked her grandfather to pull some strings. The papers they needed on the White Tiger team's statistics would arrive that day and Kai would leave her in peace.

"If it gets that guy to stop annoying me, I'm willing to do anything."

"You should make a profession of this," said Cleo conversationally. "You'll earn a lot just by convincing someone."

"Nice try," Samantha wound a lock of hair around her finger. "But I'm better at this than I thought."

Cleo shrugged and glanced at her watch. She suddenly leapt up from her perch on the window seat and flew to the door.

"What?" asked Samantha.

"I have to go!"

"Where?"

"Umm," she stopped and looked back, a flush of pink in her cheeks. "I-I have a date."

Samantha's mouth fell open and she stared. Then she blinked. Then she closed her mouth and managed to choke out one word before exploding into giggles. "Tala?"

Cleo glared. "I _was _going to ask for your help, but if you keep annoying-"

"Shut up, Cleopatra," said Samantha, still smiling. "I've known Tala for ages. I knew he liked you. So… where are you two going?"

"Well, _you're _dropping me off at Kai's, where Tala is staying, and then he'll take me out to dinner."

"Hold on!" Samantha held up her hands. "_Who_ said I was going anywhere _near _Kai's house?"

"His aunt is really sweet; she's that young Kyla Hiwatari, new in town."

"She must have had some serious redecorating to do to that old mansion."

"Only half of it is used. It's lovely, actually. So, will you take me?" Cleo was practically begging.

Samantha glared. "It would be really mean of me to make you miss this date right?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll take you."

"I love you, Karissa!"

Samantha huffed. "Stop calling me that!"

"But its your name!"

"My name is Samantha Howard. Call me Rissa, _if you must_. But I hate people calling me Karissa."

"Why?" asked Cleo curiously.

"I never liked my name. I only ever liked it when people called me Rissa. Boris and Voltaire always called me by my full name. It was dead annoying."

**!!**

"Well, this is it," Samantha pushed her sun-glasses up her head and glared at Cleo. "Happy? I made it all the way here and didn't try to turn back once. Tell Tala to come drop you home, I'm no chauffer."

Cleo smiled mischievously. "But you have to come inside!"

"No," she said flatly. "Say hi to Tala and this Miss Hiwatari from me, but don't bother saying anything to Kai. Now, out."

Cleo looked at her pleadingly. "C'mon, Sam. Just one minute? I swear you don't have to see or even talk to Kai, but Tala said that Miss Hiwatari wanted to meet _both of us_. That's why he wanted you to come drop me."

Samantha glared at the polished mahogany doors to the manor. "I refuse to go in there."

"It'll look rude if you don't."

Samantha banged her head onto the steering wheel. "Why can't you understand, Cleo?" she breathed, closing her eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to look into those cold eyes and _know _that they weren't always like that? Never to see him smile when you could hardly see him without it once? He's cold, cruel and indifferent. Indifferent to _me_! _Me_! I was _always _there with him, the situation good or bad. And _now_…" she trailed off and controlled tears. She hadn't cried properly in such a long time. "I could _die _and it wouldn't make much of a difference to him!"

"B-b-but," stammered Cleo. "You don't even _like _him!"

Samantha looked up, smiling grimly. "Well, lets get this over with." She opened her door and climbed out, leaving Cleo to stare after her in wonder.

_Wow, _thought Cleo to herself. _I call her my best friend and I have no idea how she feels about some guy! This isn't right!_

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Tell me what u guys think. i spent ages thinking up what to do in this chappie. any suggestions for what comes next?!**


	13. Kyla Hiwatari

"Kai!" Tala slammed his fist against his friend's bedroom door. "Get out, now."

Kai opened the door and raised his eyebrows. "I have a date, you moron," explained Tala, walking away. "Be nice to her. Kyla wants you downstairs."

Kai rolled his eyes and followed, a little moodily. He had been stupid at school. One word and he had risked letting those memories, which had been buried away so carefully, resurface.

He didn't remember when he had started calling her witch. It had started out when everyone had first seen her. She had been strange and had looked strange. Curiosity had led them all to believe she had come because no one wanted her. The only conclusion drawn that had been drawn from a child's imaginative mind was that she was a witch.

Kai almost laughed when he remembered his hot-tempered friend at the Abbey. She was different now.

**!!!!**

Kai stayed in the shadows of the room as his aunt Kyla and Tala both stared out the window at the car parked in the driveway. They were more interested in its occupants.

"You think she'll come out?" asked Kyla worriedly.

"Rissa's the perfect manner type. She'll come; it'll be rude if she doesn't."

Samantha did come. She followed Cleo into the house and hovered in the doorway while Cleo was greeted enthusiastically by Kai's aunt.

"Ah, so _you're _Cleo! Tala hasn't shut up about you since yesterday," Kyla Hiwatari was young and friendly. Samantha was about to turn back and slip away while the woman talked, and jumped slightly when she said, "And Samantha too! How's your grandfather, dear? You've become very pretty since the last time I saw you."

Samantha's mouth fell open. She had never seen this slight, pale woman in her life and here she was talking as if they had known each other all their lives and this was some kind of reunion.

"Kyla, I doubt she remembers you," said Tala. "Don't make her awkward."

"Umm, no it's fine," said Samantha, a little shy. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "I don't remember much about being a kid anyway."

Kyla smiled sympathetically. "So, Cleo and Tala will not leave until they've sat with me for a while, and I insist you stay too."

"Oh," Samantha was taken aback. "Umm, I'd really like to, but see, there's this office dinner thing I need to organize for my grandfather…"

"Say no more," said Kyla, smiling understandingly but looking disappointed. "I'll let you leave this time, with a condition. The next time you come here you'll come _willingly_."

Samantha blushed slightly.

"It's a deal." She wouldn't be coming

"Good! I really love company, unlike my sulky nephew. But he's a good boy at heart."

Samantha's eyes narrowed automatically. She took out a sheaf of papers from her bag. "Speaking of which, could you give these papers to Kai for me? I'd do it myself, but he seems very interested in the view outside the window so I don't want to disturb."

The papers landed with a _thud_ in the centre of the table. Samantha murmured her goodbyes before hurrying out of the house. She had no dinner to plan and just wanted to go home and lock herself away from everyone.

**!!!**

"Do you think it was rude of me to say that?" asked Samantha, her eyes red and puffy and her voice hoarse. She had cried only slightly after she got home for no reason at all and felt worse. Vera had been forced to come out of the beyblade to quiet her mistress.

Now Samantha was lying on her stomach on her bed, her ankles crossed in the air. Vera was curled up on the comfortable, carpeted floor, talking to the girl.

"_No, mistress. The boy was being rude, there's no excuse for that. In fact,"_ Vera suddenly let out a vixen-like chuckle. "_You handled it quite well, without embarrassing that nice lady."_

"Yeah, she was nice. But," Samantha rolled onto her back and stared at Vera, who now seemed upside-down. "I don't think I even should've gone in."

"_You did the right thing, youngling. You always do. You must stop doubting your abilities."_

"What abilities?" snorted Samantha. "I can blade, that's it."

Vera didn't have time to respond and melted into the air as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!"

Cleo came in, her eyes bright. "That was the best night of my life!" she exclaimed as soon as she got in. She sank onto the bed next to Samantha and stared dreamily into space.

Samantha snapped her fingers near her friend's face and Cleo snapped back to reality. Samantha grinned. "I want details, Cleopatra. What happened?"

Cleo launched into details and Samantha was grinning throughout. Cleo seemed to like Tala and he already worshipped her. She made a mental note to call Mariah and tell her the matchmaking plan was off.

"Oh, by the way, Kai asked about you," said Cleo casually.

Samantha didn't reply, though she was dying to know what he had said. Cleo saw her look and explained, "See, Tala said something about that Abbey you guys went to and Kai just said 'She was the only one who got away with it, Tala, you should know.' What did he mean?"

"Probably meant how I always skipped Thursday practice because I could never wake up. I never got in trouble because Boris didn't supervise and the other guys were idiots. Tala tried to bunk and Boris caught him."

"Oh," Cleo seemed thoughtful.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, he asked me out again," Cleo grinned happily.

"I knew it," Samantha grinned. "When and where?"

"He's coming here next Saturday. He isn't telling me where he's taking me, though."

_Well, well, _thought Vera when Cleo had left. Samantha was staring into space. _It seems Perro's girl has found love after all. When will my charge be so fortunate?_


	14. Truths

"Samantha, Kai, can I talk to you guys?" asked Kenny hesitantly on Monday. It was free period and the team had just finished practicing with Kenny's new upgrades. Everyone had gone home but Samantha hadn't been present during half the session and Kai had spent the time watching Ray and Lee practice, observing their mistakes critically and overlooking any good point.

Samantha had come in during the last five minutes, but nobody had asked why she had been late. The White Tigers knew she had reasons of her own and the Hex Girls were clueless. Kai had ignored her, which suited her perfectly well. She had been observing Cleo and Tala practice and noticed that their Bitbeasts worked together perfectly.

She looked up from where she sat on the bench, rummaging through her bag. Her eyes flickered to Kai briefly to observe his reaction. He grunted and reluctantly sat down next to her. They both looked at Kenny expectantly. The poor boy fidgeted and stuttered as he began talking.

"Well, the team and I have been noticing that you guys still aren't on good terms and we were hoping you'd have resolved this annoyance you seem to have with each other by now. See, you're captains. You need to communicate with each other and discuss stuff, otherwise we won't win. So please, we're all begging you. Try to get along."

Kenny walked out of the room hurriedly but Kai and Samantha stayed where they were. Samantha was looking away from him, knowing that Kai would get up and leave any second.

Instead, she heard him say, a little reluctantly, "He's right."

Samantha didn't look at him and said slowly, "He is. And I've never really gotten why we hate each other now anyway."

Kai laughed. No, it wasn't a laugh, Samantha decided. It wasn't free and light. It sounded as if he hadn't laughed a lot and didn't remember how to.

"Come to think of it, I don't exactly remember either," he said, still smiling.

"Considering how close we were once upon a time, this is…" Samantha trailed off.

"Awkward."

"Yeah."

They were quiet until Samantha spoke again. "So, what do we do now?" Kai shrugged and Samantha groaned. "Ugh, my life would be _so _much easier if you just _said _what you were thinking."

"You don't want to hear it."

"I think I'll take the risk."

Kai sighed again. "Friends?"

Samantha's mouth fell open. She stared, blinked, and closed her mouth. "How can we be friends," she said slowly. "If we know nothing about each other?" seeing him open his mouth to retort, she held up a hand. "I mean _after_ the incident in the hospital."

"You want answers." His voice was slightly cold.

"I do have a few questions. For example-"

"Save it, I know what you want to know, and I'm just as clueless. I only said what Boris wanted me to say."

"_You told me that stuff because Boris told you to_?!"

"I said you wouldn't like it."

Samantha fought off annoyance and said, "Okay, fine. I've been spending half my life in guilt because I thought I did something wrong by leaving my friend alone in that stupid Abbey. Now, moving on to a slightly more serious matter… why the _hell _didn't you call and tell me where you were when you got here?"

Kai didn't look at her again and said slowly, "For the simple reason that I didn't want any of my friends in danger. I cut off all ties with Tala even and didn't see him again until two years ago. Voltaire used me to get him beyblades. He was after the other four Bitbeasts, like mine. He wanted to capture yours too. It's the beast of death. He wanted power. I didn't want to give it to him."

Samantha still wasn't satisfied. "You seriously have no idea how much you made me go through, do you?"

"Have you ever thought about how much I went through just to keep you away from Voltaire?"

"Did you have to visit a shrink because your grandfather thought you'd lost your mind?"

He looked at her and said slowly, "No, I didn't."

"Did you have nightmares where you were being whipped by Boris and knew someone could help you, but that someone was enjoying it as much as him?"

Again, he hesitated. "No."

"Did your team think you were crazy because you woke up in the middle of the night, _every night_, for three years, screaming because of those dreams?"

Again, he hesitated. "I had nightmares, but not like that."

"And finally, did you even think about me _at all_?"

This time his eyes blazed. "I'm not as heartless as you may think. Like it or not, you _were _important to me. It's not my fault that my grandfather was power-hungry and decided to use me as a pawn. I've had this lecture from Tala before and I don't want it from you."

He got up to leave but Samantha stood up and caught his arm. Kai clenched his fists.

"Let me go."

"I'm not done," she said calmly. "You say you're not heartless; I never said you were. But if you didn't completely forget about me, then apologize."

He turned around and stared at her. "What?"

"Go on, say it. Throughout this conversation, you've done nothing but claim to have been 'protecting me' by forcing me out of your life. Well, newsflash, Kai Hiwatari, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. You don't seem to have realized that yet. When you do, _then _we become friends again."

Samantha let go of his had and walked out of the room. She was grinning. She hadn't seen Kai for ten years, but still had a good idea of his personality. And he wasn't the kind of person who never got the last word in on a fight. He would come back, and she knew she could handle him then.


	15. You're Impossible

Cleo watched Samantha walk out of the training room and pounced on her as soon as she was at her locker.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. "Are you two talking?"

"Excuse me?" asked Samantha incredulously. "What's it to you?"

"I'm your best friend, and the guy I'm dating is _his _best friend. He can't be all bad."

"I never said he was, and I doubt Tala says that either."

"So you admit it," said Cleo with triumph. "Are you friends now?"

"If you think I'm gullible enough to accept an offer of friendship from someone who apparently expects me to beg for forgiveness for something that isn't my fault, you're mistaken."

"Why that- What?!" Cleo was screaming now. "_He wanted to be friends and you refused_?!"

"I didn't refuse, Cleo," said Samantha calmly, closing her locker and looking at her friend. "I know Kai Hiwatari better than I know myself. He always gets what he wants, and if he's looking for friendship, he'll get it. All he has to do is apologize for ruining my mental stability."

Cleo was still indignant. "How exactly did he hurt your pride?"

Samantha's look became cold. "Its not pride, its common sense. I want answers and he's not giving them to me. He's _scared_ of me. You think a person like that can tolerate me?"

"I don't believe it," groaned Cleo. "You're impossible, Samantha."

"Maybe."

**!!!!!!!!!**

Tala walked into the training room and saw Kai standing in a corner, his eyes closed. His arms were folded and he was frowning. Typical annoyed pose. Tala snapped his fingers near his friends face and watched Kai's eyes snap open.

"So," he said conversationally. "What did you say to her?"

"Shut up, Tala."

"Come on, Kai, we all know you miss her. Admit it to yourself and everything's cake," Tala sat down on the bench opposite him. "So, tell me, are you friends now?"

"That girl is mental. She expects me to apologize for protecting her."

"So do it," said Tala as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kai glared. "What exactly is my fault in the matter?"

"You could actually have called her and told her that you were safe. You were _friends_. Don't you think she'd worry about you too?" seeing his friend roll his eyes, Tala persisted, "Kai, I talked to her friends. She's been a wreck; she wouldn't talk to anyone at White Tiger Hills, except to train them and her team had no idea about her past and still don't, except Cleo. The sooner you understand that you've both been suffering, the easier it'll be for you to get _what _you need to apologize for."

"Forget it."

"You want to mope for the rest of your life? Be my guest."


	16. Stupid Cathy or Stupid Edgar?

Mariah followed Lee and Ray silently, cursing Samantha inwardly for staying late. She didn't like it when they ignored her like they were doing now. Gary and Kevin usually hung onto their every word and she was always left out. Ever since they had been chosen for the team, they had suddenly started planning strategies while walking home from school. It annoyed her. Sometimes, Ray would manage to drag her into the conversation, Lee would notice and start teasing and Gary and Kevin would watch. Now they were ignoring her. Mariah frowned and made a note to stay over with Samantha for a few days until he boys would calm down.

"What do you think, Mariah?" she jumped slightly at looked at Ray in confusion. Had he just asked her something?

"I wasn't listening," she said. "What did you say?"

"Oh, forget it, Ray, what can Mariah tell us?" said Lee impatiently. "And you know your attack-"

"I think that Ray's speed and…" Mariah drowned out Kevin and Lee's argument and concentrated on the pavement. She would refuse to talk to Lee. He was being a jerk. At least Ray had _asked _her something, though it was probably out of politeness.

"You know," Mariah jumped again. Ray was lagging behind the others, keeping up with her. He grinned and said, "Lee's not always a jerk. And I asked you because I wanted your opinion, not because I thought it was a duty."

Mariah turned red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You were muttering, but I heard you. But seriously, do you think that my speed and Lee's power make a better combination or should we just let our Bitbeasts do the job?"

Mariah shrugged. "Samantha once told me that it's better to let your Bitbeasts decide on an attack themselves. If you go according to stats then it'll just be math-perfect. Bitbeasts know they're powers better than we do, so I'd definitely let them decide."

Ray considered, and then smiled. "Wow, that's a great idea. Thanks, I owe you."

"No problem. Aren't you going to tell Lee so he can plan a new strategy all over again?"

Ray looked at her in confusion. "Wouldn't you be walking alone, then?"

"Nothing I'm not used to."

"Look, I know we've been getting a bit hyped, but if you were in our shoes, you would be excited too."

"I told you, it's nothing I'm not used to." And she walked ahead.

**!!!!!!!**

"Hmm, is stupid Cathy or is stupid Edgar the culprit?" murmured Samantha, the words on her paper blurring. She was supposed to be doing her English assignment, but so far she had only succeeded in making up nonsensical and useless questions which made no sense.

"Samantha, aren't you going to train with us?" asked Melissa tentatively. She picked up a sheet of paper. All over it was a phrase in Samantha's old-fashioned, curly script.

"Err, Samantha, are you feeling ok?" asked Cleo, glancing at the paper.

"Hmm?" asked Samantha dreamily. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Sasha looked at her in confusion. Cleo nudged her and they walked out, leaving Samantha and Melissa alone.

Melissa cleared her throat awkwardly and began, "Did Kenny talk to you and Kai?"

"Yes," Samantha snapped out of her dream-like trance and added carelessly, "I think everything will be normal between me and him in a while."

"Umm, ok," Melissa fidgeted.

Samantha laughed at her friend's discomfort. "Mel, when I said Kai would talk to me, I meant it. I know him. He can't stand losing a fight."

Melissa sighed. "I thought you were going to get mad at me."

"I know its all for the best. Plus, I know I can sometimes be mean and act like a brat. But," she grinned again. "That's exactly what its going to take to get Kai to talk to me again."


	17. Anything Except That

"Fine, you win."

Samantha raised her eyes from her book. Boris was five minutes late and everyone was taking advantage of the independence. It wouldn't look odd if Kai would talk to her in that class. They were team-mates and it was normal for them to discuss things.

But it wasn't normal for Samantha to smile while talking to him. And he never bothered to sit anywhere near her. But he was now sitting on her right in Cleo's seat, looking as if he would have gladly killed her if there weren't so many witnesses. Samantha was smiling calmly, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm still not going to apologize," he said, noticing her smug look. Her smile didn't vanish at his words.

"So, what's the point in talking to me, Kai?" she asked sweetly. "We're both doing just fine, you know. We don't need to be friends, or even acknowledge each other."

Kai gave her a look. "So, I'm basically saying that I want to be your friend-"

"I appreciate you admitting that."

"And you're saying you can't be bothered?" he asked, ignoring her interruption.

"I just want my answers," Samantha stopped smiling. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "You obviously don't trust me enough to give me this tiny little bit of information."

"What do you want to know?"

"What exactly did Boris say to you? And why did you lie to me?"

Kai hesitated. Boris came in suddenly and Cleo returned to claim her seat. As Kai walked away, Samantha saw him look towards someone and shake his head. Her eyes followed his gaze and saw Tala.

Halfway through the class, Samantha got a note, passed to her from Cleo. She glared and almost tore it open. Inside, the words only made her angrier.

_I'll tell you anything except that_

**!!!!**

"Okay, now it's not my fault," seethed Samantha. "I only want an answer. He's not giving it to me."

Tala listened to her calmly and patted her arm comfortingly at the end. They were in the training room. Everyone else was practicing but Tala had forced Samantha to talk to him. After half an hour of hearing her story, Tala felt he could say something without being scared of Samantha biting his head off.

"You know," said Tala. "If you just become his friend, he'll learn to trust you and tell you what you want to know."

"I was his friend for a long time before we even started school. How can he forget that?"

"He hasn't, Rissa, believe me. But I guess it's been a long time and he forgets that he can trust you."

"Then I think he's stupid," said Samantha stubbornly. "And don't call me Rissa," she added snappishly.

Tala looked at her warily. "I wonder how Cleo puts up with you."

At the mention of her friend's name, Samantha suddenly started smiling. "You're taking her out again?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do I have to play chauffer?"

"Well, if you're willing…"

"You'll owe me gas money."

"On second thoughts, I think I'll come and pick her up."

Samantha laughed and shook her head, her mane of hair bouncing with her. "I'm glad you like Cleo, Tala. Because if you're trying to play around with my best friend, I'll use _my _Jewel Light attack and kill you."

Tala held up his hands in surrender. "She's the only girl who can tell me to my face that I have an ego problem. She doesn't start giggling the minute I walk past. She's smart, pretty and she likes me. I like her. Is that enough?"

"Wow," Samantha looked at him approvingly. "Much better than what I was expecting."

"Now, if you just admit you like Kai…"

Samantha stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "Excuse me?" she spluttered. "What exactly are you saying?"

"Err, that you like Kai and he likes you?"

"Say that _one _more time, and I swear I'll slap you."

"But it's the truth!" he persisted. "Look at it rationally. You guys were the best of friends as kids. Then when you were separated, you went insane-" Samantha narrowed her eyes. "No offense," said Tala hastily. "Anyway, he went crazy too, and cold and heartless. So when you meet _again_, he's different, you're different and you two hate the changes in each other."

"Tala," Samantha rolled her eyes at him. "For one thing, I didn't know you could be so insightful. Second, _where_ does the so-called 'affection' we have for each other, in your imagination, come in your theory?"

"Why would you hate the changes if you didn't care about each other?"

"That's a stupid reason."

"But it's true."

Samantha groaned in exasperation. She pulled out her blade and glared at him. "Practice with me, I refuse to have this discussion with you."

Tala shrugged. "You'll have it with me again, trust me. I know you, Rissa."

"And I know I can beat you in my sleep, so let's get some practice, huh?"


	18. VOH

"Samantha, have you ever considered switching from Beyblader to cosmetician?" asked Cleo. Her comment was bitingly sarcastic."I swear, you'd make a lot of money."

Samantha grinned wickedly. "Mariah, hand me the curler."

"I'm going on a _date_, not Cinderella's ball!"

"No harm in looking your best," said Mariah philosophically. "You never know where he'll take you."

"Which is why I decided to come drop you anyway," added Samantha, smiling to herself.

"You did?" Cleo started. "Does that mean you'll be friends with Kai now?"

"In a manner of speaking. I feel a little guilty, I guess," she shook her hair back and smoothed Cleo's bangs. "And I might as well show that aunt of his that I'm coming willingly to see her."

**!!!!**

"You know what, I think I'm having second thoughts on coming inside," said Samantha uneasily as she glanced towards the menacing house. "Help me out here."

Cleo glared at her. "You turned me into this fairytale princess and now you're not coming inside to take the credit?" Cleo kicked open the door and stalked to Samantha's side. She pulled her friend out of the car and her glare turned ferocious. "Listen to me, Samantha Howard. You're Mr. Dickenson's granddaughter, you trained the Asian Champions, you trained yourself at the Russian Abbey of Beybladers, you're team captain of the Hex Girls, the French Champions, and you're afraid to go in and meet some woman just because her nephew is Kai Hiwatari?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Exactly. Now move!"

"Wait, let me look at you."

Samantha put her head on one side and grinned. Cleo was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps on the shoulders and the back. It reached to just her knees, where it fanned out slightly and was joined by three inches of white gauze. The dress had sequined embroidery on it, and flattered her figure reasonably. A diamond studded clutch bag and sparkly white shoes completed the outfit.

Samantha had deliberately dressed to oppose Cleo's back-by-midnight façade. She wore black jeans, a red tank top and a black jacket on top. Her hair was open and untidily pulled back, while she and Mariah had artfully arranged Cleo's hair with many twists and curls into a stylish up do with a few strands framing her face. Cleo bit her lip and brushed at those strands as Samantha looked at her.

Samantha grinned. "If I wasn't so afraid of ruining your dress, I would hug you. Now let's move."

Cleo rang the doorbell and it was opened by Kyla, who was smiling once again.

"Well, don't you look stunning," she greeted Cleo enthusiastically. "Tala is one lucky boy, I must say. Oh, and you brought your friend too! Finally, a visitor who isn't a salesperson," she added as she ushered them inside. "I swear, those people get on my nerves."

Samantha smiled in amusement, but didn't say anything. Inside the drawing room, Tala was standing by the window, glaring at Kai. His expression changed when he saw Cleo and his mouth fell open in amazement. He blinked and closed his mouth abruptly when she looked his way, composing his face into a charming smile.

Samantha giggled involuntarily and heard Kyla say, "Kai, please be nice to Samantha while I see these two to the door."

Samantha shrugged and moved to where Kai was standing. He had just put a book down on the table and was very pointedly looking out the window, away from her. She paid no attention to the obvious rudeness and picked up the book interestedly. It looked like a diary, with a ragged leather cover. Seeing as Kai made no move to stop her, she opened it and looked curiously at the old-fashioned writing, so like her own. But she couldn't read it.

"What's this?" she asked casually, indicating the book.

"A diary."

"I can see that. Whose is it?"

He shrugged. "Found it in the library."

"Is this Russian?" she persisted. She knew there was no greater punishment for Kai than to make him talk when he was angry.

"Yes."

"What does it say, then?"

He sighed and plucked the book from her hand. "Can't you read it?" he asked as he turned the pages.

"I would, but it's more fun watching you trying not to yell at me when I make you do it."

He almost laughed, but didn't say anything until he found the page he was looking for. "Read that."

"Umm," Samantha tried to make out the words and was going to say them but he stopped her.

"Translate it."

"The… power?" he nodded. "Okay, the power of the fox is unconquerable…" she put her finger under the words, underlining them as she tried to understand. "But the… phoenix is not something to be underestimated…" she trailed of and looked at him questioningly. "You have no idea whose diary it is?"

"No."

"Is that the only page you could read?"

He made a noise like disbelief. "I could read it all, but half of it is in Spanish, then French and this is the only chapter that's Russian."

"I can read Spanish and French pretty well."

"You can?" Kyla entered the room and smiled. "Well, that's wonderful! This diary," she continued, taking it from Kai's hands, "belonged to a very important associate of my father's. Kai thinks that it might contain something that could implicate Voltaire. We've been trying to translate it, but our language expertise is limited."

"Well," Samantha bit her lip. "I guess I could help. And anyway, the person who wrote this isn't used to writing Spanish or French, I can tell you this much."

"How can you tell?" asked Kyla in surprise.

"The writing. It's halted, and there are a lot of crossings. A person who was fluent would never do that."

Kyla seemed impressed. "Well, that does help. I don't suppose you'd like to look at it for a while. Try and translate it, I mean."

"Well, there are some books in my grandfather's library that might help. I could get them if you want."

"If it's not too much trouble, dear. If you're free tonight, Kai will go with you, and you can try and solve this little mystery together." She smiled angelically and Samantha looked at her suspiciously. This woman had an unrelenting wish of matchmaking.

But because she couldn't think of any excuse to deny him admittance into her house at eight p.m., she shrugged. "Sure I guess," she glanced at him expectantly. His face was perfectly blank.

"Whatever," was all he said.

"Excellent," Kyla smiled once more. "Well, you two had better get going. Samantha, give my regards to your grandfather. Kai will follow you in his car."

Samantha smiled politely and escaped out the door, inwardly sighing. Kai was right behind her. Without a word, he got into his car and backed out of the driveway. Samantha rolled her eyes and followed in her own car.

When she got home, Kai's car was parked and he was already inside the library. Sighing a little huffily, she made her way to the study and slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, where do we get started?" he sounded bored.

"Well, there's something here…" Samantha shrugged out of her jacket and moved towards the bookcase.

Inspecting the bindings, she finally took down three large books that looked like manuscripts. With a loud noise, she dropped them on the table.

Kai looked, first at the books, then at her, his eyes wary. "What are these?"

"Dictionaries. Get started."

**!!**

Two hours later, hardly any progress had been made. Kai was getting impatient, Samantha could see, but she also _couldn't _see how she could make it any better. His aunt had asked for her help. She couldn't refuse, and now they were stuck in each other's company. Samantha wanted him to say something about their argument, but he didn't open his lips any more than necessary.

"How many more books are there?" he asked finally, snapping shut a huge volume, completely in Russian.

"You said the diary was in French, Spanish and Russian. You're looking for words, I'm looking for people and scholars who fit that description."

"You could have said that," he sounded annoyed. "I don't know his name, but his initials are V.O.H."

"V.O.H.," Samantha repeated them to herself thoughtfully and got up from the sofa. "V.O.H.," she said again, as she took down a huge volume from the shelf. "Look at this," she continued, not bothering to turn back, but talking anyway. "This book has the name of every person ever mentioned in a newspaper, internet article or even someone who had a rumor spread about them. Marriages, scandals, financial advisors, presidents of countries or companies, title-holders and the biggest business moguls since the eighteenth century, all in here," she tapped the dusty volume with her fingernail and turned back, only to discover that he was standing behind her, much closer than she had expected. He saw the surprise in her eyes and stepped back, but his eyes had some strange light in them.

"So that book," he was quick to get rid of any awkwardness and pointed to the leather-bound register in her hand. "Might have V.O.H. in it?"

"Well, anything's possible," she said defensively. "And if this guy is working for Voltaire, or _was_, he'd have had his name mentioned once or twice _somewhere_, wouldn't he?" Kai shrugged and Samantha glared. "A little help would be nice."

"What? You found the book, we look for V.O.H. in it and everything's solved," he raised his eyebrows. "Simple as that."

"Yeah, about that," Samantha bit her lip. "It's not exactly arranged alphabetically, more like by year. And that's not even accurate. My grandfather still fills in stuff he hears about people in this book, and none of it is organized."

"Who started this?"

"Some ancestor of mine who was apparently responsible for discovering Vera. Ever since she was given to him, he got this weird thirst for knowledge and started keeping a record of papers, letters, rumors and stuff. But then _everyone _in his family wanted to do the same thing. So they got a bigger book and this is what we have after all those years," she held up the book. "You want the pleasure of doing all the work or should I?"

"Yeah, _like _Kyla would let me live if I made you do all that reading," he rolled his eyes.

"Then we take turns," she smiled slightly. "On one condition, of course."

"What?"

"You promise not to laugh or act like an idiot if I apologize."

Kai had never been surprised in his life, or if he _had _been he did a good job of hiding it. But after those words escaped her lips, his mouth fell open and he stared at her, his eyes disbelieving. Samantha almost laughed. It was worth everything to see him in this state.

"Hello, Kai? I don't have all night you know," she rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "_I'm sorry _I was such an idiot. I have a hard time letting go of the past, once I remember it," she smiled, and he composed his face. "So, I'd appreciate it if you could forget what a dim-witted and narrow-minded person I was and try to become my friend again," her eyes and her voice softened. "I miss having a friend like you. I'm getting tired of fighting."

He blinked again, but this time he gained control quicker and arranged his features into a smirk. An arrogant and overconfident smile, but at least it was a smile.

"I was wondering when you'd finally crack," his face and tone were teasing, but she detected a slight sense of relief in his voice. He draped an arm around her shoulders casually, and this stunned Samantha.

He didn't say anything as he walked out, dragging Samantha with him. But when they reached the main door, he turned to her and said, "I'm not as selfish as you think. I miss having a friend like you too," his smile became gentle, almost genuine, and he lifted his hand as if to touch her cheek. But then he thought better of it and dropped it to rest on the doorknob instead. "Even if that friend is a witch," he grinned and opened the door. All the way home, the image of Samantha, smiling in obvious delight at his use of her old nickname, lingered in his mind.


	19. 3 Reasons Why He's The Ideal Guy

"That's such a cute ending," exclaimed Mariah, balancing her phone against her ear as she clapped enthusiastically. Samantha had called her as soon as Kai had left, and now they were gushing, like girls do. Only Samantha had gotten over the beauty of the moment and was bitingly realistic again, as always.

"Mariah, we're not living in a Disney movie, you know."

"I know, but still! I know how much you loved that stupid nick-name of his, so it's adorable that he said it to you. And exactly when he was leaving," Mariah sighed. "Why do you have all the luck?"

Samantha snorted. "Mariah, I just _apologized _to Kai Hiwatari. The guy who's never going to let me _forget _that I apologized to him. I wouldn't call that luck."

"You apologized to Kai?" a voice screeched from the door, and Cleo ran into the room. Samantha mentally noted the disheveled hair, smudged lip-stick and blushing cheeks before sitting up on her bed, where she'd been laying, face-down, trying to hide the stupid smile covering her face.

"Mariah, I'll see you in school," Samantha groaned. "Cleo's shriek damaged my ears."

"See you, Rissa," giggled Mariah and hung up.

Samantha looked at Cleo warily as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, what do you want to hear?"

"_Everything_!" Cleo beamed at her. "Absolutely _everything_. I didn't think you'd _actually apologize. _I _thought_-"

"Your italics are getting on my nerves."

"Oh, sorry. But did you _seriously _apologize?"

Samantha sighed and repeated the story. "So," she said finally. "I don't think he's going to let me forget that I gave in first. He probably thinks he's _so _special right now," she scowled.

Cleo's smile didn't falter. She chuckled. "You like him, don't you?"

"The fact that I swallowed my ego and-"

"Sam, you like him. And from your tone," she grinned. "I'd say you like him _a lot_."

"And what if I did?" retorted Samantha. Her response surprised Cleo. "You think he'd like me too?"

"He already does."

"No, he doesn't. He's like that with every girl he knows."

"Like what?"

"He'll flirt without knowing it, smirk when they stutter or blush, and walk away before I'm, I mean, _someone's_, done speaking," she cursed her slip-up.

"Oh," Cleo sat down next to her and put a thoughtful look on her face. Samantha glared. She was mocking her. "And how many girls does Kai know, exactly?"

"You and the team."

"He's never flirted with any of us. Keep going."

"Hilary."

"She says he's never said more than two words to her, and he _does not _smile."

"All those girls at school."

"They think he's the hottest guy in the world, but he's never shown any interest in them. But he does walk away before they can speak to him."

"What's your point, Cleopatra?"

"My point is that Kai likes you, and you like him. He's only like that with you, Sam, you just don't realize it! You're friends again; why not take it up one stage?"

Samantha raised her eyebrows "Have you been reading Sasha's romance novels again?" she asked.

"That's not the point, even if Stephanie Meyer's Edward Cullen is the best thing since Jane Austen's guys."

Samantha laughed. "You finally read Twilight?"

"You've read it too?" Cleo raised her eyebrows. "I thought you hated romance novels."

"For starters, it's the Twilight _Saga_. Not a novel. Second, Edward Cullen, Cleopatra!" she smirked. "I may have a low tolerance for sappiness such as Bella's but even I'm not immune to an ideal guy's charms!"

"So why aren't you going out with Kai yet?" Cleo smirked at Samantha's expression.

"That's not the point."

"Nope, the point is that you didn't even deny he's an ideal guy."

"Cleo, you're committed. Have some shame."

"Shut up. Are you actually saying he's the ideal guy?"

"For me? Maybe."


	20. The Most Unbelievable & Confusing Person

"You're not concentrating," said Samantha for the fifth time. "At least _try _to beat her, Ray. She'll survive the disappointment."

"It's not that," Ray shook his head. "I just-"

"_I'm being a gentlemen and I don't want to beat a girl and break her heart," _Samantha mimicked his voice and smacked his head impatiently. "Pretend she's an ugly guy and attack her! You're not even releasing Drigger, so either you're exceptionally overconfident, or exceptionally stupid."

Mariah giggled. Samantha was horrible at practice, especially on Mondays. Lee was battling Brian, and she had chosen Mariah to fight Ray. Mariah had the sneaking suspicion that she was only doing it because she wanted to see if the rumors, that Ray had deliberately forfeited his match with Mariah two years ago because he liked her, were true or not. So far, Samantha was sure they were true.

"Okay, you know what? Don't battle, just practice. Goof around if you must, but do something. Mariah, _don't _go easy on him."

She walked away, and stood next to Tala. He was battling Kai, and looked exhausted. Kai was looking bored, but she could see Dranzer fighting hard in the dish.

"Who's winning?" she asked casually.

"Who do you think?" asked Tala. He sounded bitter.

"I think you should spend more time practicing, and less time making me drive Cleo around for your dates."

"That has nothing to do with this. He's not even _trying_ to win!"

"Oh come on, everyone loses to him," she jerked her head towards Kai.

"I always _tie _with him."

"Wrong; _I _always tie with him."

"That was ten years ago!"

Samantha rolled her eyes and walked away. Lee and Brian were a good team, but she had to correct Lee several times. Brian was trash-talking, but only because she had told him to. She wanted to judge their weaknesses; Ray's was the strongest, he was too much of a gentleman. Lee was a controlled attacker, but he lost his temper easily. Now, she came to Tyson and Max. Oh, they were easy. Max seemed allergic to the _of_fense, and Tyson seemed allergic to the _de_fense. But they worked well together, so she didn't say anything.

She was surveying Melissa and Kenny, who were huddled together in a corner, when she sensed someone behind her. Automatically, she turned around. Kai's face was only a few inches from hers.

She tried not to look fazed, but backed away. Before he could say anything, she grinned. "Do you have issues with my face, Kai? Whenever I turn around, you're the first thing I'm forced to zoom in on."

He looked at her for a second before shrugging. "I don't have a problem with that. Do you?"

"If you mean does it make me uncomfortable, then no."

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't get uncomfortable when you have to 'zoom in' on my face first thing every day?"

"Surprisingly, no. You're not bad looking, it doesn't harm me." She turned back before he could reply and walked towards Cleo and Tala. They were battling now, and apparently she had just found Tala's weakness.

"Tala, I would appreciate it if you could stop looking at _her_, and look at _that_," Samantha indicated the two beyblades. Tala's was spinning in circles around Cleo's. "Honestly, do you _enjoy _being beaten by her?"

He shrugged. Cleo laughed. "He does, Sam. Because every time I beat him, he won't speak to me until I give him _something else _to make up for it."

"Oh, I see," Samantha controlled her laughter. "Well, Tala, just remember. When I come back here and I see Cleo's beyblade still spinning, _I'll _give you something, and that something will involve your face coming in contact with my fist."

"Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern. Now, battle. If I don't see a beyblade outside this dish in five minutes, you're battling _me_. And I'm in such a bad mood I could kill you."

She walked off, and stood by Lee again. Partly because he was losing, and partly because she could see Kai correcting Max and Tyson from her position. She didn't him to betoo hard on them, and it was obvious that if she disapproved he wouldn't do it again. That was the joy of knowing someone since her life had practically began.

"Lee, breathe. Remember, this is practice. If you lose, you can try again," her voice was soothing. Lee took everything to heart, and he was concentrating almost as much as if this was the championship.

Brian insulted his bitbeast at that moment, and Lee lost all control. His Bitbeast burst out in a shower of sparks and light, and Samantha had to shield her eyes. His beyblade charged at Brian's mercilessly, and she heard Ray yell out something faintly in the background. Next thing she knew, someone had yanked her back and she automatically hid her face against his chest as Lee attacked. There were yells, a few curses, and finally the light became normal.

Samantha blinked a few times and looked up. Kai had pulled her back, and was now resting a hand on her back gently. But his eyes were far from it. He looked furious.

"Are you insane?" he hissed at everyone rushed to the dish. Brian and Lee were out cold.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I hadn't looked up and seen you with your face practically inside the dish, that light could have blinded you."

"What?" Samantha shook her head. "No way."

"Lee attacked recklessly. Brian already had a defense attack ready. We've trained with them for ages, you should have realized."

"My memory isn't very good," Samantha shrugged. She managed to pull away from him discreetly but smiled anyway. "And thank you. For making sure I didn't go blind."

He nodded, then they both rushed to the two bladers. Brian was waking up, but Lee hadn't moved.

Samantha recalled some of her earlier experiences with Brian's victims and checked Lee's pulse. It was barely there.

"Brian, you and I need to have a little talk on self-control. Lee's out, he needs a hospital. Cleo, take my car," she tossed her the keys, which Cleo caught automatically. "Ray and Mariah, go with her."

"I'll go too," offered Tala. He bent down and grabbed one of Lee's arms. Ray took the other and they supported him out, Cleo and Mariah following.

There was silence after he'd left, and Samantha finally broke it. She sighed. "Alright then. Mel, you ready to leave?"

"I'm staying late, Sam. I have data to update."

"Right," Samantha nodded absently and walked out of the room. Her exit signaled the end of official practice, because Kai followed her out. Brian, Tyson, Max and the others stayed.

"You gave them your car," said Kai as they walked out of the building. He was stating the obvious.

"Of course. They needed a fast one, and you weren't reacting," she rolled her eyes, and shook back her hair impatiently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call my grandfather and tell him to pick me up."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean why," he raised his eyebrows. "Would you ask him to do that when I'm already dropping you off?"

"You are?"

"Well, you're slow," he opened the car door for her. "Get in."

Samantha smiled and shook her head, but got in anyway. There was no point saying no to him, he'd force her into it eventually.

Their drive wasn't silent this time. Samantha had long ago learned that nothing annoyed Kai more than talking, and she felt like doing just that.

"You drive fast," she stated, barely two minutes after they'd left.

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"The car's fast."

"You don't need a fast car."

"I _like _a fast car."

"Then you should have just said you like driving fast. It takes fewer words when you answer straight up, you know."

"What's the fun in that?"

"So you admit you're able to have fun? Even if its by confusing people, that's a start."

He smirked. "Alright, why don't you start answering straight up and I'll follow your example?"

"I have no problem with that."

"Good," he stopped at a red light and turned to look at her. "Where have you been for the last ten years?"

Samantha looked at him evenly. Was _he_ trying to annoy _her_? "Around," she said evasively.

He almost laughed and turned back to the wheel. "See? Even you can't answer straight all the time."

"That's different. I don't like talking about that with people."

"And I don't like talking to people anyway."

"You do a lot of it around me."

"You're not people, you're a witch."

She couldn't help it. She laughed, but covered her mouth with her hand reflexively.

"And apparently you have a problem with laughing as well."

"So do you."

"I have nothing to be happy about, you know that."

"Don't say that. Don't I make you happy?" her voice was teasing, but her question demanded an answer. They were outside the gate now, and she knew he wouldn't go in. This was a sign that she had to leave.

He didn't answer, and she raised her eyebrows. "Kai Hiwatari, you are the most confusing and unbelievable person I've ever met. Thank you for the lift, and goodbye."

Huffily, she opened the door and got out. Kai watched her go in, and only when he was sure that she would have entered the house did he leave. And this time, Samantha's eyes flashing with hurt, glimmering only for that fatal second while he hadn't answered was the image that lingered in his mind.

* * *

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, I think I went into hibernation or something... Anyway, was this a little too dramatic? Because I wasn't paying attention, so I need to know. In case it was, don't mind because its going to get A LOT worse later on**


	21. An Indifferent & Heartless Idiot

"Hey, Melissa?" asked Kenny suddenly. "Did you open Samantha and Kai's statistic file?"

"Me?" Melissa looked up from the papers she was reading. "No, I didn't."

"It's been accessed at four p.m. yesterday."

The papers fell to the ground as Melissa raced to his side. She pushed his hands away and typed in a pass-code quickly. "Impossible," she said finally. "Nobody knows the code except us and Kai."

"You think he did it?" asked Kenny nervously.

"No. He dropped Samantha home yesterday."

"Did he tell her the code?"

"That's possible, but why would she want to look at this?" Melissa bit her lip and read through the notes that had been saved. It was critical information. In the wrong hands, they could be badly defeated.

"Then who did this?" asked Kenny.

Melissa hesitated, then shook her head. "I don't know. But nothing's missing, so we shouldn't really worry."

"But still!" insisted Kenny. "I think we should tell them to change their attacks. Or at least let Kai know. Maybe he knows something we don't."

Melissa shrugged and agreed. She seemed to forget about it and the subject dropped. But Kenny couldn't shake the feeling of panic. Somebody had gone through Samantha and Kai's battle strategies that they came up with themselves. Their attacks, defenses and Bitbeast information had all been read carefully. He couldn't understand.

Who could have done that? He searched in his pockets for his cell-phone. Kai had to be told immediately.

**!**

"Sir, urgent message from the city." The principle guard saluted his master respectfully as he entered the dark room.

"Room Seventeen?" a voice asked from the large chair that faced the window, the only medium of light available.

"Yes, sir."

"Stream it through," the silver-haired old man turned around in his chair as the machine next to his desk began whirring. Papers came out the slot, with what looked like notes on them. He picked one up and glanced at it carelessly. The next second, he was impatiently waiting for the rest.

"Some new information, sir?" asked the guard.

"Yes," Voltaire nodded, then his face broke into a smile. "Call Agent J in the city. Tell him I have a mission for him."

"Assassination, sir?"

The man tapped his chin thoughtfully as if he had just been asked what he would like to have for dinner. "Possible, not definitely. I want him to find me two people, preferably alive and well. But the boy…" he paused again, then an evil smile crept upon his face. "Well, he can do what he likes with him."

"Shall I give him the information or will you, sir?"

Voltaire smiled grimly and picked up the phone on his desk. "I'll give him a call. That will be all, Russel. You may leave."

**!**

"Rissa, you're being very dramatic."

"Tala, you are _seriously _starting to annoy me now. Stop following me!"

"I'm not. I just happen to be your escort to every class today."

"Leave me alone."

"No," he said simply. Samantha glared and walked off to her next class. Tala kept pace with her easily. "If you're trying to outrun me, it's not working." He hinted.

"I'm trying to _ignore_ you. So far, you're not making it easy."

"Would you ignore me if I told you Kai regretted talking to you like that?"

Samantha pretended to be oblivious. "Like what?"

"He was an indifferent and heartless idiot. His words, not mine," Tala shrugged. "He feels bad."

Samantha snorted. "Right. Well, tell the indifferent and heartless idiot that I really don't care what he thinks of himself."

"Sure you don't, Rissa."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"He knows you were upset, okay? Just admit you were and everything's fine again."

"Why should I admit it to you?" she asked irritably. "Just because he's too big of a coward to come and talk to me himself?"

"No, he just didn't feel like coming to school today."

"Of course. Well, I have an hour of Boris to endure, please excuse me."

"We don't have Boris for fifteen minutes."

"If going into his class early means getting away from you for a few minutes, I'm willing to risk it."

Tala rolled his eyes. "Okay, you know what? Don't forgive him, don't even talk to him. But you're still talking to me, right?"

"At the times you're not annoying, yes."

"Good. So let me give you a lift home," he offered. "Cleo's sick today, and your car's home."

"Alright, fine," Samantha shrugged. "But we are not discussing Kai."

"Deal," Tala nodded seriously. "But just one more thing, before Boris makes life hell for us again."

"What?"

"Did _you _access the statistic files yesterday?"

"In the training room?" Samantha rubbed her nose with the palm of her hand, something she did only when she was confused. "Melissa said something like that this morning."

"Did you?"

"Nope. I don't even know the pass-code. Kai does."

"He didn't tell you?"

"I was with him for an hour yesterday, Tala. We didn't even come near to discussing statistics."

"So neither of you did it?"

"No. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. They probably did it themselves and then forgot."

Tala shook his head. "Maybe. But Kenny was freaked out. That file had all your battle data in it. Anybody reading it could seriously damage your blade, if not destroy it completely."

Samantha stopped walking abruptly, her mouth hanging open. "So the idiot who read that stuff could actually _beat _me?" she asked, her voice disbelieving.

"Not exactly," said Tala slowly. "But they could hurt you, really badly."

Samantha shook herself slightly and closed her mouth. "Well, I'll just have to practice then, won't I? I have a reputation at stake."

Tala nodded, still serious. "Watch your back, though. Voltaire knows where you are and Boris is teaching at our school. Anything could go wrong, Rissa. Japan isn't the safest place right now for you."


	22. The Boys Named Dumb & Dumber

"Is she still angry?"

"I don't know. She's not telling me. But I still think it would've been better if you'd said all this to her yourself."

Kai almost laughed on the other end of the line. "You know her, Tala. She'd never let me forget it."

"Well, _she _apologized to _you_, and you didn't take advantage of it. Maybe she won't either."

"No."

"Alright, how about this: I've convinced her to get a ride home with me. How about I magically disappear and you drive her home instead?"

"She won't come."

"She will, I can bet on that. Remember, she hates gossip. And considering you can never go anywhere without at least ten girls following you…"

"Alright, I'll do it."

**!**

Samantha walked quickly out of her class. She hated walking alone and wanted to get this over with quickly as possible. Science had been torture, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse onto her bed. Unfortunately, she was riding with Tala today, and comfort was out of the question. Stupid, convincing idiot.

She had almost decided to walk home when she realized she was standing amidst a crowd. Nobody was leaving, because the doors were closed. The sky was dark.

"There's a storm outside," said a voice from the crowd. "And it's not settling anytime soon."

Samantha rolled her eyes. Personally, she loved the rain. She didn't mind walking home in a thunder-shower. Pushing her way through the crowd easily, she opened the door and stepped out. The cold air greeted her, but it felt good. The rain was falling mercilessly, and already puddles had started forming at the foot of the stairs. Not minding in the least, she pulled her hood over her head and walked out.

The rain wasn't _that_ bad, she told herself firmly. It was mostly the thunder and lightning. Her jacket was soon soaked through, and she was halfway across to the gate when someone called her name. She stopped. Normally if someone did that she wouldn't have cared, but this person had said Karissa. She frowned and turned back.

Two boys were standing in the middle of the parking lot. The one who she guessed had called her name was actually very good-looking; tall, jet black hair and a muscular build. His complexion was tanned, like he spent a lot of time outside. His eyes, a deep green, were expressionless, but he had a grin on his face. The other one was shorter, but otherwise they were fairly identical. Samantha blinked and shook her head. She didn't like the look of them.

"Karissa Howard," the taller boy repeated her name.

Samantha waited for him to say something. When he didn't, she exasperatedly pulled her hood back and folded her arms. "Yes?"

The tall boy blinked and the shorter one gawked. Obviously, they hadn't expected this. "You're the girl named Karissa?" asked the shorter one.

"No, I'm the boys named dumb and dumber," Samantha rolled her eyes. "Who are you?"

"She's not supposed to be alone," muttered the shorter boy. "Quill, we better-"

"Shut up, Paul. The lady asked us a question," the tall one grinned. "We're beybladers, and we challenge you to a battle."

Samantha stood looking at them for a few seconds. Then her face broke into a smile, bordering on a laugh. She looked away.

"What's so funny?" demanded the taller one, Quill.

Samantha bit back a laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Hmm," she looked at them, and couldn't help but think there was something strange about them. Their grins were sinister and identical, but somehow expressionless. "Well, I'd love to, boys," she proceeded to pull her hood back on. "But I don't fancy getting soaked in the rain battling a pair of amateurs."

"How do you know we're amateurs?" demanded the shorter one, Paul. "We could be better than you!"

A crowd had started forming now, because the rain had lessened. But the clouds stayed, and most of the people had binders held above their heads as shelters. Samantha barely noticed them, though they were hanging onto her every word.

She dropped her hood slowly. "Hmm, good point. But see, there are two things in my favor. One, I have no partner. Two, I'm not interested," she smiled again. "Go back to the sewers were you belong now, little rats."

"Why you little-" Paul advanced a step, his face finally showing a spark of emotion. It was livid. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Samantha ignored him. "You're one to talk! Little? When does your growth spurt begin, kid? Because you sure need one."

"Don't you-"

"Let me give you some advice. Don't play with fire, you'll just get burnt. Now, I'm the fire, and you're the defenseless and obviously dumb person who decided to play. Bye bye now," she made to walk away.

"Alright, that's it," Paul's voice resembled a snarl. Samantha raised her eyebrows. She expected him to run at her, but instead his hand went to his pocket. He drew out a lime green beyblade and launched it directly at her face. Before she even had time to react, something had collided with it midair and both beyblades fell to the floor, still spinning.

Samantha blinked. She hadn't expected that. The other beyblade was bright blue, and spinning with a strange intensity. She recognized it immediately.

"Nice of you to join in," she said, not looking away from Paul's shocked expression.

"Hn," was the only response she got. Kai stepped out of the crowd and came to stand beside her. "You okay?" his voice was quiet.

"Perfect. Thanks," she gestured to the beyblades.

Kai inclined his head slightly and turned back to look at the two boys. Both now had the same identical grins on their faces again.

"What do you want?" asked Kai, a little roughly.

"A simple battle," said Quill easily. "We're new here, and we're reckoned to be pretty good from where we come."

"How did you know where to find her?" his voice was low and dangerous. Samantha winced.

"We have our sources," Quill's grin grew wider.

"And we didn't come for just her," added Paul. "We came for both of you."

"Sorry to disappoint you," his tone implied he wasn't sorry at all. "But we're not interested. Rissa, move."

Samantha shrugged and turned back, but Paul's next move stopped her. His beyblade, which had been spinning harmlessly enough on the ground, suddenly darted up and swiped across her neck, which was bare. She froze. Something wet was now running down her shoulder, and the area he had touched was stinging painfully. It took her less than a few seconds to figure out what had happened. But Kai was quicker.

Dranzer launched into the air and landed, with a sickening crunch, on top of the green beyblade. Right where the bit-chip was. Paul yelled.

"Get away! Lampa, get him off!" his screams were of no avail. Dranzer didn't move, no matter how much Lampa darted from side to side. Suddenly, it was all over. There was a sharp click, and the green beyblade cracked neatly into two before their very eyes. The bit-chip was broken, the beyblade was trashed.

Samantha raised her eyebrows, reluctant to admit that she was impressed. Dranzer hadn't even had to come out. She glanced at Kai from the corner of her eye. He seemed unfazed, and caught Dranzer easily.

"Now will you move?" he turned to her, his gaze almost angry. "Or do you want your whole neck to be cut open first?" Samantha winced, more at his tone than at the pain, and walked away obediently.

"Where did you learn that attack?" Quill's tone was casual, as though his partner wasn't clutching the remains of his beyblade and rocking back and forth on the ground.

"None of your business, kid. Beat it."

"Oh, it's none of my business. But I'm sure Master Voltaire will be interested in the doings of his grandson."

Samantha froze and turned around just in time to see Kai walk up to Quill, very casually. Until he grabbed him by his collar and lifted him clear off his feet. With one hand. This time, she saw Quill's face darken. But it was with fright. Paul ignored them.

"He would," said Kai, very calmly, but even from a distance she saw his eyes glint. He suddenly shook the boy he held roughly. "But let's get this straight, kid. Go tell him whatever you want about me, I couldn't care less. But drag somebody, _anybody _else into your little report…" Samantha winced as Kai let him fall, and he collapsed, breathing heavily. Apparently, Kai had been blocking his windpipe. "I can do stuff to you that even your master and tutors can't."

He turned away with a look of disgust and walked towards her. As he passed, Samantha stood staring for a second and then followed quickly. It was then that she realized she had no idea what he was doing here.

"Why are _you _here?" she asked him suddenly.

Kai smirked a little and stopped, just behind his car. "Aren't you observant?"

"I'm sorry; I was a little busy warding off crazy people."

"They weren't crazy," said Kai quietly. He unlocked the car and gestured for her to get in. Samantha obeyed, glad to get out of the cold. Her neck was stinging, and the rain didn't help.

"What were they then?" she demanded as he started the car.

He took his time answering, waiting until they were well away from the school before saying, "They were beybladers looking for a battle."

"And they chose me, of all the people?"

"No, they chose _us_."

"Same difference," snapped Samantha. "But how did they know where to find me?"

"They have their sources."

"Kai, I want answers, not a replay."

"You ask too many questions."

"You give no answers."

"You'll get your answers," he said distractedly. The rain was falling heavily now, and it was difficult to see. Samantha glanced at her watch. It was almost sunset, no wonder. She glanced outside, and saw by the dim light that they had passed the road that took her home.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Home."

"We just passed the road to _my _house."

Kai rolled his eyes. "My house is closer, and you need to get that cut bandaged."

"Unless you have a doctor's degree you never told me about, I don't think it'll make a big difference where I go."

"I don't, Kyla does. Now shut up for ten minutes and try to control that bleeding."

Samantha muttered to herself and shrugged out of her jacket. The garment's shoulder was bloodstained, visible even through the dark material. The blood on her neck had dried, but still stung. Samantha rummaged in her bag and drew out the small compact mirror Sasha had given to her. She held it at an angle and examined the cut. It reached from the middle of her neck right to her shoulder. The corners of the wound seemed shallow, but blood was steadily trickling out from the middle. The strap of her tank-top was soaked with it.

"How do you expect me to control this?" said Samantha, her tone snappish again.

Kai muttered to himself and, with one hand on the wheel and both eyes glued to the road, flicked open the compartment under the dashboard.

"Just wipe it off."

Samantha complied and the rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

**Yay, I finally updated! And with TWO chapters :O I'm so proud of myself (Y)**

**Hate? Love? Somewhere in-between? Do tell, I love feed-back :D**


	23. Decoys, or Testers?

Kai turned off the engine and glanced at the girl sitting next to him. She met his gaze squarely, but he saw the unusual paleness in her face. The loss of blood was getting to her, but she wasn't going to show it.

His tone was gentle when he spoke next. "I'll get Kyla to bandage that cut, and you better call home so Mr. Dickenson doesn't worry. She might make you stay for a while. You okay with that?"

She blinked. He saw that his tone had surprised her. "Umm, sure. I don't mind."

Kai led her into the house. The butler who opened the door was obviously surprised to see Samantha, but was too polite to comment. Kai wasted no time in explaining. "Get my aunt on the phone. Someone's here, and hurt. Ask her to get home now."

He didn't wait for a reaction and led her straight up a flight of stairs. They came to a passageway with doors on either side. Kai didn't look back to see if she was following, but led her to the very end of the passage, knocking on a door as he passed.

The room he led her into was clean, and seemed almost uninhabited. The giveaways were the desk, which was cluttered with papers and books, one of which Samantha recognized as her own catalogue, and the closet, whose doors were open.

Kai didn't say anything, except taking off his own wet jacket and nodding to her to sit. Samantha sank onto the bed wordlessly. She leaned her forehead on her palm. The blood loss made her feel sick.

"I shouldn't have made you walk so much," he said as he sat next to her. "You'll feel sick now."

"I'm fine," she lied. Kai obviously didn't believe her, because he removed her hands and stared into her eyes for a few seconds. He was only doing it to see if she was weak or not, but Samantha's gaze faltered and she looked down, embarrassed.

Kai shrugged. "You better go in and wash the blood off," he nodded to a separate door, which undoubtedly led to the bathroom. Samantha didn't object and went in gratefully. She wiped the blood off, this time more neatly. Her hands shook, and she felt annoyed that a small slash could make her so weak. Taking in a deep breath, she splashed her face with cold water and braced herself against the sink, waiting for her dizziness to pass. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

Abrupt knocking shocked her out of her reverie. She blinked turned the handle of the door slowly. Kai stood outside, a strange expression on his face. It vanished as soon as she looked at him.

"Don't fall asleep in there," he said. "Kyla's home, she'll know what to do."

Samantha nodded, and followed him wordlessly. She had to stop at the door though.

"I don't think I can walk," she murmured when he looked back. Kai knew it had to be serious, she would never admit this to _him_, of all people.

Wordlessly, he supported all her weight onto himself and led her to the room whose door he had knocked on. As soon as they entered, there was a commotion. Kyla came rushing towards them, her eyes almost wild. She looked sick with worry.

"Kai Hiwatari!" she shrieked as soon as she saw him. "Are you trying to kill me?" her voice was shrill. Kai didn't answer and first helped Samantha sit down. Then he turned to face his aunt. Samantha's eyes widened when she saw the young woman pull Kai into a fierce hug. She was even more surprised that he didn't pull away.

"I'm fine," he grunted, hugging her back, but dropping his arms quickly.

"Are you hurt?" she demanded, holding him at arm's length and examining him from head to toe.

"_I'm _not, _she_ is," Kai diverted his aunt's attention from himself to Samantha, who raised a hand feebly. Her bloodless face and obvious weakness didn't calm Kyla down.

"Samantha Howard!" exclaimed Kyla incredulously. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Just a cut," muttered Samantha.

"Well, let me see," she sat down next to her and removed her hand, which she had kept clamped onto her neck. Kyla hissed when she saw the bleeding and her face clouded. "_How_ you managed to get a cut here is beyond me," said Kyla incredulously. "And it's so deep! Did someone throw a knife at you?"

Samantha winced as the woman wiped away the excess blood. "Umm, I sort of…" her eyes flew to Kai for help. He cut in smoothly.

"Something happened in the science lab. It was one of those carving razors. "

Kyla shook her head. "I'll go along with this. Kai, go call her house. You're not going anywhere, young lady," she added sternly. "Until I'm satisfied that the loss of blood won't kill you."

"It's not that serious," said Kai, as he left the room. His tone implied that he was reassuring Samantha, but he didn't look at her and walked out.

Kyla didn't say anything after he'd left, but kept a wet cloth at Samantha's neck. "I don't know what you've done to that boy," she said finally.

Samantha looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You've changed him, dear. I've never seen him act so… _human _before," her eyes were sad. "That Abbey killed his heart, I'm sure you know that. I've never seen him act like this. He'll never admit it to you, but he's glad to have you back in his life."

"He said that?"

"Oh no, Kai's not much of a talker," but Kyla obviously was. "He'll never admit it, like I said. I see through him very easily. He's a lot like his father. My older brother," she added with a smile. "He died when I was very young. He wasn't bad, but father introduced him to the wrong people," she sighed. "He had everything, except a strong will. Kai gets that from his mother. Keera was a fighter, even when she was in the hospital, on the brink of death. Keera's passing hurt Kai deeply; he was only five, and he wasn't even allowed to see her."

Samantha was quiet, not knowing what to say. Kyla sighed. "I'm sorry; our family history is very depressing. But I did have a reason for telling you," she smiled and patted Samantha's cheek. "You were very important to him once, and I want him to feel that again. Kai has nobody to love except me."

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure if-"

"Oh, I didn't mean that," she assured her. "Just be nice to him, and show him he still has a friend in you. He's a bit of a grouch, but I daresay you're used to that," she laughed slightly. "Your mother got awfully grumpy as well, I remember."

Samantha froze. "Y-you knew my mother?"

"Of course," she blinked. "You could never have known, obviously. She and I, and even Keera were thrown together a lot when we all lived in Moscow. My father and their husbands always discussed business, usually very formally so we all came to the meetings. Dinner parties, and all that."

Samantha gulped and nodded. "I see."

"Anyway, past is past. Let me just check on that cut of yours now," Kyla dismissed the subject and removed the cloth from Samantha's neck. She examined the cut. "Hmm… I don't think you need stitching, but you _will _need a painkiller. This is going to hurt in the morning."

"Lovely," Samantha grimaced.

"Oh, you'll be fine in a while. Just bandage it up, and preferably hide it," advised Kyla. "Awkward questions never help."

Samantha smiled in thanks. Suddenly, the door flew open and she jumped, then winced with pain. Tala had barged into the room, with an expression that said if he wasn't going to kill someone _else _he was going to kill himself.

_"Rissa!"_

"Tala," she responded. "How was your ride home?"

"Suspenseful. What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Not my fault psychopaths follow me around to challenge me."

"How bad is it?" demanded Tala of Kyla, ignoring Samantha completely.

"Not very bad. She'll be fine in a few weeks."

"_Weeks_?"

"Tala, slashes like these don't heal overnight," pointed out Samantha, indicating her cut. Tala's mouth fell open when he saw it.

"_A BEYBLADER TRIED TO HURT YOU_?" he yelled disbelievingly.

"What?" demanded Kyla. "A _beybalde_?"

"Oh, great," Samantha mumbled something incoherently and closed her eyes. "Leave the invalid alone, go take out your anger on Kai!"

"With pleasure," Kyla departed immediately, looking murderous. Samantha cracked open one eye to see Tala looking at her, a mixture of annoyance and amusement on his face.

"I don't like that look on your face, carrot-top."

"Shut up, dust head. What happened? Kai hardly told me anything."

Samantha summarized her meeting with Quill and Paul. When she got to the part where Kai had almost choked Quill, and _why _he had done it, Tala glared darkly. "He's not going to be too happy for a couple of days now. Stay out of his way."

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Kai Hiwatari is _not _scaring me off. If I want to speak to him, I will."

The door opened just then, and Kai walked in. "Who told her the truth?" he demanded. Obviously, he meant Kyla.

"Tala did it!" Samantha defended herself immediately. Tala raised his eyebrows, as if to say "scared much?"

"Great work, carrot-top," hissed Kai.

"Okay, what is _with _you two?" said Tala finally. He didn't even seem annoyed at the insult. "Can't you _see _it?"

"Your carrot hair? It's very noticeable Tala, I assure you," Samantha grinned cheekily.

Tala glared. "Shut it, dust head. Listen to me!"

"I'd rather not."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, fire locks. Can I go home now?"

"My views exactly," Kai barely looked at her. "Let's go."

"Samantha," Kyla entered at that moment, her eyes worried. "Honey, if you don't feel up to it, you don't need to go home. I spoke to your grandfather, if you're still feeling weak you're more than welcome to stay here."

Samantha smiled. "Thank you, but I should get home. Grandfather pretends he doesn't need me, but he'll be worried sick if I don't come."

"Aww, come on," said Tala. "I'll make you an offer you can't resist."

"What?"

"You can sleep in Kai's room!"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"_Tala!"_

_"_Whoa, whoa," he held up his hands defensively. "I was just kidding! My real offer was… Kai will-"

"Just shut up, Tala," Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Tala, stop this obnoxious behavior at once. Samantha, you're sure you'll be fine?"

"Perfectly," assured Samantha.

"You honestly think she won't be fine at her own house?" questioned Kai, his eyebrows raised.

"Hmm, I suppose so," the worry didn't leave Kyla's eyes. "Kai, you'll take her home?"

"Hn."

"Take her right to the door. I don't want her fainting in the grounds."

Kai didn't answer, but Samantha took his silence as a "let's go already". She got up quickly and followed him out, politely thanking Kyla on her way out. The young woman's reaction surprised her. She pulled her into a tight hug, careful to avoid her injured neck. Samantha was too surprised to return it properly.

"I hope you feel better soon," said Kyla, her voice unbearably sweet when she finally let Samantha go. "And remember; you can always come see me if you feel worse."

"Thank you," said Samantha. She didn't know why, but she when this woman had hugged her, she had felt something. Suddenly, her heart ached. She missed her mother unbearably. Samantha didn't remember her mother's hugs, but she was sure they wouldn't have been very different from this one.

**!**

"You're pretty lucky, you know," commented Samantha as she settled into the comfortable leather seat. Kai didn't answer immediately, but she didn't expect him to. He backed out of the driveway, and only when they had reached the smooth road that took her home did he speak.

"Why?"

"You have Kyla."

"You have Mr. Dickenson."

"I don't have a mother, Kai. You might as well have one."

Surprisingly, he smiled. "She tries," he hesitated, and glanced at Samantha. Her face was full of curiosity. "She tries to be, and act, like my mom. I don't think she'll ever be able to. But I appreciate the effort."

"She loves you a lot."

"I know."

They lapsed back into silence. Samantha broke it. "She and your mom got along a lot, huh?"

"How do you know?"

"She was talking about her, when you weren't in the room."

"What did she say?"

"That you two were pretty close."

"We were," he agreed. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

Samantha sighed internally. She ran her eyes over the dashboard. Their cars were identical, except his had a much better CD player. Absently, she ran her fingers over the many knobs and buttons. "Do you mind?" she asked, as she turned it on. The silence was killing her.

He didn't answer, so she took it as a no and turned the volume up. She almost laughed at the song.

"You listen to this stuff?" she almost laughed as she listened to the familiar lyrics.

"It's Tala's."

"Which one's yours?"

Without looking away from the road, he turned a knob, and Samantha laughed again.

"Now what's so funny?"

"I like this song."

His eyebrows shot up, but he still didn't look at her. "That's surprising," he commented, finally.

"I know, I don't seem like the type of girl who'd like this."

"Or the type who'd like _anything_."

"I'm not like that."

"Then you're a very good actress."

"You're just really bad at reading people."

"If I am, its only you."

"Are you trying to hint that I don't like anything?"

"Maybe. Would it kill you to have a heart?"

"And this coming from the human glacier?"

Kai ignored her insult. "Are you actually arguing with me over this?" his lips twitched. He thought she was _joking_.

Samantha's temper flared. "Why?" she snapped. "Its debatable."

"Its unquestionable."

"I bet no one except you thinks that I'm like that," she _wasn't _heartless. He was wrong.

"I bet they do."

"You're wrong."

"I hardly ever am."

"There's a first for everything," Samantha deliberately turned up the volume of the song so he couldn't retort. She hated it when he was right.

**!**

"You're never going to battle until the tournament, are you?" asked Cleo casually. Samantha looked up from the book she had been reading. It was nearing midnight, but Cleo hadn't let her sleep until she was absolutely satisfied that Samantha was alive and well. Now, she was trying to do a little before-bed reading, but Cleo was making that increasingly difficult.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I know you, Sam," Cleo's eyes took on a look of intensity. "You're an _amazing _blader. You didn't turn down those two bladers just because you were outnumbered."

Samantha shrugged. "You're right. I could've beaten them easily, they weren't very powerful. But it was so obvious what they were, I didn't want to battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Cleo, they were either decoys, or testers. Either they were distracting me so someone _else_ could do something, or they wanted to see how powerful I was. I don't need Kai to tell me that."

"But he didn't say anything," pointed out Cleo. "You think he doesn't know?"

Samantha snorted and turned a page. "He figured it out long before I did."

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"Kai doesn't talk much, you know that."

"But this is important!"

"He knew I'd figure it out sooner or later."

Cleo groaned. "You sure picked _some _guy to fall in love with."

"Can we please not discuss that word?"

"Why aren't you denying it?"

"Because I'd be wasting my breath. Now," Samantha reached for her lamp and turned it off. "Get out, Cleopatra."

Cleo giggled and got up. "How's the cut?"

"I'll live. Good night."

* * *

**Chapter's dedicated to Marishka91, your reviews make me laugh! :P**

**Who's curious to see Samantha battle? I know I'm dying to write it!**


	24. Antipication

"Sasha, I will not say this again," Samantha's voice was dangerous, because it was quiet. She never screamed, she merely threatened. "Get up. Now."

"But I'm _tired._"

"You're lazy, that's what you are. Get out of bed, you have to practice."

"I'm not on the team."

"You're on _my _team, and _I _give the orders around here."

"Sasha, just do it," pleaded Melissa from around Samantha's arm. "She'll just make you practice longer if you don't wake up now."

Sasha mumbled something incoherent, and got out of bed. Samantha watched her with narrowed eyes until she retired to the bathroom. Her expression didn't soften.

"She's getting on my nerves."

"I know," Melissa sighed. "But she'll be fine soon enough. You go on ahead with Cleo, I'll make sure she's down on time."

Samantha nodded, then suppressed a wince. Her neck was sore now, and it hurt to move. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but the tournament's first session was in a month, and she needed everyone to be in shape. Which meant she was going to make them run laps and battle. All of them against her. She shuddered at the thought of the pain she was about to endure.

_Stupid amateurs, _she thought.

'_Be calm, youngling.'_ Vera's tone was soothing.

_Easy for you to say. _Your _neck's still whole._

'_Thankfully so,' _Vera chuckled, then sobered. _'You're thoughts have been very angry of late. I'm starting to worry.'_

_You don't need to. _Vera sighed, and Samantha felt her examine her head as she walked down the stairs. Suddenly, she laughed again. _What?_

'_It's your obsession with this boy. Quite entertaining.'_

If Samantha was able to blush, she would have. Angrily, she saw what Vera was looking at. Her last conversation with Kai, in his car.

_What's so entertaining about this?_

'_The way you speak to him, the way you get annoyed by him-'_

_That's not funny, it's disturbing._ Samantha's thoughts were cutting.

'_On the contrary, this _love _that you humans are apt to fall in and out of is… well, it's quite sad to watch, at times. But yours is positively funny! _And Vera laughed again.

Samantha groaned. A bitbeast you enjoyed her annoyance. Lovely. _Okay, first off, _why _are you so happy? Second, _I am not in love.

Vera snorted. _'And I'm a harmless puppy. But you are young, you will learn in time. However, I will tell you why I'm happy; I may finally be able to battle an opponent worth of my time.'_

_Who is-?_

'_The phoenix, of course.'_

_We're not battling Kai, Vera._ They'd argued over this a hundred times. Kai was too strong; Samantha wasn't willing to risk her mental stability or Vera's beyblade's state for a friendly match.

'_We will, soon enough. But I need practice, child,' _Vera's tone became reproachful._ 'You had such an excellent opportunity with those two boys whom you saw at school. I could have torn them to shreds easily.'_

_I didn't want you to. It wasn't safe._

'_But it's very safe to battle Kai,' _Vera was insistent. _'I'm sure you have but to ask, and he will comply.'_

Samantha half smiled as she jumped the last stair. _Just forget it, Vera._

'_Come now-'_

But Samantha had stopped listening. She was outside now, in the front porch. The glass doors were still open; she could run if she wanted. But the more logical part of her mind intervened. What was she running from? Then reality kicked in.

Kai's car had just pulled in, right in front of her.

She hesitated, then walked towards him. He'd just gotten out.

"What are you doing here?" her voice sounded weary, even to her.

"Where's your team?" his tone was business-like.

"Upstairs."

"Why aren't they training?"

"I was getting to that."

"Got room for a few extras?" his question caught her off guard. She raised her eyes to his level.

"Sure, I guess."

"Good."

"Why do-"

"We need to talk to Mr. Dickenson," she saw something flash in his eyes as he spoke. "Apparently, it can't wait. Kenny, you and I need to leave, now."

"Who's training them?"

"I've got Robert and Johnny coming."

"Did you invite everyone to _my _house?" Samantha's eyebrows went up. She she was more surprised than annoyed.

Kai didn't seem fazed. "You think I was going to set them loose at my place?"

Samantha shook her head. "Whatever. Let me get Cleo."

"Someone say my name?" Cleo was just coming out of the woods, beyblade in hand. "Oh, hey Kai," she didn't look surprised to see him. "What's up?"

"You think you can handle the team for a while until Robert and Johnny come?" asked Samantha, when Kai had nodded to the greeting and said nothing more.

"Oh, sure. Where're you two going?"

"Grandfather's office."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," Cleo shrugged. "What's the rush, though?"

"Ask him," she jerked her thumb in Kai's direction.

Cleo snorted. "I might as well ask a stone for a foot massage. See you, Sam."

Samantha smiled slightly and Cleo waved before going back inside. Kai made a noise that sounded like a grunt and walked back to his car, getting in wordlessly. Samantha rolled her eyes and followed. As she put on her seatbelt, she realized she'd probably travelled in his car more than her own. Suddenly, she remembered their previous drive to her grandfather's office, and almost laughed out loud. Kai noticed.

"What's so funny?"

"The past."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," Kai's eyebrows furrowed; for a second, he looked confused. Samantha judged he wasn't used to being denied information.

"Where's Kenny?" she asked casually.

"Back here!" his voice was nearly inaudible. Samantha glanced back, a little wonderingly.

"Have you been driving around town all day with him?"

"Yes."

"I feel bad for you."

Kenny looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Kai's better when you don't make him talk," he said. A weak defense, but she let it go.

"Tell me about it," Samantha rolled her eyes and turned back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Kai smiling.

**!**

"Well, Kenny, what's this big news you're so enthusiastic to tell us?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

"Well, its about them," he nodded to Kai and Samantha, and then immediately look away from their identical expressions. Cold, blank, and uninterested. It was unnerving.

"Yes?" prompted Mr. Dickenson.

"Well, sir, its something to do with the first tournament."

"What about it?"

"Its in two weeks."

"What?" Mr. Dickenson looked at him in utter confusion. "That's impossible!"

"In the sense that… well, the _official _tournament's in a month."

"Then what's in two weeks?"

"It's a series of exhibition matches in Cairo, Beijing and Venice. I think it'd be really good if we went on ahead, and practiced a bit."

"Like I said before, we don't _need _exhibition matches," said Kai acidly. "You want the entire world to know our skill?"

"Kai, you don't get it," Kenny sighed. "_I _need to go, to see our opponents. We can't win this time as easily as we did last time."

"Why not?" asked Mr. Dickenson. He sounded puzzled. "The team is fairly strong."

"Well, for starters, I've never seen either of these two battle, and _they're_ a 'team'."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "I've battled with him for four years of my life. I think I know his capacity."

"But he's stronger now!" insisted Kenny. "And I don't know _anything _about Vera. I _need _to see you guys battle, or I'll have no data!"

"And did I mention there's another twist in the tournament this year?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

"Oh, yeah," Kenny nodded. "I was going to tell them. We'll have Battle Royales this year."

"The entire team battling all at once?" Samantha raised her eyebrows. "Tricky."

"Exactly. We need to be able to practice _in _the city, _in _those stadiums, _in _those atmospheres! Mr. Dickenson, we _have _to go."

"Well, I have no objection, obviously," the old man shrugged. "I'll make the arrangements right away, of course. Are you two up for it?" he asked Kai and Samantha.

They both shrugged. Suddenly, Kenny seemed to remember something. "And we'd better take a couple of supporters along too. Mariah, Hilary and… Sasha?"

Samantha shrugged. "Sure. Melissa's coming too?"

"For research."

"Fine by me."

"So, now that that's done," Mr. Dickenson nodded appreciatively. "You don't mind sharing rooms?" Again, they shrugged. "Excellent. Two bedroom suites are half price these days."

**!**

"Kenny, how desperately do you want to see us battle?" asked Samantha casually as they got back in the car.

Kenny looked at her curiously as he sat down. "Well, I'd be willing to hit Kai on the head for it."

Samantha choked back a laugh. Kai cast a murderous glance at Kenny as he reversed out of the building.

"Kai, what do you have against battling me anyway?" she asked as he took off towards her house.

"Nothing," he answered shortly.

"Then why don't you?"

"No time."

"Now is as good a time as any. Stop the car."

'_You wouldn't.'_ Vera's tone was astounded.

_Watch me._

"Kai, stop the car."

His glance was incredulous and amused, both at the same time. Inside her head, Samantha heard Vera growl in anticipation. '_What is your reason, young one?_'

_It annoys him. I like him better when he's annoyed. _Vera chuckled deeply at her words.

"In the middle of the road?" asked Kai skeptically.

"There's the forest," she pointed to the thick foliage of vegetation at the side of the road. "What do you say? It'll be just like old times," she winked. He shook his head.

"Kenny, you can't get our stats in that atmosphere, can you?"

"Kai, I'm so desperate I wouldn't mind if you battled on my head!" the kid was practically jumping in his seat in anticipation.

"Well, he is the chief," Samantha shrugged. "Pull over, Kai."

"Are you crazy?" he finally demanded.

"What do you think?"

He smirked, and jerked the wheel to the left. By the time they had parked on the side of the road, Samantha was grinning. Kai switched off the engine, and got out of the car. Samantha followed, Kenny trailing after them hurriedly.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked as she jogged to keep up with him.

"There's a clearing up ahead."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes."

"I wonder how many times?"

"A few."

"I wonder why you won't tell me how many?"

"Because you're not asking the right questions."

"Oh, okay then. Kai, exactly how many times have you been to the clearing you're taking us to?"

"Still not good enough," he smirked. They'd stopped at a huge fence that indicated they were exiting the city limits. Beyond it was wildlife. Kai didn't seem to be daunted. He grabbed a loose stake and jumped over the barrier easily. Samantha winced when she saw it. It was too high, even for her to jump. She had to look up to see the top of it.

"No way am I jumping that!" she said with finality.

"Why not?"

"Have you _seen _how big it is?"

"It's nothing," Kai rolled his eyes. "Move already."

"_No_."

He grunted and jumped back to her side. He held out his hand. "What will you do?" she asked warily as she put her hand in his.

"Help you," he answered. "Or do I have to carry you?"

"Umm, no. Helping is fine."

He could be nice, when he wanted to. He mostly pointed out where she should keep her foot and what was strong enough to bear her weight. When she reached the top, he again held her hand as she jumped, but let go very quickly. Unfortunately, Samantha had been leaning on his arm and ended up knocking into him as soon as they touched the ground.

He caught her by her shoulders a few inches away from himself, and held her there for a few seconds before pushing her off, almost roughly. Samantha pretended not to notice his hostile behavior and called out as soon as she had regained her balance.

"Kenny, you okay?"

"Umm, sure!"

"How do you intend to get over here?"

"I'll come from around. Give me five minutes."

Samantha shrugged, and glanced at Kai. He wasn't looking at her. Rolling her eyes, she leaned against a tree and prepared to wait.

* * *

**I thought I'd already put up this chapter? Hmm, my mistake. Enjoy, next one up soon**


	25. One on One

"So, how do you guys intend to do this?" asked Kenny as he turned on his computer. "Tag-team, obstacle course…?"

"One on one," said Kai shortly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Samantha.

"No."

"Alright then," said Kenny. "Bladers ready?"

"Just say when," said Kai. He sounded bored as he readied his launcher. Samantha glared and followed suit.

Kenny nodded. "Okay. Three, two, one… Let it rip!"

Mauve clashed with blue midair before jolting away and crashing head-on, on the ground. Their blading styles _were _similar, that was the only explanation Samantha could think of for what had just happened. This was a typical move of hers; try to get on the opponent's side to lessen his attacking ability. Kai seemed to have had the same idea. Well, at least she's foiled _his _plan. The thought made her smirk. Vera's emotions were gleeful as she spun on the rugged ground easily. Samantha felt the effect of her joy and the smirk gradually turned into a smile. Opposite her, Kai held a similar expression.

'_What shall I do now?'_ Vera sounded enthusiastic.

_Show off. _Samantha's tone was wry, but serious. Vera seemed confused.

'_You normally disapprove of such behavior.'_

_Who's going to see? Do your best, I don't expect to beat him anyway._

'_You underestimate me?'_

_I know Dranzer's power, Vera. And I know Kai's too. He knows my moves probably as good as he knows his own._

"Are you just going to spin there all day or actually attack?" his tone was uninterested, almost lazy. But from the corner of her eye, Samantha saw Kenny's eyes popping.

"What's up, Chief?" she asked.

"You-your power is off the charts!" he yelled. "_Both _of you! But you're not even _doing_ anything!"

Samantha glanced at Kai, frowning. "Are you…?" she trailed off suggestively, raising her eyebrows.

He seemed surprised that she'd figured it out. "Yes. You?"

"Always."

"It's exhausting," he pointed out.

"It's useful," she shot back.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kenny.

Samantha didn't look away from Kai as she spoke. "It's a defensive measure we were taught at the Abbey."

"It gives you power when you're not even _attacking_?"

"Actually, it lets your Bitbeast feed off a bit of your energy. That way, your beyblade is practically immune to physical attacks, because there's this energy shield around it that wards them off," explained Samantha patiently.

"Whoa," Kenny sounded awed. "How fast can you learn it?"

It was Kai who answered. "Ten years."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "He's better at it than I am. It takes about two years of constant practice. But you need a really special bond with your bitbeast for it to work, so I wouldn't advise you to tell the others. With Tyson on the loose, those battles would be excruciatingly boring."

"How?" asked Kenny.

"Just watch. Ready to show off?" she asked, smirking. He shrugged, but he was smirking too. This _would_ be fun.

They crashed head on again, without any sign of planning. Samantha knew it was pointless because neither of them was getting damaged, but Kenny had to see how good the defense was. Again and again they collided, sometimes Kai making the first move sometimes Samantha.

Finally, Kai spoke. "I'm getting tired of this."

"In the literal sense?"

"A little."

"See?" Samantha pointed out to Kenny. "Its pretty tiring."

"Chief, you got enough data?" asked Kai. He didn't take his eyes off the spinning beybaldes. Samantha saw Kenny give them a thumbs up sign. "Can we get serious now?"

"You've been warming up all this time?" asked Kenny incredulously. "Kai, even _you're _not that strong!"

Kai scoffed. "Did I ever have an opponent who was worthy enough?"

Samantha raised her eyebrows. "You think I'm worthy?"

"You're a whole lot better than Tyson."

She smirked. "I appreciate the compliment, Phoenix."

Kai looked up from the beyblades finally when he heard her say that. It had been an old nickname of his that she had caught onto quickly. His grandfather had called him that, and she had somehow heard it and adopted it too. He expected to feel annoyed, but instead he was amused.

"You remember?"

She winked. "Let's see if you can live up to it."

Their attacks were more serious now. Each was trying to wear down the other, but only physically. The Abbey had drilled into them the habit of fatigue; it was the most useful attack anyone could inflict on their opponent.

Finally, Samantha spoke. She could sense Vera's impatience, and Kai's twitching fingers told the same story. "Should we finish this?"

His only answer was the glint in his eye. "Dranzer, Flame Thrower!"

"Vera, repel it!"

There were two streaks of light, and suddenly Vera and Dranzer were there. Samantha had never seen Dranzer up close and was stunned by the size and beauty of the phoenix. Along with bright red feathers, her eyes were darker than coal. As she opened her beak, fire streaked out, rather like it did from a dragon; yet Dranzer could never be compared to a lizard.

But Vera was no less. Pure white from head to toe, the only display of color was at the tip was each tail: Amethyst, Carnelian, Garnet, Onyx, Pearl, Opal, Peridot, Topaz and Turquoise. The stones glittered, each ready to unleash the attack it coveted. But Vera merely flicked her tails, all at the same time, to shield herself from the flames that darted out of Dranzer's mouth. Kai hadn't expected that.

"I'm not entirely without defense, you know," pointed out Samantha.

"You won't win," he said.

"We'll see. Vera, Jewel Verve!"

'_Are you positive?'_

_Give it your all. But I don't want to finish this too soon._

'_You are enjoying yourself.' _Vera chuckled deeply.

_Surprisingly. He's a worthy opponent._

'_Very well.'_ Vera straightened out of her defensive crouch and her tails began to shimmer. The attack looked like it took some time, and that was exactly what Samantha wanted. Kai saw the opportunity, but he saw exactly what she wanted him to see; Vera needed to be able to harness the power from each gem before Samantha could order the attack. He took a risk, and slammed headfirst into her beyblade. Vera wobbled, then vanished.

Kenny gasped from behind her. "Samantha, what did you do?"

"Jewel Verve," answered Samantha smugly. "Now you see her," Vera reappeared behind Dranzer and attacked mercilessly. "Now you don't," she swerved and vanished again.

"Impressive," he almost sneered. "How did you do it?"

"I borrowed a bit of your energy."

"_What_?" Kenny was yelling again.

Samantha explained patiently, "Well, I knew he'd attack when he saw how long my attack took. That's a mistake everyone makes. When they touch me, I absorb the energy they use in the attack and hit them back."

Kai's eyebrows were raised. "I underestimated you. I won't make that mistake again."

"I certainly hope not. I think I'm _over_estimating you, though."

"You'll regret that. Dranzer, Blazing Gigs!"

"We'll see. Vera, Gem Shower!"

"Your attacks are exact duplicates!" yelled Kenny as Vera crouched in preparation and Dranzer spread her wings.

The slight breeze was turning into a gale now. "What does that mean?" asked Samantha over the noise of the rushing wind.

"It means this battle is going to be rough." Kenny grabbed hold of a tree branch with one hand and his computer with the other. He looked scared.

_Shall I finish this?_ Vera was curious.

'_If you want to. I could stay at this all day.'_

_But I am getting bored._

'_Then let's end it.'_

Vera let out a growl, then the gems started shimmering. It was practically a light show, because each tail was bathed in light, and Vera resembled a rainbow by now. At the same time, Dranzer was surrounded by a halo of golden light, which Samantha strongly suspected was in preparation of the fire that was supposed to engulf them soon.

It was surprisingly quick. There was a rush of flames, a rush of wind, and Samantha saw Kai hold up his arm to shield himself from the light. She did the same, and it was over in a matter of seconds. The clearing was filled with smoke, and as it cleared Samantha scrunched up her eyes to look for the beyblades. They were both lying side by side, completely still.

**!**

"Chief," said Kai finally as he swerved away from Samantha's house. "Are you sure there's no way?"

Kenny sighed. "I've told you before, Kai. There was no way I could've made my camera see through all that smoke. I'd need a real, professional bey-stadium technician team for that. We'll never know who won the fight, unless your bitbeasts remember, which I highly doubt."

"Why won't they?"

"Well, it was tough. I'm sure they were both glad to just stop spinning. Maybe it didn't occur to them to check and see if they were the only ones."

Kai was silent for a while, then he spoke again. "Whose power was greater?"

Kenny hesitated. "It was pretty close…"

"Just say it."

"Hers," he admitted. "But she used an attack that was way more powerful than yours in the end. I don't understand how she didn't win."

"You expected her to?" the words came out with more force than he's intended.

"Not really," said Kenny hastily. "But she's really, really good, Kai. And she's trained a lot more than you, in better conditions. Vera's the bitbeast of death; Dranzer's the bitbeast of life. You were really at odds."

"Does that mean she's better than me?"

"I can't tell. She's holding back. But so are you."

Kai sighed quietly and pulled up outside Kenny's house. "See you tomorrow, Chief."

"Thanks for the lift, captain."

* * *

**Oooohhh I had fun writing this! Please tell me how it was, I love reviews**


	26. And It Begins

The two weeks before they left for the exhibition matches passed slowly.

The first week was awkward. Kai avoided Samantha at all costs. Of course, she had no idea why. For the first few days, she tolerated it. Then, when he refused to acknowledge her in public _and_ when they were alone as well, she was angry. But she tried to be subtle about it.

"Kai?" They were in the training room, it was Friday morning and he was tossing stuff into his bag. Even now, when there was no one in the room, he barely looked at her.

"Hn," Samantha rolled her eyes at his answer and caught the pair of gloves he had just thrown before they landed in the bag. Sighing, Kai looked up from his locker and met her gaze. "Give them back."

"Why?" she asked. "You don't seem to realize I exist, shouldn't I be treating you the same way?" When he didn't answer, she turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me know when you're ready to answer.

For a few minutes, there was complete silence. They both had a class in a while, and Samantha knew he would never be late. When the warning bell rang, she made to walk out, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Again, she waited for a few seconds. When he didn't let her go, she turned back and, almost automatically, a look of cold arrogance slipped onto her face. "Would you mind letting me go?"

Confusion flashed across his face at her tone. "What?"

Samantha wrenched her arm out of his grip. "_This_."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to be rude."

Samantha raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you did, don't bother lying to me."

Annoyance flashed across his face. "Can I _please _have my gloves back?"

He made the _please _sound mocking, but it was a start. Samantha tossed them back to him. He caught them easily and put them in his bag. He raised his eyebrows at her. She returned his look impassively and walked out of the training room without another word.

**!**

The next week was a bit better.

Kai's bad mood went as suddenly as it had come. On Monday when Samantha walked into the training room, she deliberately didn't acknowledge him, but she didn't need to. He spoke to her himself. Come to think of it, she forgot what he had said to her a few minutes after he walked away. Still, it was progress. It continued the same for the remainder of the week. On Thursday, Samantha was packing up her equipment when Cleo decided to question her. She was the only one who noticed their behavior towards each other and knew the reasons behind it.

"How's the feud going?"

Samantha barely looked up from the locker she was rummaging in. "There is no feud."

"There _was_."

"Yes."

When it became obvious Samantha wasn't going to say more, Cleo became persistent. "Why is he mad at you?"

"Because we tied when we battled, and apparently Kenny told him I was more powerful during the last attack."

"Shouldn't he be flattered?"

"He should, but this is Kai we're talking about," she rolled her eyes. "He's allergic to positive emotions."

Cleo laughed. "Tala says that too."

"He's right. I never understood why, though," she shrugged. "We've all had something terrible done to us at the Abbey."

"Kai had Voltaire."

Samantha bit her lip and didn't answer. She finished packing and made to walk out of the room, but Kenny stopped her. "Can I talk to you and Kai please?"

She shrugged. "Where is he?"

Kenny grinned sheepishly. "He went home. You wouldn't mind taking me there so I can speak to you both at the same time?"

Samantha groaned. "How important is it?"

"Very."

She sighed. "Alright, let's go."

"You know," said Kenny conversationally as they walked out of the school. "For someone who's so much like Kai, you're pretty nice."

"When I want to be," said Samantha, unlocking the door. "And I'm not like Kai."

"Really?" he sounded confused.

**!**

It turned out that the important discussion was all about the tournament, and how their first stop was Egypt and how they would be at full liberty to do whatever they wanted if they only attended the matches in the evenings.

"There will be celebration banquets," said Kenny, finally closing the file he'd been reading from."Every week, at the end of the match. We're in Cairo for two weeks, Beijing for four and Venice for five. After that, we go straight to the championships."

"Is that all?" asked Samantha when he stopped talking.

"Well… yeah."

"Then let's move."

Kai made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort from next to her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you detested my company."

"No more than you detest mine, Phoenix," she retorted. His eyes flashed in amusement at the nickname. "Chief, pack up. See you on Friday," she added to Kai and tossed him a thick envelope. "Flight leaves at seven. Be at my house by five."

He inclined his head slightly and got up. Samantha had to admit he was always polite, opening doors for her and waiting patiently until her car was out of the gate. Her eyes were narrow slits by the time she pulled out of his driveway. It was raining again.

"You two really don't get along, do you?" asked Kenny. He sounded timid.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you always look at him as if you want to kill him, and he always seems to think that's funny."

"Only Kai Hiwatari could think of his own death as funny and still pull it off."

Kenny shrugged. "So, see you at five?"

"Oh yeah, flight's tomorrow," Samantha blinked and parked outside his house. "I almost forgot."

"Remember, I've given you all the tickets," poor kid, he was fretting constantly. "Only Kai and I have our own. And you need to pack _light_, even though we'll be gone probably through Christmas, which reminds me there's a ball in London we have to fly to for attendance and-"

"Whoa, Kenny!" Samantha held up her hands defensively. "Let's make a deal. You handle this stuff and just tell me what to do, I'll pass on the message to Kai and he'll deal with the team. Because frankly, kid, you scare me sometimes."

Kenny smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'll work on it. Just make sure you look at the schedules and-"

"What did we just talk about?"

"Right, worry. Good night, thanks for the lift."

Samantha smiled a little as Kenny ducked under his files and ran into the house.


	27. Sickly Sweet

"Are we there yet?"

No answer.

"How about now?"

Cleo groaned and rested her head on Tala's shoulder. He draped an arm around her and glared at Tyson.

"Now?"

Samantha snapped the book shut and massaged her temples. Her face was creased in a frown.

"What about-"

"Tyson," Kai's voice was surprisingly calm for someone whose hands were balled into fists. "I am only going to say this once: shut up."

"But I was-"

"Tyson, honestly," Kenny nudged him in the ribs. "Tala will kill you if you wake up Cleo again, Samantha will soon burst and Kai's not too far behind. Be quiet."

The navy-haired teen huffed, but shut his mouth obediently. Samantha sighed. They'd been in the plane for a little over an hour now, and Tyson had been speaking for the past half an hour. Fortunately, he was sitting with Kenny. Cleo and Tala were together, and Samantha smiled when she saw Cleo's happy expression as Tala kissed her cheek. Her predicament was something entirely different.

She had been sitting in the back with Sasha, Max, Ray and Lee at first, but a stewardess had brought her a message a little before the plane had to take off, which resulted in her sitting next to Kai now, earning death glares from a blonde girl a few seats across. She closed her eyes and reflected on what had just happened. If it hadn't been for Sasha, she'd still be back there.

**!**

"I am not sitting with Kai," hissed Sasha.

Samantha frowned. "It's on your boarding pass."

"Please change places with me?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "No."

Sasha huffed and sat down next to Max. Samantha took her seat on his other side. "Sasha, that's somebody else's seat."

"I'm not going up front," said Sasha stubbornly.

"We were the last to check in, I'm sure nobody's coming now," said Ray. "Let her stay, Samantha. I can't blame her."

Samantha huffed, but agreed. Sure enough, someone came to claim the seat, but Sasha begged and offered her own boarding pass instead. Samantha was too busy rummaging in her bag to notice who it was, except that she was a girl and had agreed reluctantly. Fifteen minutes later, Samantha was so caught up in her conversation with Max that she didn't notice the air-hostess opposite her until she spoke.

"The young man up front would like to have a word with you," the pretty air-hostess said smilingly. "Kai Hiwatari, I believe."

Samantha frowned. "Did he say why?"

"I'm afraid not."

Samantha rolled her eyes, said thank you to the air hostess and stood up.

"You're going?" Max asked sorrowfully. They'd been having an interesting discussion about his tactics, and Samantha felt bad for the younger boy.

She smiled a little as she picked up her bag. "I'll try to be back."

Of course, she should've known better. Kai Hiwatari always got what he wanted, and she was no exception.

A girl who looked a lot like the blonde cheerleaders at school was sitting next to Kai, obviously trying to strike up a conversation with him. She looked no older than sixteen, and was dressed in an expensive-looking grey dress with matching strappy sandals. Samantha slipped into the seat behind them to listen in.

"You really do look familiar, are you _sure _I haven't seen you before?" the girl's accent was decidedly British, and she was leaning in so close to him that Samantha was sure she could read every word of his book, which he was trying to look absorbed in.

"I am," was he _trying _to make his voice so irresistible? He was hopeless at warding off girls; no wonder they always followed him around.

"Oh, but I must have!" she nodded decidedly. "Perhaps if you tell me your name…"

Samantha stifled a chuckle. If Kai told that girl his name she wouldn't leave his side for the entire flight. Considering they were travelling halfway around the world, Samantha took pity on him. She stood up and hitched her bag higher up her shoulder. Her shirt was a deep blue, a striking contrast with the British girl's steel grey. Her black cardigan reached to her thighs and her legs were sheathed in jeans that didn't do much to hide her figure. She was prettier than the cheerleader, and she knew it. The thought made her smile and she walked up to her casually.

"Excuse me?" her voice was sickly sweet. "I think you're in my seat."

The girl turned her eyes up and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so," she flashed Sasha's boarding pass and smiled in triumph.

Samantha was aware of Kai watching her, a slight smirk on his lips. She resisted the urge to look. "Oh, didn't Sasha tell you?" she asked airily. "I had already switched seats with her."

Obviously, she hadn't been brought up to accept a rebuff. "Right. Well, I'm quite comfortable here now, so why don't you-"

"I don't think you understand," Samantha's voice went from careless to hard in a second. "That's my seat, and I intend to keep it. On the other hand, if you want to keep your skin, I suggest you move."

Her threat made no sense to an outsider, but her expression and tone worked wonders. The blonde girl's mouth fell open slightly and she got up and halfway ran to the back of the plane. Samantha didn't make eye contact, sat down and plucked his book from his hands.

"You owe me," she said simply, knowing his eyebrows would be raised.


	28. Party When No One's Watching

Cairo was hot. There was no other word for it. Samantha frowned and readjusted her sunglasses as she consulted the map Kenny had sent her via a porter. They were trying to figure out how to get to the hotel and so far had had no luck in figuring out the directions. Their overwhelming amount of luggage meant that they had had to split a cab; the others had gone to the hotel with half and now that left Samantha, Tala, Cleo, Kai and Ray with the rest.

"I still say we should just call a cab and at least sit down," huffed Cleo. "Its so _warm._"

Samantha ignored her and continued to look at the map. Finally, she raised her eyes and met Kai's inquisitive gaze. "Am I the only one who thinks this is just a little _too _vague to be something Kenny made?"

Tala peered at the paper in her hands. "It looks pretty weird," he agreed. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, it looks _really _weird," he plucked it from Samantha's grasp without asking and turned it over in his hands a few times. Wordlessly, he handed it to Kai. "Look familiar?"

Kai crushed the paper in his fist and stood up.

Samantha and Cleo exchanged bemused looks, but Ray seemed to be on edge. His cat-like eyes narrowed to slits and he shifted ever so slightly, very conveniently blocking the bench the girls were sitting on. "Guys," his voice was low, measured. "I think we may have a problem."

What happened next was a blur. Cleo stood up and turned to face Ray. Simultaneously, Kai grabbed Samantha's arm and jerked her sideways so her head was no longer visible. Tala yelled and pulled Cleo away from Ray just as Ray himself ducked. And then they heard the gunshots.

**!**

"Its not that hard to figure out," hissed Tala. "They sent a fake map, probably sent another one to Chief and the others to get them out of the way. There were only three gunshots so they were probably looking to take out me and Kai. Maybe Rissa too, but that's not possible because no one knows who she is."

Cleo glared at him. "You knew the shot was for you and you deliberately got in the way of it?"

"_You _were in the way to begin with!"

"Its not his fault, Cleo," said Ray soothingly. "I figured it out first and moved to hide you girls, but they must have seen us all. They were probably watching us."

"It's a risk," said Kai. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. From the airport to the police station and now on their way back to the hotel, he hadn't spoken a word. "They couldn't have known that we'd all be together."

"Are you saying they've got someone on the inside?"

"We've seen it happen before."

Ray shook his head. "If that's how this tournament is going to be, we need to be careful. The BBA can't offer us protection unless we have proof."

"So what do we do?" asked Cleo.

Tala and Kai exchanged a look. They seemed to communicate without words. Finally, Tala sighed and spoke. "For one thing, we're all sharing rooms."

Samantha listened wordlessly as Tala began lecturing them on proper safety measures. Ray was actually making an effort to look interested but Mariah and Cleo had both completely zoned out and were staring out the windows of the moving taxi. Samantha mimicked their postures and sighed.

**!**

_Training schedule for the G-Revolutions (designed by Kenny and approved by Samantha and Kai)_

_MONDAY TO THURSDAY (WITHOUT LAPSE):_

_Wake up: 5 am  
Breakfast: 5 30 am  
Training exercises:-  
-Gym: 6 am to 9 am  
-Singles: 9 am to 10 30 am  
-Doubles: 10 45 to 12 noon  
-Battle Royale: 12 noon to 1 30 pm  
Lunch break: 1 30 pm to 2 30 pm  
Exhibition matches (observation and/or participation): 3 30 pm onwards_

_FRIDAY TO SUNDAY (NO EXCUSES, TYSON!):_

_Wake up: 9 am  
Breakfast: 9 30 am  
Training exercises:-  
-Battle Royale: 9 45 am to 12 noon  
-Statistical evaluation: 12 noon to 1 30 pm  
Party when our new parents aren't looking: 2 pm onwards_

Samantha raised her eyebrows as she finished skimming the list and exchanged a look with Kai. "Who let Tala near the printer this time?"


	29. There's Nothing To Start

"_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, bladers and fans, to the exhibition matches of the World Championship Tournament, held here in beautiful Cairo, Egypt!"_

Samantha smiled tightly and clapped along with the rest of her team. Next to her, Cleo nudged her shoulder and shot her a questioning look. "You look exhausted," she commented. Samantha grimaced. Cleo raised an eyebrow. "He won't try to harass you in your sleep, you know."

"I know," she snapped. "I hate sharing rooms no matter who it is but your stupid boyfriend wouldn't switch with me."

"I won't be much help if someone tries to kill us," pointed out Cleo. "He did the right thing. Kai can keep you sa-"

"You complete that sentence and I will burn your skin off your face right now."

Cleo blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I do _not _need him to keep me safe!" hissed Samantha. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself in case I'm attacked and for your information-"

She was cut off by a sharp nudge from her other side. Eyes blazing, she turned around and almost snarled at Tala. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tala blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Why on earth are you asking me stupid questions?"

"Why are you so uptight?"

"Why can't you answer my original question?"

"What was your original question?"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Oh," he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Kai said to tell you to keep it down."

Cleo laughed and Samantha made a noise that sounded like a strangled scream. She got up and marched out of the stadium, hands balled into fists. Tala winked at Cleo. "I think she has the hots for him."

Cleo shook her head, still smiling. "I'm betting they're together by New Year's Eve."

Tala laughed. "You're on. I say Christmas."

**!**

Kai's eyes narrowed as he watched her leave. Her temper was going to get her killed one of these days, and he wouldn't like to think today would be it. A quick glance to his left showed that Ray was watching him intently. He got up and wordlessly left the stadium after Samantha. He knew Ray would cover for him.

When he stepped outside into the humid air, he was sure he would lose her. Racking his brains, he tried to remember what she had been wearing and immediately it hit him; she had borrowed something from one of the other girls because it was so warm. It was red. His eyes scanned the crowds quickly, and to his relief, he saw her only a few feet away, walking aimlessly but fast.

Catching up with her was easy. Providing an excuse was not.

"What do you want?" she snapped. He took a second to inspect her from head to toe. He told himself it was so he could recognize her when she gave him the slip again, but a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Dranzer told him to stop kidding himself.

Her hair was open and swept across her shoulder, untidily pulled off her face with a barrette. Her tank top was deep maroon, and she wore faded blue denim shorts that had obviously seen better days. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine despite all of it.

Kai avoided looking at her and instead spoke to a point slightly above her shoulder. "You shouldn't go out alone."

She growled in frustration and closed the distance between them. He looked down at her, only mildly surprised. Her actions rarely shocked him.

"You listen to me, Kai Hiwatari, and you listen good," she hissed as she poked a finger at his chest. "I grew up in The Abbey same as you and I had the same training. I was a toddler and for three years, my only friend was _you_. In Beijing and Tokyo, I learnt four different styles of kung fu and my best friend for over two years was a street thug in Las Vegas who taught me a variety of ways to disembody an attacker before he even knew I was there. I've been on the run from Boris and Voltaire for longer than you have and I changed my identity for it. Just because I'm a girl does _not _mean I am unable to look after myself in case something happens. So you do _not _need to follow me around and pretend to care when this is obviously a chore for you," she huffed and walked away again, faster.

Kai blinked and watched her go for a few seconds before he felt Dranzer enter his mind.

'_You're hopeless, boy,'_ she remarked. _'Such a beautiful girl and you ruin your image every chance you get with her.'_

_Go away._

'_As you wish, young master. In case you were interested, she's going east towards the park. I hear there are many local beybladers present there.'_

Groaning, Kai sped off after her again. _Where exactly is she?_

'_If I knew, I'd lead you to her.'_

**!**

Samantha grinned as she knocked yet another beyblade out of the dish. The girl opposite her threw her a dirty look and dragged her boyfriend away, who winked at Samantha before obediently following. She laughed.

"Who's next?" she called, smiling wickedly. Vera spun merrily in the dish, feeding off of her good humor.

"Me," said a quiet, furious voice behind her. Her smile vanished and she shook her head. She heard people murmuring all around, obviously wondering why she was stopping now after having beaten over a dozen bladers in less than fifteen minutes.

"Go away, Kai," she sighed. He was right behind her; his sudden grip on her wrist told her that. "I want to be alone."

"So do I, but I'm stuck running after you."

"Nobody is asking you to do this."

"You're not dying on my watch."

"I don't need your protection."

"You don't want me, but don't kid yourself and say you don't need me."

Samantha bit her lip and refused to acknowledge the double meaning of his words. In her head, Vera snorted and flew back into her free hand. Kai's grip on her wrist stayed firm; she could feel her temper rising and tugged her hand away, turning around to face him. Her eyes flashed; so did his.

"I don't want you and I don't need you. Whether I live or die is none of your concern," she hissed. "So just leave me alone so we can both exist in peace. I want you out of my life as much as you want me out of yours."

Kai snorted. "You're sure about that?"

"I don't say stuff I'm not sure about."

"Then think about this," his voice was silky, irresistible; it was also unbelievably smug. "I don't want you out of my life at all. In my opinion, you never should have left."

Samantha's mouth fell open. Kai took advantage of her dumbstruck state and tugged on her wrist. By the time Samantha had registered exactly what he had said, they were out of the park and halfway back to the hotel.

Stupidly, she asked him the first question that came into her head. "Why aren't we going back to the match?"

"I have to do something."

"What?"

"Kill you and hide your body behind the sofa in our room."

"The sofa?"

"Yeah."

"Is that the extent of your creativity?"

"Yes."

"You could chop me into tiny pieces and stuff me in the oven."

Kai snorted. "And you say I have no creativity."

Samantha blinked slowly and glanced between them. He was still holding her hand. "Well, you don't."

"Be nice. I'm taking you to dinner."

"It's barely six."

"What's your point?"

She observed his smirk and then allowed one of her own to form. "You're taking me out."

"Yeah."

"To dinner."

"Yes."

"Is this a date?"

"Do you think it is?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"_Did_ I just ask you out?"

"You didn't deny it," Samantha laughed. "So this is how you charm a girl?"

"I haven't even tried to charm you yet."

"Why?"

"I have better things to do with my time."

"So you admit it would take time to charm me?"

"That's common knowledge."

"Why, have you been talking about me?"

Kai ignored her as they entered the hotel, and Samantha sniggered, but allowed him to maintain silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, until they reached the elevator. They entered with an elderly couple and Kai pressed a button and leaned back against the wall, a little closer than he needed to. Samantha ignored it and focused on her shoes. The doors opened, the couple left and she looked up, recognizing it as their floor. She made to follow them but Kai grabbed her wrist and pressed a button to close the doors, effectively blocking her exit.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kai smirked and moved closer. Samantha took a step back. This continued until she was pressed against the wall and Kai was hovering over her. His smirk was still in place. "What were you saying about my ability to charm girls?"

Samantha snorted. "Invasion of personal space is charming in your mind, I suppose."

Kai made a sound that may have been laugh. Samantha raised her face to his and they locked eyes.

Of all the clichés in the world, theirs had to be the worst. She hated how his eyes brought back everything from ten years ago, when their separation as children had been the worst possible thing that could have happened to either of them. Everything about him had changed; he didn't smile, he didn't laugh, he didn't tease. In public, he was cold as ice and so was she. Moment like these were rare, when they were alone and not worrying about who might be trying to kill them.

Samantha blinked and broke the eye contact. She looked to her side, focusing on something, anything other than Kai. Across her, the mirror reflected back her confused expression, and Kai's face, which was still dangerously close to her. She turned back to tell him to move, but instead she felt his lips against her ear. He was speaking quietly, his breath tickling her neck. She blinked and tried to focus, but she couldn't.

She could feel him shift; one hand came to rest at her hip, effectively trapping her against him. The other brushed away her hair from her neck, leaving most of her skin bare for him to see. And in this case, kiss.

"Kai," Samantha swallowed back the shakiness in her voice and spoke again. "Kai, I don't think-"

"Shut up," he murmured. She could feel his nose skimming against her skin as he lightly ran his lips along the nape of her neck. "For once in your life, Rissa, just shut up and let me do what I want."

"When have I ever stopped you?" she demanded angrily, even as she clutched at his arms, refusing to let go of the hands that held her captive.

Kai snorted and brought his face to level with hers. "You always stop it before it even starts."

She bit her lip. "There is nothing to start. You know that."

"Really?" he inched his face closer, his eyes flickering to her slightly parted lips, then back up. "Say that again."

Her eyes glinted at the challenge. "There is-" he cut her off, pressing his mouth against hers hungrily. Samantha gasped and held him tightly, allowing him to attack her lips. The heat from his hands and mouth made her lightheaded within seconds, but she refused to let it end. In the back of her mind, Vera rang of disapproval, but she didn't care. She didn't know how badly she had wanted to kiss him until it was finally happening.

Just as soon as it had begun, it stopped. The elevator announced that they were on the correct floor. Before the doors had even opened, Kai had let her go and put a respectable distance between them. Samantha tried to keep her breathing under control as they both exited. She glanced up at him, and was surprised to see him smirking.

"I don't understand you," the words were out of her mouth before she even realized she had been thinking them.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to. You said there's nothing to start."

"There shouldn't be."

"If I kiss you again, will there be?"

"I don't know. Do you plan to kiss me again?"

"Let's see," still smirking, he opened the door to their room and jerked his head inside. "But I'm still taking you on that date."


	30. I Like You

**There will be many more title changes, I had an epiphany an hour ago and I seem to have forgotten it now. Previously this was "The Past Resurfaces". I'm loving the eagerness for this story! Updates will be a lot more frequent now, so stick around**

* * *

"You're awfully quiet tonight," commented Cleo as she added another coat of polish to her already crimson nails.

Samantha snorted and turned a page of her book. "I'm reading."

"Why did you call me here if you were just going to read the whole time?"

"I'm listening to you, Cleo."

"I don't understand why you won't just talk to me," sighed Cleo. Samantha raised an eyebrow at her. Cleo glared at her expression. "Come on, Sam. I know you better than that. What's with you and Kai?"

"Nothing," Samantha glanced up at her from her book and frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "The way you two look at each other could set a room on fire."

"Because we want to kill each other," she answered calmly.

"No, because he looks like he wants to kiss the living daylights out of you and I don't think you'd mind," Cleo looked at her shrewdly when she didn't look up. "He even told you that you look pretty in glasses. He said _pretty_, Sam. You think I'm overreacting?"

Stubbornly, Samantha refused to stop reading, even though she had forgotten what the story was about. Her reading glasses suddenly felt incredibly awkward on her face. "I think you've been reading too many romance novels."

Cleo poked her with her foot. "He was basically feeling you up this morning at practice. I've been noticing for the past week. You two are always finding excuses to touch each other."

"I do not-"

"Oh come on! And this morning? Its like courting in the eighteenth century every day in the gym. The stolen glances, the winks, those things he whispers in your ear when you're getting ready to battle-"

Samantha's lips twitched. "He was telling me how to launch properly."

"He needs to _tell _you how to launch properly? Do you even hear yourself?"

Samantha sighed and closed her book. She pushed her glasses further up her nose. "What's so wrong about him flirting with me?"

"Nothing, except I know you like him too much to play along with the flirting. You'd want something more," Cleo held up a hand when Samantha opened her mouth to protest. "Save it."

Samantha exhaled and leaned her head back. "There's nothing between us."

"But there could be."

"There _shouldn't _be."

Cleo huffed and grabbed a pillow, clutching it to her chest and spreading out her feet, settling them onto Samantha's lap. "You two would be amazing together."

"Considering that Biovault is back in operation and the only thing keeping Kai and the boys out of it is a restraining order placed on Voltaire, how do you think he'd react if I became his girlfriend?"

Cleo snorted. "He'd probably try to kill you."

"There's no question of probability. It took my grandfather years to get me back and I'm not about to give that up."

"Maybe you're right," Cleo sighed and finished her nails. Samantha read in peace for about five minutes until Cleo spoke again. "But I do have a question."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're awfully talkative today."

"Humor me."

"Go on."

"Why does your pillow smell like Kai's cologne?"

Samantha froze. Cleo smirked triumphantly at her expression and edged closer. She took a delicate sniff of Samantha's hair and burst into laughter. "So does your hair! What have you two been up to all afternoon, strategy planning or what?" Samantha refused to blush and held her book up to cover her face. Cleo went into a fit of giggles. "Are you two going out?"

"It's not like that," she muttered, cursing the heat that coursed through her face.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. We were just in the room."

"Doing _what_?"

Samantha bit her lip. Cleo laughed. "Doing _that_?"

"What?" Samantha's eyes widened and she groaned when Cleo wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "_No,_ Cleo,not _that_!"

"Then?"

Samantha sighed. "I don't-" a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Rissa?" it was Tala.

"You can come in," she replied. She gave Cleo a dirty look. Her friend returned it and got off the bed to greet her boyfriend.

"Can I have her back now?" asked Tala sourly. "You monopolize her until midnight every day."

Samantha laughed. "Sorry."

Cleo smirked and planted a kiss on Tala's cheek. She threw her friend a wicked smile. "You can have Kai instead," without waiting for an answer, she bounded out of the room to look for him.

Tala threw her a confused look. "What does that mean?"

"Your girlfriend likes being a matchmaker."

He grinned. "I think she's good at it."

"Because you've been dreaming of being the best man at Kai's wedding since we were kids," muttered Samantha, reaching for her book again.

"You mean yours and Kai's wedding," laughed Tala.

Samantha shook her head smilingly. "That's one wedding that's not going to happen."

"What wedding?" asked Kai. Samantha glanced up from her book and saw him lounging in the doorway. She gave him a look. He winked.

Cleo grinned. "I think we should go, Tala. Have fun, you two!"

Samantha rolled her eyes and held her book up to shield her face once again. She kept it there until she heard the door close. Almost immediately, Kai's hands were pushing it away.

"Your face is red," he murmured. His lips brushed her cheek. "And you're wearing glasses," he made a sound of approval and his lips trailed down towards her neck. "Very sexy." Samantha tugged her book out of his grasp and jerked her face away. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you mad at me?"

She glared. "Leave."

"I don't want to," His lips were twitching. He sat down opposite her and smirked at her indignant expression. "I like your bed."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You made that _very _clear this afternoon."

He winked. Samantha smiled despite herself. Kai's expression softened and he beckoned to her.

Samantha sighed and settled into his arms. His hands began to play with her hair. "What was Cleo saying?"

"She was wondering why my pillow smelled like you."

Again, his lips twitched. "I can't control that."

"I felt horrible lying to her."

"I never asked you to."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" her voice was raising in volume. "I can't tell her anything because I don't even know what we are."

"What do you want us to be?"

Samantha huffed. "Does it even matter?"

"It matters what you think."

"I think we're both royally screwed if anyone finds out you enjoy kissing me."

"I enjoy talking to you too."

"Okay, if anyone finds out you enjoy either of those things, we're royally screwed."

"Why don't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"I like you."

Samantha froze in his arms. His hands continued playing with her hair as if it was no big deal. She held her breath and waited for him to say something else. He didn't.

She exhaled and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"I don't know," he answered simply.

Samantha frowned and turned to face him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Don't even try to feed me some line about how you haven't done this before."

Kai raised an eyebrow at her. Before she could even blink, he grabbed her waist and pulled her forwards until he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him. Without giving her time to react, he pressed his lips to hers.

Samantha made a sound of contentment in the back of her throat and grabbed a handful of his shirt, angling her body so that one leg was hooked around his hip. Kai growled slightly and tangled one hand in her hair, fusing their mouths together. His other hand pressed against her back, ensuring she couldn't move. Fortunately for him, Samantha didn't seem to want to.

Kai eventually pulled back and grinned at Samantha's dazed expression. He waited for her to glare at him and demand an explanation before he spoke. "If you're asking me if I've kissed girls before," to clarify his statement, he gave her another, hard kiss. "Trust me, I've done that."

She grimaced, but didn't move from her position on top of him. "I wasn't talking about that."

"Good, because I've never told a girl I like her before."

She snorted. "You've probably never _liked _a girl before."

"Probably."

"But you like me."

"Yeah."

"You're supposed to hate me."

"I can still pretend to hate you."

Samantha allowed herself to consider his words. Kai didn't seem to mind; he used her silence as an opportunity to observe her. Her hair was in a messy braid with half of it falling into her eyes, even more so now after he had basically undone all the twists. She had a pair of rectangular glasses perched on her nose that he had never known she needed until she had worn them that afternoon, confessing that her head hurt too much to continue wearing her contact lenses. She had worn them with the intention of helping him plan strategies, but that hadn't exactly gone as planned Personally, he didn't mind what she looked like. But her constant blushes definitely charmed him; it was the first time they had been alone since the incident in the elevator and though the fleeting caresses were enough to get him through the day, he knew he'd enjoy being stuck in a hotel a lot more if he had her lips to look forward to.

"Stop staring at me," her amused voice cut through his trance and he blinked, focusing on her face again. "And no, I don't want you to pretend to hate me."

"Then we'll just have to tell everyone," he shrugged, but he could feel his pulse quicken. In the back of his mind, Dranzer laughed at his nervousness.

Samantha raised her eyebrows. "What are we telling them?"

"That I like you."

"And what if I don't like you?"

Kai snorted. "I think you do."

"You have no reason to think I do," she pointed out. "I'm never nice to you."

Kai shrugged. "You don't have to be nice to me in front of people," he winked and used the end of her braid to tug her face closer. "I can live with you being nice to me when we're alone."

Samantha smirked. "And what qualifies as me being nice to you when we're alone?" He grinned and stole another kiss. She raised her eyebrows. "Is that all?"

"We'll work our way towards that list."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a pervert."

"I still like you."

"I still haven't said I like you too."

"I already know you do."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm about to kiss you again and you won't mind."

"Or I could be keeping quiet so I don't hurt your feelings."

Kai growled and flipped them over so her body was pinned under his. Samantha's eyes widened. "We'll talk about _feelings_ later," he murmured in her ear before attacking her mouth with his own.

**!**

"How long do these battles take?" whined Tyson. "I'm hungry!"

Samantha sighed. Tyson was a good kid, a good blader and a good person. But he _really _got on her nerves.

"Tell you what, Tyson," she said, turning to face the younger boy. "Let's make a deal. You knock me out of the dish before anyone else can, and we'll break for lunch as soon as you do."

"You're on!" eagerly, Tyson rushed towards Kenny, no doubt to begin strategizing.

"I don't think you should push him like this," came a murmur from somewhere next to her. She turned and was surprised to find Kai, barely an inch away.

Stupidly, she said the first thing that came in her mind. "Hi."

He smirked. "Hey."

Samantha blinked and looked away. She didn't like it when he caught her off guard. "Push him like what?"

"You know he won't beat you."

"He could. He's good. And he should be able to beat me now. All of them should," she shook her head.

"You're better."

"I may be better but they see me blade every day. I can beat all of them by now because I watch. Why don't they?"

"We were trained, they weren't."

"If they can't beat me, they're not ready to face you. And you know most of the bladers in the competition will be like you."

"Pros?"

"Ruthless."

"A Battle Royale isn't the most effective way to show them that."

"I've got you on my side though," she threw him a brilliant smile. "I've got nothing to worry about."

Kai smirked and leaned back against the locker next to hers. "Are you complimenting me?"

"Don't get used to it," Samantha sighed and stretched, enjoying the sensation of her muscles stretching to their fullest. She gasped when she felt Kai's hand rake across her stomach, which had been bared when she extended her arms. "Kai!"

"Shut up," he muttered. He removed his hand, only to place a light kiss on the nape of her neck. His arms locked around her waist and he pulled her into his chest. "This stupid training schedule hasn't let me see you in a week."

Samantha bit her lip as his lips touched her neck again. "You see me every day."

"With too many clothes on."

"You only see me _without _them in your dreams," Samantha rolled her eyes and pushed him away, continuing to sift through her locker aimlessly.

Kai murmured something unintelligible and she felt his lips again, this time against her cheek. She sighed and enjoyed the sensation before pushing him away firmly. She gave him a look when he glared. "We said we wouldn't tell anyone."

"We don't have to."

"They can see us."

"The room is empty."

"It's not locked."'

"Should I lock it?"

"No," lips twitching, Samantha shut her locker and turned to walk out of the room. A quick glance behind her showed that Kai wasn't following. "Come on, Pheonix."

He shook his head and sat down on one of the benches. In one fluid motion, he was lying down, his body perfectly aligned with the wooden plank. "I'm going to sleep."

Samantha rolled her eyes and walked back towards him. His eyes were closed.

"I won't win without you," she hinted. He smirked, but made no sign of moving. Samantha glared and poked his side. He didn't even flinch. Sighing, she bent down and, after carefully looking around to make sure nobody could see, she pressed her lips to his.

She should have expected him to trick her. Immediately, he grabbed her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, coaxing her to relinquish control. All thoughts of caution flew out of her mind and Samantha sighed into the kiss, raking her fingers through his hair. She had gotten so used to being able to kiss him whenever she wanted over the weekend that the past two days had been torturous for her. But the nagging at the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like Vera told her to prioritize, and as much as she hated to admit it, at that moment the team was more important than Kai.

She pulled back as much as she could and saw that the anger in his eyes had abated somewhat. She offered him a smile that he didn't return, but when she stood up and held out her hand for his, he took it and allowed her to lead him into the other door, when she promptly dropped his hand before anyone could see.


	31. Caught

Samantha pursed her lips to avoid letting out a sigh of contentment as Kai nuzzled her neck. Painstakingly, she pushed him away and tried to remove the smile from her face. "Enough. We need to stop now."

"No," he answered simply. She opened her mouth to argue and he promptly cut her off with his mouth. Samantha groaned as his hand brushed her bare stomach tantalizingly and tugged on his lower lip with her teeth. Obligingly, he deepened the kiss. She could feel the self-satisfaction radiating off of him in waves. Her mind flashed back to earlier that morning, when she had woken up to Kai's mouth leaving marks on her neck. She had been furious, because her usual outfit of a tank-top and shorts had had to be discarded. And then he had kissed her and murmured an apology in that unbelievably dreamy voice of his and somehow they had ended up lying in her bed for another hour in a tangled mess of limbs until he had left another mark in an incredibly inappropriate area, after which she had gone into the shower and left without another word.

The memory made her scowl and she pushed him off, this time firmly. "Kai, anyone could walk in and you know it."

Kai rolled his eyes. He readjusted his body so it was completely pressed up against her. "They won't see you," his hands slipped into the back pockets of her jeans, forcing her closer. She glared.

"They'll see _you_. And this is the _girls' _locker room."

"We don't even need separate locker rooms," he returned to kissing her neck, smirking at the marks she had tried to hide using her hair. He nudged away the strap of her tank top and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. She had word a different one today; the straps were wider and hid more skin, which wasn't something he personally liked but considering they were battling an all-boys team today, maybe it was for the best. Smirking, he allowed his tongue to glide lazily against her one of the marks. He heard her breath quicken, and then frowned when she pulled his face up so he could see her expression.

"They won't know it's me but they'll know it was some girl," she pointed out. Kai raised an eyebrow. Samantha huffed. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Something clicked in his mind and he grinned. "Does it bother you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of _what_?"

"Of people thinking I'm kissing someone who's not you."

"People don't even know you're kissing me."

"I don't care what they know."

"I do."

"Then shut up and let me kiss you once so I can leave you alone."

"You don't ever stop at one."

"You're addictive."

"Stop trying to flatter me."

"I like you."

Samantha shook her head and bit her lip. Kai's eyes automatically zeroed in on her lips and he glared at her smirk. She pushed him away again. "I'm angry at you."

"I said sorry."

"You did it anyway."

"You're not letting me make it up to you."

"Win the match today and make it up to me."

"I'll win anyway," Kai leaned in closer, his face barely an inch away from hers. His warm breath blew across her face when he spoke. "I'm sorry, Rissa."

Samantha refused to look into his eyes. "Stop it, Kai."

"I'm apologizing."

"You don't mean it."

"I mean everything I say to you."

"Stop talking."

He ignored her and pressed another kiss to her jaw. She jerked her face away. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you being this stubborn?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Are you sure?" his lips skimmed across her chin and rested beneath her ear. His breath tickled her neck and she tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. She felt him smirk as he kissed her neck and his free hand pushed her tank top up so he could caress her bare skin. Her breathing roughened, but she refused to give in. Kai may always get what he wanted, but not with her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She was proud of herself for not letting her voice show how big of a lie that was.

"You're lying," he murmured. His hands travelled lower and Samantha gasped as he hitched one of her legs over his hip, allowing him to move closer. He took advantage of her confused state and pressed his lips to hers hungrily.

_Oh, what the hell_, thought Samantha. She tangled her fingers into his hair and allowed him to attack her mouth harshly. He sucked and nibbled on her lower lip until she finally relented and allowed him access. Kai growled slightly and won control in seconds. Samantha gasped into the kiss as he removed his hand from her waist and used it to intertwine their fingers together. She almost swooned at the gesture.

He pulled back slightly and grinned at her dazed expression. "Liar."

"Shut up and kiss me again."

"I thought you said there was a match."

"We have time," when Kai continued to look amused, Samantha huffed and jerked him closer by the front of his shirt, covering her mouth with his. He made a sound of pleasure in the back of his throat and allowed the fingers of his free hand to trace feather-light patterns across the leg that was still wrapped around his hip.

Samantha's fingers were reflexively undoing the buttons of his shirt when they heard the door click open and footsteps approach them. Kai pulled back from her lips, his expression wary. Samantha blinked and peeked over his shoulder.

"Sam, they want you to sign off on the- oh my god!" it was Sasha. She held a clipboard in one hand and her phone in the other. Her phone clattered to the ground and her mouth fell open when she saw them. Samantha realized that her leg was still around Kai's hip and his shirt was practically open at the front, showing off a very nice chest. She rolled her eyes when Sasha's gaze lingered there and pushed Kai away from her.

"Just go," she muttered. He gave her a look. "I'll talk to her," she explained. He shrugged and turned around, but not before giving her a wicked smirk and pressing a hard kiss to her mouth. "Kai!" she hissed. "What-"

"Shut up. It's for luck," Kai murmured. He kissed her again and Samantha pinched his arm. He winked and walked out of the room.

Sasha continued to stare incredulously at her captain. When the door shut behind Kai, she immediately started talking. Samantha sighed and held up a hand for silence, which she blessedly got.

"If you tell _anyone _about what you just saw, I'll kill you," her eyes narrowed. Sasha gulped at the threat. "And I'm not kidding, Sasha. This is serious. Nobody can even know he was here. Okay?"

Dumbly, Sasha nodded. Samantha raised an eyebrow. Almost as if she couldn't take it anymore, Sasha blurted out, "Are you two going out?"

Samantha blinked. Giving a title to what she and Kai were doing had never even crossed her mind. She opened her mouth to reply, then frowned and closed it again. _Were_ they dating?

'_I would certainly hope so,' _said Vera. Samantha winced at her bitbeast's sudden entrance. _'Otherwise this would be incredibly improper.'_

_It already is_, sighed Samantha inwardly. Outwardly, she merely gave Sasha a look. "Considering that I want this to stay a secret, you won't blame me if I refuse to answer that question."

Sasha blinked. Then she grinned. "I always knew he liked you."

"He doesn't like me."

"He definitely likes kissing you."

"You don't know that."

"The boy was holding your hand one on side and feeling you up on the other," pointed out Sasha. Samantha glared. "What? I notice things!"

"Pay less attention to who I kiss and more attention to who you blade against."

"I'm not blading today."

"You should still be practicing."

"I am!"

"Good," Samantha sighed. "What were you saying? What am I signing?"

"The listing for the next few matches," said Sasha. She offered a clipboard with a pen attached to it. Samantha scrawled her name onto the paper. "Don't you want to read that?"

"I'm too distracted to understand what's even going on."

"Is he that good?"

"_Sasha_!"

"Sorry!" Sasha winced. "I'll stop. And I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Samantha sighed. "I know. Where are the others?"

"In the waiting room. We thought we had lost Kai. Has he been in here all this time?"

"Its only been a few minutes," said Samantha defensively.

"Its been half an hour," pointed out Sasha. "We have like ten minutes to go until the match."

Samantha tucked her hair behind her ear. In her head, Vera oozed disapproval at her lack of focus. "Let's go."

**!**

"_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to another beautiful day in Cairo. Today, we have the very talented and very experienced G-Revolutions team here with us, battling the relatively new but equally talented Red Knights!"_

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Tala incredulously.

Samantha stepped on his foot. "Behave."

"I haven't said it to them."

"Your face is on the big screen."

"And a very nice face it is too," Tala grinned, showing off his perfectly white teeth. In the audience, girls started screaming.

Kai snorted at his friend's antics. "Stop it, Tala."

"Don't you start," Samantha rolled her eyes. "You spent an hour yesterday going on about how this is a waste of time because they're a new team."

"They're amateurs."

"They might be good."

Kai rolled his eyes. "They won't be, Rissa."

"Stop talking. The big screen is on you now."

Kai smirked. Samantha could feel her skin prickle in annoyance when the multitude of girls screaming in the crowd only got louder. They were situated on a raised platform, being lowered to the ground. She had frowned at the theatrics but surprisingly, Kai had been the one tol grab her elbow and help her onto the platform. He was still standing close behind her. Apparently, he remembered that she was afraid of heights. Despite that, the attention he garnered still annoyed her, She looked away from him and exchanged a look with Ray.

"We should sit down now, guys, I think they're done examining us," said Ray. He smiled at Samantha reassuringly when she gave him a grateful smile.

Samantha took the empty seat next to Cleo on the bench, avoiding the one next to Kai and ignoring Tala's glare.

"Trouble in paradise?" muttered Cleo. Samantha stepped on her foot. She winced. "Sorry?"

"Sasha walked in on us."

"Where?"

"Locker room."

"And I always thought you had more class."

Samantha turned her face to glare. "We weren't doing _that_!"

"Then what's so bad about her walking in?"

"Because we would have probably ended up doing it if she hadn't."

"Oh," Cleo nodded understandingly. She patted Samantha's back soothingly when she continued to look stressed. "Did you threaten her?" Samantha nodded. "Then she won't tell. Relax."

"Maybe this was just a bad idea, Cleo."

"Kissing him?"

"Continuing to kiss him."

"You like him, Sam."

"He doesn't know that."

Cleo frowned. "You haven't told him you like him but you're still kissing him?"

"Stop judging."

"I'm not. I'm confused."

"So am I," frustrated, Samantha buried her face in her hands.

Cleo patted her on the head. "Look up. You're up soon."

"What?" Samantha frowned into her hands. "I never agreed to that."

"We sent you the paper. Didn't Sasha make you sign it?"

"Oh," her eyes widened. "Oh no. Does that mean-"

"_The battle is set to begin. Give it up for Samantha Howard and Kai Hiwatari of the G-Revolutions!"_


	32. Don't Tempt Me

"You're _awesome_."

"Thank you, Tyson."

"No, like you're _really _awesome."

"Thanks."

"Can you teach me how to do that flip trick?"

Samantha winced. "Sure. Can I eat, please?"

The younger boy nodded enthusiastically and bounded off. Samantha gratefully took a bite of her pizza. Next to her, Ray chuckled. They were all sprawled out in Samantha and Kai's room, eating pizza and celebrating their victory. After losing four of the five matches, the Red Knights had forfeited the last one. Personally, Samantha thought it was because they didn't want to keep losing to the likes of Tala and Kai, both of whom had had extremely arrogant smirks on their faces as they had battled, and even now Tala's expression hadn't changed as he and Brian watched Kenny's video of the matches. Kai was nowhere to be seen, and even though that bothered her, she merely rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Ray, who laughed again. "That was some match."

"It was fun," Samantha's lips twitched. "I haven't bladed in front of a crowd in a while."

"You looked like you were having the time of your life."

"I do enjoy tarnishing a perfectly good beyblade every now and then."

"I didn't know you were this good."

"I got better. And Kai is really good too."

Ray laughed and held up his can of Coke. Samantha clinked their cans together obligingly, smiling wider. Ray had always been the most easy-going of the White Tigers; it was comforting. "Amen to that, my friend. And you guys seem to get along way better now too."

"We called a truce."

"So I've heard," Ray nodded seriously. "I think it's a good idea."

Samantha shrugged. "I can't argue with the fact that he's amazingly talented. Practicing and battling with him makes me a better blader, I guess," suddenly, she grinned and shook her head in amazement. "I'm so glad he's not here. I haven't said so many nice things in my life."

"You haven't," agreed Ray. His golden eyes gleamed wickedly. "But it _is _Kai we're talking about, after all."

"Why are we talking about Kai?" asked Cleo, planting herself down next to Samantha. She swiped Ray's Coke from his outstretched hand and took a sip. The Chinese boy didn't seem to mind; Cleo and him and developed a close friendship, probably because of their common affection for a certain pink-haired girl.

"We were?" Samantha blinked in mock-confusion. "I thought we were talking about Ray and Mariah."

Cleo laughed. "Now _that's _a topic I'd like to discuss."

Samantha stood from her seat, snickering at Ray's expression. She stepped around Brian and Tala and accidentally hit Hilary on the head as she tried to jump over Sasha. Wincing, she called out a quick apology as she put her empty plate on the small kitchen island just off the living room. Voices coming from her own room made her stop and give the door a curious look. It was halfway open, and the only people missing from the crowd in the living room were Kai and now Tala. Brian and Lee were now discussing tactics over the laptop, Kenny, Max and Tyson were eating and the rest were all huddled on the floor, excluding Ray and Cleo. Frowning, Samantha wiped her hands and walked towards the door. She tapped it with her fingernail and almost immediately came nose to nose with Tala.

"Oh," his expression cleared when he saw who it was; previously it had been furious. "You're looking for Kai?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "I'm actually wondering why you two are in my room."

"No reason," Tala's voice was evasive. "Where's Cleo?"

"Tormenting Ray. Tala, what-" he walked away before she could finish. Samantha stared after him in confusion and peeked inside the room.

Kai was sitting on the bed. He smiled when he saw it was her. "Hey."

"Hi," Samantha hovered in the doorway and jerked her head towards the living room. "What's wrong with him?"

Kai grimaced. "Sasha might not be the only one you have to threaten."

"You told Tala?"

Kai shrugged. "He said some things, I said some things. He figured it out."

Samantha leaned against the doorframe. "He looks angry."

"He'll get over it."

"Why don't you come outside?" Kai's expression changed. Samantha raised an eyebrow. "They don't bite."

"They're always _talking_."

"_We're _always talking too."

"I like hearing you talk. Not them."

"It won't kill you to celebrate."

"I can think of better ways to celebrate."

Samantha rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her as she stepped in. The click of the lock behind her made Kai smirk.

**!**

Samantha groaned and turned over in bed, trying to block out the noise that had disturbed her from an incredibly pleasant dream. Eyes closed, she frowned when she felt her hands brush against something that was too soft to be her pillow and too silky to be her sheets. She cracked open an eye and almost fell off the bed in her surprise. Kai was asleep next to her.

She blinked a few times and refocused on his face. Their bizarre relationship had been going on for over two weeks now, but Kai had never fallen asleep next to her. It was his unwritten rule. He was always out of her bed at night and back in it the next morning. Obviously, he had been too tired to do the same thing last night. His breathing was peaceful, his eyes were closed and his expression was completely neutral. His lips were parted slightly and his arm had her pinned down onto the bed next to him. He was also sleeping through the incessant tapping of someone on their door.

Samantha hesitated for about three seconds before gently removing his arm from around her and getting up. Immediately, his eyes snapped open. "What?" his voice was groggy, but his hands immediately grabbed her around the waist, refusing to let her go.

Samantha shook her head and moved away again. "Go back to sleep."

"Where're you going?" he sounded confused.

"I'm coming back," she pressed a kiss to his lips that he returned with much more enthusiasm than necessary. She rolled her eyes. "You're exhausted, just sleep."

"What time is it?"

Samantha obligingly turned the digital clock on her bedside table towards him so he could see. His eyes focused on the luminous numbers, and he grimaced. "I've never slept for so long."

"Its three in the morning, Kai. Its barely been four hours."

Kai nodded and lay back down, throwing an arm over his eyes. Samantha slipped out of the room and tiptoed towards the door. Kai would kill her for answering it alone at such a strange time, but it didn't matter. It was probably Cleo or Tala. She didn't bother peeking through the eye-hole and merely unlocked it. Before she could open it, a thin brown envelope was thrust into the mail-slot and she heard footsteps hurrying away. By the time she had opened the door, the hallway was deserted.

_Vera?_

'_Yes?'_

_What just happened?_

'_I didn't sense anything odd, child,' _she could feel the bitbeast grow uncomfortable. _'In fact, I did not sense anything at all. You should wake up the boy.'_

_No. He's tired._

'_I believe it is his name on the envelope.'_

Samantha picked it up curiously and turned it over. Sure enough, Kai's full name was printed outside in block letters, obviously from a computer or typewriter. Underneath it, in blue ink, someone had also scribbled another name. The handwriting was old-fashioned and slanted, but there was no mistaking that name.

_It says Karissa._ Pulse racing, Samantha set down the envelope onto the kitchen island and bit her lip.

'_That is no longer your name.'_

_It used to be. And hardly anyone even knows that much._

'_You cannot be thinking to open it.'_

_Why not?_

'_I do believe that is considered to be a crime in quite a few countries of the world. It is Kai's as well.'_

Samantha hesitated before picking it up. The envelope wasn't sealed and she could feel what seemed like a magazine inside. Quickly, she emptied the contents onto the marble top and gave them a quick glance. There were an assortment of photos, all of them bound together with rough string, and all of them seemed to be of her and Kai.

"What?" her lips formed the words but no sound came out. In her head, she heard Vera telling her to be quiet unless she wanted to get caught, but all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears; whether from anger or fear, she didn't know.

The first one was fuzzy, but she held it under the light with trembling hands and quickly saw it had been taken the day he had found her beyblading at the park. They were all the same. A few from their date had their linked hands circled in crude red ink. Another one was in clear black and white of them in the elevator, his lips at her neck. It had been taken from an elevated angle, as if someone had been watching them from above. Mechanically, Samantha flipped through the rest. The latest one was of them in the locker room, her head tilted so it was in full view. Her eyes were closed and again their linked hands had been circled. Underneath all the photos was a note in the same red ink.

_Let the girl go, boy. You're tempting me to interfere, and we both know what that will lead to. I don't want to hurt her but I will not hesitate to do so if it is in my best interests. I'll be watching you, Kai.  
-V.O.H_


	33. Magnets

"He's watching you."

"Let him."

"I don't know why you're mad at him."

"I'm not."

"I'm sure _he _thinks you're not but _I _know you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's _so _obvious, Sam."

"Sasha, we're not gossiping about my love life."

"It's not gossip. I'm actually concerned."

"About what?"

"I thought you guys were a cute couple."

Samantha winced and ignored the younger girl's pouting expression, jabbing her finger onto the paper they had both been staring at. "I thought we were working."

"I doubt this is work," Sasha huffed, but obediently looked at the paper. Samantha folded her arms and leaned back onto the sofa, keeping a close eye on Sasha. The girl was annoying and incredibly careless, but her photographic memory was impeccable; she only had to read something once before memorizing it completely. So that was why Samantha was now making her skim through the ledger that she had brought with her, despite her grandfather's warnings about its size and importance. She was going to find V.O.H, preferably before Kai found the envelope she had left on his desk.

He obviously hadn't seen it yet. Even though his eyes followed her everywhere, he hadn't spoken to her. She had spent what few hours of sleep she could catch curled up on his bed, and had left the room as soon as the sun had risen. She was in the middle of a battle with Cleo when the rest of the team, including Kai, had walked into the gym and even now she was sitting in a corner pretending to go over paperwork with Sasha.

Samantha stifled a yawn and ignored the third of a series of curious looks Sasha had given her. The better part of her night had been spent with the door locked and the contents of the envelope spread out in front of her. Her mind kept replaying the whole scene like a film; each photograph was so perfectly captured, as if someone had meticulously planned their attendance along with Kai's and Samantha's at each one of those venues before capturing the photographs and then sending them the one night when only she would open the door, not Kai. So obviously, they were being watched.

More than anything else, the signature on the note haunted her. The easy familiarity with which it had been written was not something that could be taken lightly. Kai knew how V.O.H was. Why hadn't he told her?

"Sasha, Mariah needs a partner for a tag team against Tyson and Ray, you up for it?" Cleo bounded up to them, her face the picture of ease and innocence.

Samantha raised an eyebrow at her. "She's working, Cleo."

"No, she's battling in the tag team against Tyson," Cleo's expression remained perfectly calm. "And you and I are going to get lunch. Come on."

Sasha remained frozen, looking from Cleo to Samantha, her expression torn. Samantha didn't look away from Cleo, but signaled to Sasha that she could go. Cleo took her empty seat and snapped the ledger shut. Samantha blinked. "What do you-"

"Lunch. Now."

**!**

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Did he ever mention it?"

"No."

"Didn't he ever even act weird about it?"

Samantha sighed and buried her face in her hands. Her head was pounding; Cleo had been cross-questioning her for what felt like hours. She didn't even know how she had figured out that something was wrong.

"I don't know," she said finally. "But he lied to me."

"Maybe he had a reason."

"He doesn't get to make these decisions for me."

"Sam, you didn't even care who this guy was, it was never your problem."

"I started caring the second I realized it was important to him!"

Cleo opened her mouth to answer, then abruptly closed it again. "Are you willing to say that to him?"

"Not a chance."

"Okay, then run. Because him and Tala are right behind you."

Samantha didn't need to be told twice. She immediately got up from the chair and threw a few notes onto the table. Cleo rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Reflexively, she peeked behind her and saw Kai and Tala, still quite far off, strolling leisurely. It was obvious what their destination was. Before they could see her, she jumped the small fence that separated the outdoor coffee shop from the rest of the street and began walking.

"Rissa?" it was Tala. She heard a chair scrape against the stone floor as he obviously sat down. "Hey, where is she going?"

"Uh, she had to go to a meeting," Cleo's voice sounded hesitant. "You know, captain stuff."

"What meeting?" asked Kai. Samantha ducked into the alley behind the restaurant and pressed herself against the wall. Their voices were closer now and she winced at the accusation in his tone.

"You know," Cleo sounded helpless. "I- Kai, don't go after her!"

Samantha internally thanked Cleo for the indirect warning and backed up, going deeper into the alley until she was sure Kai wouldn't notice her. Faintly, she saw someone who looked like him walk past, and heaved a sigh of relief. She was about to start walking out when she felt something cold press against her neck.

She froze. Growing up in the Abbey had taught her exactly what it was that was now threatening to break skin. She exhaled as she felt a hand clamp down on her arm and wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against a hard body.

"What's this?" the voice was a quiet hiss, but amused. "The Hiwatari boy let his plaything out of sight? My, my, what a mistake that was."

Despite the fact that there was a potentially dangerous weapon pressing against her jugular vein and she was having trouble breathing, Samantha bristled at the man's words. _Plaything?_

'_Now would be a good time to call me out, child.'_

Samantha blinked. She had forgotten about Vera. _I'd love to, but I can't move, much less launch a beyblade._

'_I have to say, you're incredibly calm about this situation.'_ She could feel her bitbeast's frustration. _'Let me call the boy. Or Cleo. I do not like the aura I feel from this man.'_

_If he wanted to kill me, he'd have done it ages ago. _She winced as the knife pressed harder against her skin. Aloud, she tried to speak. "You know, this isn't a very threatening pose. I could still step on your foot."

The man laughed. "You _are _a strange one. I see why Voltaire wanted you alive. The game is so much more interesting with players like you."

Alarm bells went off in her head at the sound of Voltaire's name. Samantha struggled a little and gulped when the man _tut_ted disapprovingly. She trie dto speak again. "Voltaire was quite nice to me when I was a child. And I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate how you're treating me right now. As nice as this little chat has been, it would be nicer if you could let me go."

"Let you go?" the man chuckled. "My dear, we've just barely gotten acquainted. Did you like my present last night?"

The alarm bells were deafening. Samantha squeezed her eyes shut and called for Vera. Her bitbeast answered immediately.

_'What is it, youngling?'_

_You can try to find Kai now._

**!**

'_I can't believe you didn't notice those papers earlier.'_

_You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her._

'_Well, I could hardly do that without showing myself.'_

_You're best friends with her bitbeast._

'_Our friendships are not human friendships, Kai. Besides, even if they were, I would not discuss you.'_

_Thanks, Dranzer._

'_Don't thank me, think of what you're going to say to her.'_

_You're not letting me think._

'_I'm just reminding you that you are indeed 'screwed', as Tala just said.'_

_Not helping._

'_I suppose I could help you by saying I picked up Vera's aura in the alley you just strolled past fifteen seconds ago like an unobservant numbskull.'_

Kai rolled his eyes internally and took off, sliding into the alley and glancing around. At first, he thought Dranzer was joking; lately, she seemed to enjoy making him miserable. He soon saw that she wasn't.

It was only his impeccable self-control that kept him from charging in there and punching the man who held a knife to her neck. Instead, he ducked behind a large garbage bin and quickly fitted Dranzer into his launcher. His hands shook with suppressed rage and he almost slammed his fist into the wall in frustration.

Immediately, Dranzer's voice was a soothing hum in his head._ 'Calm down, young master.'_

_How the hell can she get into so much trouble without even trying?_

'_I think it's your influence. You're a magnet for trouble, danger, uncomfortable situations… need I go on?'_

Kai scowled and stood up from his crouching position. _You can make fun of me later._

'_I intend to. But I hope you have a plan.'_

_Surprise me_. Aimlessly, Kai launched Dranzer and saw with satisfaction that their thoughts were synchronized. With a deafening screech, Dranzer glided across the top of the huge garbage bin that he had been hiding behind. He heard the man swear and his hand moved away to shield his face as Dranzer landed in front of him and began to light up. As soon as he let go of her, Samantha fell to the ground. At first, Kai thought she had fainted. Then he saw something that made his eyebrows shoot up.

She crouched onto the ground and raised her face. They locked eyes and he saw her expression change. She looked almost guilty. The moment was over in a second as she turned back and threw a well-aimed kick at the man's legs. Hands covering his face, he fell to the ground and didn't move. Dranzer was letting out the bitbeast version of shouts of glee in his head and suddenly the confines of the alley had started to get incredibly warm.

"Rissa, move!" he silently thanked whatever higher power was up there that his voice wasn't as shaky as he felt. Surprisingly, Samantha listened to him and got up, running away from the back of the alley which was now beginning to emit a dangerous glow thanks to Kai's anger that was fueling Dranzer's energy.

'_Can I burn him?' _Dranzer sounded gleeful.

_I want to be able to punch him when you're done, Dranzer._

Dranzer huffed. At that moment, Samantha threw herself into Kai's arms. Immediately, all thoughts flew out of his mind except those relating to her. He grabbed her chin in his hand and scrutinized her face. Her eyes were wild, but other than that she looked fine; she wasn't even crying. She was speaking.

"We need to move. _Now_," she began tugging him out of the alley.

Kai didn't budge and grabbed her around her waist. He pushed her hair out of her face and couldn't help but inwardly smirk when she smiled a little at his gesture. "Why?"

Her smile vanished and her expression became worried. "Because I just launched Vera and she's _really_ angry."

Understanding the implications of her statement and also realizing that they couldn't get too far, he tugged her behind the multi-purpose garbage bin and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and shuddered.

Kai realized he should give her some space to recover from what had just happened, but he couldn't help himself. Pressing his face into her hair, he made sure his voice was quiet, but incredibly deadly at the same time. He was threatening her and he intended to make sure she knew that. "If you ever run away from me again, I swear I'm not coming after you."

Samantha snorted. She raised her face and met his stare head on, a challenge in her eyes. "If you ever lie to me again, I guarantee you won't be _able_ to come after me."


End file.
